Eclipse: the 91st Games
by Reader Castellan
Summary: Happiness is an illusion. Joy is a myth. Success is a story. But truth...truth cannot be hidden. Powerful cannot be destroyed. They can be concealed by an eclipse, an eclipse that shows nothing but happiness and joy, but truth makes itself known eventually. Power makes itself felt. No matter how hard you try...
1. Chapter 1

This was the worst meeting spot that she could have chosen.

The mere vastness of the room sent a cold shiver down his spine, especially since he was alone. The hall was bare, with glass windows that rose high over to the ceiling. A single desk rested in the centre of the hall, with two chairs on either side of it. A single vase rested on the desk, and he was confused as to why it had only red hibiscus flowers. The glass walls allowed him to look down from the sixteenth floor at the busy traffic that moved like ants. The good thing was that nobody could see him and nobody could hear him.

He hadn't realised when the doors opened, or when she entered, but soon a hand rested on his shoulder, startling him. He turned around in surprise, expecting the worst in this solitary room. Upon seeing the woman in front of him, his face turned as white as the ceiling of the hall.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Atlas," she said, a professional smile on her face.

"I-It's okay, Madam Elisenda," he replied, sweating nervously.

"Why're you nervous? Just relax. I'm not going to eat you up.

"I'm fine, Madam."

"Good," she replied, her dark brown eyes twinkling like the stars in the clear, dark sky. She was a beautiful woman, with her silky brown locks and a slender frame. Nobody could imagine a woman like her to instil such fear among the masses. But Atlas knew her well, a little too well for his own liking. In fact, Atlas could read her like a book, like a horror story that he'd rather not read.

"Please take a seat, Atlas."

Slowly and nervously, Atlas Mahogany settled himself into the beige leather seat in front of Elisenda, holding his hands together in fear, anticipating what she would want to talk about.

"So tell me-"

"Madam, the arena is ready and-"

Elisenda gave him one of her signature smiles. It was warning enough for him to know that he should shut up, and being the smart man that he was, he obliged.

"I've called you for some other reason, Atlas. I'm not interested in the Games."

"You're- you're not interested?"

"No, I'm not. What I'm interested in is the space shuttle launch that we were going to schedule on the Reaping Day. Unfortunately, our scientists will be unable to complete the project by the stipulated time. However, the rumours have already circulated among our people that the spaceship is not only constructed, but is also ready for its first expedition."

"And…?"

"Atlas, you double as the Head Gamemaker as well as the Head of Outer Space Expedition. I want you to tell the people that these rumours are, in fact, rumours and should be treated as such."

"Yes Madam."

"Also, please try to make the construction quick. This is the first time our scientists have discovered life on Neptune. Our telescopes have detected some people on the surface. It'll be a shame if we're unable to find out what they're like."

"Our ancestors could only dream of interacting with aliens. However, we've seen them, albeit from a little too far away. If we can observe them closely, we can learn a lot about them.

"So Atlas, I hope you will dedicate your time and efforts on this research, and will ensure the rapid progress of the construction of the spaceship that we'll be sending to observe Neptune and its people."

"Yes madam," Atlas replied, feeling as if a weight had lifted off his chest. "It'll be done soon madam. We've made some good progress there."

"Very good, Atlas. I'm sure you'll carry out the operation well. However, you must remember that at the same time, the Games should be good too. It will be hard for you, and I understand that, but we do have a standard to maintain."

"You don't need to worry about that, madam. The arena is ready and-"

"No Atlas. Don't tell me about it. It's none of my concern. That's your department and you have the right to work on it the way you want to. I don't want to interfere, and I'd rather you not discuss the plans for the Games with me unless there's a problem."

"Y-yes madam."

The Head of Department of Research and Sciences, Elisenda stood up with a smile and Atlas followed shakily. The two shook hands, Elisenda's grasp firm and strong, Atlas' slightly weak.

"Good luck Atlas," she said with another of her professional smiles, "I know you'll exceed all expectations."

"Atlas nodded slowly before taking his leave. He didn't look back once, already starting to ponder over the consequences if he failed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see why you're so intent on finding about things that don't even concern us."

"We should be aware of our universe, Leonato. Everything in this space concerns us. There are so many things unexplored. Just because you don't see, doesn't mean there is no beauty in science."

"Elisenda, spending billions of dollars on space expedition is madness! What will you gain? What will Panem gain? We have to think of our country first."

"Leonato," Elisenda said, taking a seat on the plush couch of their bedroom, looking up at her husband as if she was talking to a particularly difficult and stubborn toddler, "There is no need for the Games either, if you talk about 'gain'. We're turning our citizens into monsters who lust after blood. We aren't producing good individuals."

"Enough Elisenda," Leonato said with a tone of finality, holding up his hand to silence her, "We've gained a lot from the Games. It keeps the districts in line-"

"-and results in murder of twenty-three children. I know. It isn't a very big price to pay for establishing control."

"Don't start an argument again, Elisenda."

"Who am I to argue with the President of the country I live in? I just wanted to state the fact that while your intentions may be right, you have blood on your hands. And while my experiments may seem unimportant to you, and many others, I can safely say that I am not carrying the guilt of murdering children and wasting billions of dollars every year on that."

President Leonato glared at his wife, trying to intimidate her through his eyes. However, they both knew that it meant nothing. Elisenda was not a person who could be terrified into not speaking her mind. Leonato found it annoying occasionally, for he knew in his heart that she was right, but her strength was what he admired, and the reason he loved her in the first place.

"Honey," he sighed, "The Games are important. I understand your point, and don't even think that I don't feel guilty about it. After all, it was just our luck to be born in the Capitol, where we have the power to not face these atrocities of life. Had we been born in the Districts and decided to have children, we would have been like those wretched parents who die knowing they'll never see their children.

"However, Elisenda, people are used to it. If we even try to stop it, the protests that will rise among the Capitolites will lead to our downfall. The whole of Panem will fall to that. The Games have become a part of our tradition since the past ninety years. People can't accept that it's wrong."

"And that's why," Elisenda said, taking an agonising pause just to annoy her husband further, "We must divert their attention. We must make our citizens focus on things that are progressive. We must awaken humanity in them and teach them to appreciate the beauty of the universe. And that's where Science comes in.

"It's a shame that our country hasn't done anything yet to study space. That's going to change, Leonato, for I plan to open the vast possibilities of scientific world. Our space expedition will be a success."

"The people here aren't-"

"-aren't ones who'll think that something like aliens are as interesting as the Games. And you know what? That's the reason they're so dense.

"We'll make our citizens practical. We'll make our country great."

"What do you suggest?" Leonato questioned critically, raising his brow at Elisenda. It seemed as if the first lady was waiting to be asked, and she did not lose a second to respond.

"Firstly, I think we need to strengthen our ties with the outside world. There are many countries on this planet, _progressive_ countries that are strong as well as peaceful. Yet, we have no interaction with them. They know how to handle things. People there are humane. The thing is Leonato, we need to learn from them, because the truth is that the path our ancestors have created for us to follow is, at best, pathetic."

Leonato continued to stare at his wife, even as she stood up and started walking towards the large, comfortable bed. He did not want to admit it, but she did have a point. Their way of handling politics wasn't really the best.

However, there was nothing he could do to stop something lowly like the Games. For he had the right estimation of the Capitol's reaction if he tried to abolish it. And, although it was too painful to admit it, Leonato acknowledged that he lacked the courage to take on so many people at once.

 **So yeah, interesting cast we got here. Also the blog for this is up. But before putting on the address, I'll like to thank** _ **JustABitMental**_ **for making the blog for this story! I was initially not going to make one, but he offered to do so, and he has done an excellent job of it. In fact, if you're free, I'd recommend taking a look at his stories, because Ben is one awesome author! Thank you Ben!**

 **So, the address is- eclipse 91s thg . blogspot . com**

 **I'd appreciate any comments you may have on the tributes, judging from the blog that is, although I'll request you not to judge tributes because of appearance or name, for districts have been moved around for many of these tributes.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day!**

 **PS: If you haven't, please take a look at Home of the Brave 2 by IVolunteerAsAuthor. It has an interesting concept, so please send some awesome characters his way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**District One**

 **Ivory Borg (16) D1F**

It was a beautiful room and grand in its structure. The intricate designs on the carpet and the beautiful, three dimensional paintings on the walls made her feel very thrilled from within. As a very creative and artistic person, she appreciated every kind of beauty around her. The Justice Building was truly majestic even by District One standards, and she counted herself lucky to be able to witness some of these paintings. There was girl painted on the wall, wearing a really flowing dress that seemed to be dancing in the wind. At least, she assumed it was wind blowing, judging by the leaves that appeared to be moving, and falling on the grass, that too appeared to be rustling. The girl had one of her legs raised, as if it was drawn when she was walking, and the effect was such that it seemed that the leg would come out of the wall.

Ivory found it very amusing.

Sitting cross-legged on the intricately designed blue carpet, waiting for her family and friends to show up, she surveyed the room with keen interest. There were comfortable sofas and armchairs there, but Ivory preferred her position. It had been a while now though, and growing slightly impatient, Ivory stood up and started pacing the room, thinking about the future. As far as she was concerned, she was more than ready. After all, she had been training since she was eight, and that was a good amount of time to learn a few tricks. Ivory wasn't blind though; she knew that many-a-times Careers lost despite being incredibly trained and skilled. No, she wasn't going to be like them. She had studied the victors, the arenas, everything for the past seven years diligently, so as to not repeat the mistakes that her predecessors made. She'd have to escape the arena alive anyhow, and she was not ready to take any chances. Of course, volunteering had been a pretty impulsive decision, and something that she hadn't actually planned to do, but there was nothing she could do about it. Plus, it did have some benefits and if she managed to pull out a victory, it would be worth it.

"Ivory?"

The girl looked away from the painting of the girl, her blue eyes falling on three people she loved more than anything. Her mother looked a little upset, and that was understandable, while her step-father looked more proud than he ever did.

"Hey!"

"How're you, baby?"

"Fine mom!" Ivory replied with a grin, giving her mother a hug. They never got along well, but they loved and respected each other, and Ivory secretly wanted to be like her. The way she had handled herself when Ivory's father had passed away in that accident while on work was admirable.

"I didn't know you were going to volunteer," her step-father said, a smile sitting on his face as he pulled his daughter in a tight embrace. She threw her arms around him and then laughed.

"Well, I didn't know either, dad!" Ivory replied sheepishly, scratching her head, "But I guess it won't be that bad?"

He laughed along with her but her mother's eyes shot up, almost disappearing behind her eyebrows. Ivory knew that her mother wasn't pleased with the reply, but that was the truth, and she saw no reason to lie right now. She'd rather not lie to her family anyway, partly because she didn't want to and partly because she loved to talk.

"Ivory, you should've waited at least a year!"

"That wouldn't change a thing mom! I'm prepared, and you know how much I love the Games!"

That part wasn't a lie either; she did like watching the Games. However, she took no pleasure in seeing so many murders. No, she was interested in the design of the arena, the design of the mutts and the many tactics that the tributes used. Now that was intriguing, not the killing.

"She's right," her step-father stepped in before her mother could argue, "She is obsessed with them. That's why we had to train her. She's ready, and she honestly looks so happy to do so!"

"She's sixteen!" her mother said in a desperate voice, "Now if she had volunteered after coming up with a plan or something, it would have been fine. But she's got no clue about anything! What if she _dies_ in there?! What-"

"I won't mom," Ivory intervened, "I'll return home victorious and we'll all live together happily. And now, time's running out, and I want to have a one-to-one with my little brother."

Her mother sighed even as her step-father rested his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. A moment of understanding passed between them, and they smiled at Ivory together. The young girl was sitting on the sofa now for a change, and her brother was right next to her. He was much younger, and when Ivory tried to hug him, he was reluctant to return it. Eventually he did so, but it killed Ivory from inside.

Cameo was a little slow where developing was concerned. He couldn't speak properly even when he was five, couldn't use the washroom even when he was eight. Ivory understood that he had some mental problem that needed treatment, and she voiced her opinion on it, but the thing was that nobody believed it. The teachers weren't ready to help out, the doctors refused to look into the matter. There were bullies who found it extremely funny the way the little boy cowered in fear in their presence and had trouble speaking properly. Ivory knew that only the Capitol doctors could cure him, and she believed that he wasn't beyond help. Often times she had argued with her mother on this topic, for the older woman believed that nothing could be done for Cameo.

Ivory wanted to prove her wrong.

As she held little Cameo to her chest, she whispered in his ear soothingly.

"Cameo, I'll return, okay? Little champ, we'll go to the Capitol and get you cured. You'll be happy and nobody'll bully you. Just hold on my little boy. Just hold on."

"A-are you doing this for…me?" Cameo asked in a very small voice so that Ivory almost missed what he said. Ivory nodded, giving him a smile. It was unusual for her to be so quiet, but it was partially true that she had volunteered to help Cameo. She wanted to see her brother being treated as a normal child, for it hurt when people called him crazy or hopeless. He was not crazy or hopeless! And she was going to prove it.

"Ivory, sorry to disturb your conversation, but do you have any strategy? I know you did it on impulse but-"

"Sure mom!" Ivory replied, again cutting off her mother. It was never intentional, but it happened a lot of times that she did it anyway. "I've studied the arenas, the games and I've trained-"

"All Careers are trained-"

"-and I know how to put my knowledge to good use! At least I hope so. Don't worry mom, I'll manage."

"But Ivory-"

Before her mother could complete her sentence, however, a peacekeeper knocked on the door and then entered without waiting for an answer. Ivory didn't get the point of knocking since he just walked in, but she knew why he was here.

"Mr and Mrs Borg, the time's up. There are more visitors waiting outside."

"Yes, we're coming," her step-father replied. The three of them hugged, and Ivory tried to capture their embrace in her mind as a loving memory. She didn't know when she would get to feel this comfortable, so happy, so… safe. It was a pain when they released her from their embrace but she grinned at them anyway, before giving Cameo a hug too.

"Try to study hard, Cam," she said, "And don't worry. I believe that you're an amazing person."

"Ivory, don't do anything reckless in the arena."

"Yes dad."

"And cut your hair."

She sighed at that. Her golden blond hair that had grown like a child over the years… she just didn't want to part with it. They made her lanky, tall figure look somewhat good, and really brought out the colour of her eyes, the only feature of hers that she liked. Plus, her nose was too large, but despite all this, she would have to cut her hair short because long hair could be a big problem in the arena. She had seen it before.

"Yes mom," she replied, "I'll cut it short."

"Bye honey," she said, her eyes bleak. Not too bleak, but that was enough to move Ivory. "All the best."

"Give it all you have!" her step-father said with a wink and an encouraging smile. She nodded at them both as they were ushered out. Only Cameo was left behind.

"Win," he said softly, and then gave her a quick hug. This gesture took her by surprise, and maybe for the first time in years she had no words. Cameo was also taken out and Ivory exhaled deeply. She knew her friends would come in soon, and she'd have to compose herself by then. She didn't want them to worry. So she started pacing the room again, being the impatient lady she was. Her eyes went back to the girl in the painting, studying it.

"I'll return Cameo. I'll win for you."

 **Everette Hastings (18) D1M**

 _Four years ago…_

A tall boy stood on the platform of the rail station, leaning against the wall against which a bench was resting. The slightly tanned skinned boy didn't take a seat though, and regarded the boy sitting with a kind of amusement found in small children when they discover a toy. His dark hair swayed just a bit in the cool wind, even as his eyes refused to leave the boy on the bench.

"It's too pricy," the boy, looking up at Everette, who was still standing in that annoying posture. Everette smirked at that.

"Really, Sterling? Too pricy, eh? Nobody's going to sell you that for so less."

"People buy it at half the rate," the boy replied sourly.

Everette laughed at that, but the laughter didn't hold any mirth; instead it was dripping with mockery. The boy frowned at the drug-dealer, slightly scared of his presence.

"Why're you laughing?"

"Well, Sterling, if you find my prices to be too high, why don't you buy it from someone else? At _half_ the rate?"

Sterling didn't say anything on that. Everette saw the unease in his eyes, and seemed to take pride in it. He was glad he could cause it, for it really made him feel so much better. After his parents' death in the burning orphanage, Everette didn't like being kind or helpful. After all, wanting to help the children at the orphanage when the fire broke out was the reason his parents were no more.

"Can't you lower the price a bit?"

Everette sighed as Sterling watched him anxiously. He opened his eyes and looked at the other boy, the expression on his face suggesting he was talking to a particularly difficult toddler.

"Fine Sterling!" he said in a dramatic way, which seemed to give Sterling some relief. Everette smirked. The relief and feeling of victory wasn't going to stay long.

"Five bucks. That's all I can reduce."

"Five bucks!? It's still too pricy!" Sterling whined.

Everette closed his eyes tightly at the sound. He hated nothing more than this stupid whining that people of this generation did all the time. Clenching his fists tightly, he told himself to keep control. His face contorted with rage, and that made Sterling gulp a bit too audibly.

Maybe it was the sound, but Everette quickly opened his eyes and turned to face his client. Trying to keep his rage under control, he pointed a finger at him and said, "Take it or leave it."

Sterling opened his mouth to argue but Everette simply shook his head at that, his anger lessening slightly as he saw the discomfort his statement had caused. He could see the eagerness on his client's face, but also the reluctance. Sterling was torn apart. He had no experience with drugs but some of his friends told him it was worth the money. Of course it was worth the money! It certainly gave some relief to the person using it.

"Well then, I guess you aren't interested. Wasted my time completely, you did. I could've had sold at least five pouches in all this time. Duh."

With that, Everette turned away from him in what seemed to be intense fury, and then started walking away, muttering about time wasters under his breath. What followed was expected; after all he knew it'd work.

"Wait!" Sterling called out, "Fine! I'm ready to buy it!"

"Oh," Everette said with a smirk as he slowly faced him, congratulating himself from within for making a fool out of another person, "Well then. My cash."

Sterling held out the money to him, and he almost snatched it out of his hands. With the eyes of a predator, he started counting the money with such cautiousness that it was both a wonder as well as an annoyance for his client.

"You're good," Everette said with satisfaction, "Here."

The fourteen-year-old handed the small pouch to Sterling, who looked at it as if he was expecting more but he also looked excited as if wanting to find out what was in it. He took a sniff, and the intoxicating odour told him all he needed to know. Without a word, he got up from the bench and walked away, soon disappearing behind a really tall pillar.

The platform was deserted now except for Everette.

The boy yawned and then stretched before sitting down on the bench. It had been a long day and convincing Sterling had been a real pain. It had taken too much time. Although Everette was glad he had managed to sell his pricey drugs to a person who seemed more than just miserly, he also felt exhausted now. What if he just fell asleep on the bench? No, the Peacekeepers might see him, and that'll end everything.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, and was astonished to see that it was eight already. So late! He better get away from here. The train coming from the Capitol would be here soon, and he didn't want to be seen. As Everette started walking along the platform, something caught his eye. Usually he would ignore any such scenes, but he was astonished to see something like a figure standing on the train tracks, completely erect as if it were a statue. In fact, that's what Everette thought it was, a statue. But when he looked closer, he thought that the figure seemed to move. Why was it in the middle of train tracks…?

And then it dawned on him.

He didn't know what made him act, but he knew he couldn't let it happen. Selling drugs was a different thing, but this! No, he wasn't going to stand by and watch.

His legs started sprinting towards the tracks as he yelled out for the person standing in the distance. They turned around at his voice- it was a girl- and Everette forced himself to run faster. He leapt at her, even as he heard the whistling of the approaching train. His heart skipped a beat, but he did not back away. Grabbing the arm of the girl roughly, he pulled her away from the tracks and pushed her onto the platform before jumping up next to her, just as the train came in sight, slowing down gradually. The girl tried to push him off herself, but he held on tightly till the train came to a halt.

"What were you thinking?!" the girl screamed at him.

He frowned at that. Maybe it was _he_ who should ask that question, for _he_ had saved that girl from committing suicide. But he had to admire the nerve of her, talking to him like that!

"What were _you_ thinking?" Everette asked aggressively.

"Ugh! It's none of your business!"

And with that, the girl sped away from the spot, and Everette was sure he heard sobbing. He sighed dramatically, but he couldn't really get the thought out of his head. For the first time since his parents' death, he had helped somebody. He had saved a person's life.

When his parents were alive, they always went out of their way to help the orphans. Everette often wondered why it was so, but they always replied that it made them happy. When they died, he always thought they were fools for being kind. They were fools for risking their lives to help the children trapped in the orphanage when the fire broke out.

But today, it was different. Today _he_ had risked his life to save a completely random stranger and he felt amazing. He felt better than he had in years. He had helped someone who needed it. He had done an act of kindness, and it wasn't even deliberate.

He was enjoying the feeling.

* * *

 _Present time…_

"Everette, you can do this!"

"Thanks Juliet," the eighteen-year-old said as he smiled at the girl he loved. He and Juliet had been there for each other since the day he saved her sister's life. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed since that incident. The best thing that happened to him was that he met Juliet.

She taught him to live life. She taught him to love life. There was something about her that won his heart, that made him want to give up everything of his just to have her by his side. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her, but he noticed the changes that he had gone through. Everette had given up on crimes long ago. Now, under the guidance of his trainer JT and the support that his beloved provided, Everette was certain he could win the Games.

The Games was, in a twisted way, his idea of redemption. He had done a lot of wrong in his life. He wanted to show people that he had changed, and in a district like One, volunteering for the Games was the best way to do so. He had to prove that he was a changed man now, and he was glad that Juliet was by his side on his quest.

"Everette, good luck for the Games. I hope to see you after you emerge victorious."

"I hope so too, Juliet. I hope so too."

 **District Two**

 **Siobhan Ripple (16) D2F**

The girl tapped her foot impatiently, but it was still done in a rhythmic way. The grandeur of the room she was in did not seem to affect her at all. The artistic tapestries, the expensive carpets, the majestic decoration all went unnoticed as she waited for the two people she wanted to see right now.

Of course, her father would be emotional when he'd see her. He hadn't really been in the favour of her volunteering after all; he being a victor. It had been hard to convince him into seeing things her way, but ultimately, he gave in. Siobhan loved her father for it. It would have been a shame had he not tried to understand her thirst for competition, and her determination to excel. Being the best was what she aimed for, and she was glad she had her family's support.

Yes, there had been many volunteers from District two, and many of them won. However, the number of victors from her District had dwindled a bit in the recent years, and Siobhan was not pleased at all. It felt as if the volunteers had betrayed _her_ when they fell. Sometimes, they just did not give their best, and that's what annoyed Siobhan more than anything else. Not trying your best was a crime, as far as she was concerned.

The past did not matter much though. She was going to compete for the Games this year, and she had trained hard for it. No way was she going to let stupid emotions get the better of her in the arena. It was a competition, and Siobhan was tired that nobody treated it as such.

That would change now.

At the moment, however, she was wondering what was keeping her family from visiting her. She was eager to meet Saoirse especially; her twin was her best friend in the entire world and one who had stood by her through thick and thin.

As long as she could remember, Siobhan had only known her father and her identical twin. Her father was divorced, and her mother did not think even once to check on them, whether they were alive or not. It hurt Siobhan when she was younger, but now things had changed. Her mother could go to hell for all she cared. She couldn't really imagine why any woman would not want to even look at her children once, and when she saw that there were people who were ready to die for their kids, she couldn't help but feel hostile towards her.

She didn't need her mother though. Sheamus, her father, was more than capable of raising two daughters all by himself. He had done everything in his power to give them all the joy in the world he could, and Siobhan appreciated his efforts. Saoirse and she did not need anyone else.

Speaking of Saoirse, Siobhan still couldn't get used to the fact that they looked so identical. They both had long, auburn hair that complimented their sea-green eyes and tanned skin. Siobhan was a bit more muscular and they were both nearly of the same height. Her features were what people would call very 'Four-ish' but Siobhan cared little about that. Both she and Saoirse were more focused on being at the top, Siobhan in the Games, Saoirse in academics.

"Siobhan!"

"Well," Siobhan said, putting on a fake expression of exasperation and surprise at the same time, "Do I know you?"

Saoirse chuckled at that and slapped her sister's back, grinning at her. Sheamus smiled at his daughter, but Siobhan knew he was worried. Maybe he was second guessing his decision to let her volunteer. She smiled at him confidently, trying to let him know that he need not worry for her.

"Last time I checked," Saoirse replied, pulling on a straight face, "We were sisters."

Siobhan raised her brow at her and then answered, "And why did it take you both so long?"

"Oh goodness Siobhan!" Saoirse exclaimed and slapped her forehead dramatically, "I totally forgot! There's a long queue outside, all wanting to meet you!"

"What?" Siobhan asked in mild surprise. A queue? As far as she knew, there were no queues for anybody any other year. Why would there be one for her, and her only?

"You're pulling my leg," she said warily, earning a gasp from Saoirse. She clapped her hands to her mouth and then lowered them, looking at her twin as if she had seen something out of this world.

"Pulling your leg?! I'm damn serious Siobhan! There are so many people who want to meet you and wish you luck for the future!"

"Anything."

"I'm not lying!"

"Siobhan," her father, smiling lightly as he observed his daughters, "She is pulling your leg."

" _Dad!"_ Saoirse cried, looking at their father in exasperation, "You weren't supposed to say that! She was falling for it!"

"I wasn't," Siobhan replied, a smirk on her confident face, "I have yet to prove myself, dear. But once I have, there will be queues outside my door."

Her twin laughed at that before clapping her on the shoulder again, when their father stepped towards them, the smile from his face gone, and his worry etched in her concerned eyes.

"Siobhan," he said, "I know you've trained for this hard and long. You're capable and competent, and you're talented. You possess the qualities of a victor. However, I must warn you against over confidence, and despite all your good qualities, it can be the reason of your doom."

Siobhan opened her mouth to interrupt, but Sheamus continued. "No, I'm not saying you won't handle yourself well; I have complete faith in you. But please remember Siobhan, that there are five others who have trained day and night for this as well. In fact, most of them will be older than you, more experienced than you, and maybe even stronger than you. Hence, don't get carried away. Play smartly, and don't get attached to anyone. In the beginning, help your allies, but try to stay away from the limelight anyway. Are you getting me?"

"Yes dad," Siobhan replied with a smile. Her father was often times worried about her, but that was because he cared so much. She wasn't going to let him down, no matter what.

"Dad, I will keep all of it in mind. Don't worry, I'll return to you, and I will return alive. None of the others will be able to do anything. I'll make sure of that."

And she would. No way was she going to toss all her efforts for nothing.

 **Casper Cavette (18) D2M**

The bars in front of him made him feel sick whenever he was in this place. The loneliness of the place, the darkness and the damp smell made his skin crawl whenever he came here, but there were things that had to be done. Despite the unwelcoming feel of the building, this was the day he looked forward to for the entire year.

Not many people would be delighted to be in jail, even if for a day. Why would anyone want to visit such a gloomy place? However, to the tall, muscular boy, the dislike of this place was nothing compared to the joy it gave him to finally meet his sister.

And so, it was on the Reaping Day when his bright blue eyes searched the cells. He raised his hand to remove the messy brown locks from in front of his eyes as he looked behind the bars, seeing nobody there.

 _Maybe it is the next one._

The boy carried himself to the next cell, and then to the one after that, when he finally saw the girl he had come to meet. A light smile broke on his face. But then he recalled the reason why his sister was here, living the life of a criminal when she did no wrong, and the smile was wiped off. No, he wasn't going to let insignificant people like Mina dampen his mood. It was a special day, after all.

"Camilla!"

The seventeen-year-old looked up hurriedly at the sound of her beloved brother's voice, and her green eyes lit up when she saw him. It seemed as if she had acquired something invaluable and out of the world, and when she sprinted towards the door of the cell, Casper couldn't help but feel angry once again. The Peacekeepers had refused to let him into the cell, or let her out. And after seeing his dearest sister after a whole year, all the young boy wanted to do was give her a hug and tell her that he would love her no matter what. That he missed her every day.

Camilla's hands clenched the bars tightly, and her brother grasped them firmly, glad that at least he could feel her touch. Camilla grinned at him, and to Casper it seemed as if she had smiled after a very long time indeed.

"I thought you won't show up!"

"How's that even possible?" Casper asked gently, "Of course I'd come to meet you."

"Well then, how's everything? How's mum? Our friends? How're you?!"

"Whoa calm down girl!" he answered, grinning at her, still wishing that the bars had been absent, "Everything's going well. As for me, I've been chosen to volunteer this year."

"You've been what?!"

Camilla's expression was one of disbelief, pride, shock, concern and joy all at the same time. She couldn't believe that her brother had been chosen to volunteer for the Games! Casper must have surely excelled in training, and she was proud of her brother's success. But…

"How's mum taken the news?"

Casper sighed at that. This question had been expected, and although he had managed to have his way, he wasn't really convinced.

"Well, she wasn't in favour at first. But then she agreed."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"I'm not really sure about it, to be honest. However, I-I want to prove myself, Camilla. I'm better than dad. I've-I've improved. I've grown stronger. I want to prove that I'm not that weak little boy anymore who was bullied in his younger years. I've to prove that we tributes from Two are more than just what is the stereotype, you know?"

"I know."

A pause passed between them. His father… he loved his father. Casper remembered being extremely unhappy when he had been thrown out of the house, but he didn't blame his mother. How could he? His father was disloyal to her, and any woman would react the same way. but he didn't want to judge his father based on just that, because he remembered that the man who had sired him was a good and caring parent.

"You know Cas? Had _I_ been outside, I'd be the one volunteering and you'd be sitting at home, watching me achieve victory. Sadly, my situation hasn't really allowed me to train."

Casper laughed at that, the sound unfamiliar in this gloomy abode. He it felt as if nobody had laughed in this place for years… or perhaps never. But Casper was glad that her time in prison hadn't really changed Camilla much. She was just as competitive as she was when they were young children. The good old days! How much they used to enjoy the mutual rivalry they had! He wished more than ever now that she would be out free like a bird, with him. It was all Mina's doing. A drug addict that she was, she found no problem in killing a drug dealer and framing his innocent sister. Of course, he had publicly owned her many-a-times, for he could be vengeful, but it wasn't enough. Camilla was still behind bars, and he wasn't able to do anything about it, in spite of wanting to so desperately.

No, he was here to visit his sister. Those negative thoughts had to be kept at bay. And so he smirked at her before coming up with a comment.

"I don't think so Camilla. I think the Academy Trainers can see a trainee's worth. And hence, it would still be me going into the Games, and _you'd_ be watching me on TV when I'd emerge victorious."

"Ah no Cas! You're right. They value real worth and talent, and that's why when the _best_ wasn't available, they went for the _second best_ , mainly because they'd consider it wrong to send two siblings into the arena at once."

"You're all talk, little sister."

But he was happy that she was arguing with him. The conversation was not going as he had planned; he had so many things he wanted to say to her after not meeting her for a whole year, but words were failing him now, and he was grateful that Camilla was trying to pull his leg. At least it seemed to be making her somewhat happy, as if her pain had lessened a bit, and that was what Casper wanted. Hence, he was glad the course the conversation had taken.

"Casper," Camilla said, her face completely solemn now, "Just keep your cool in the arena and-and try your best to win. I-I don't want to lose you."

His grip on her hands tightened when she spoke the words, but he smiled at her nonetheless and answered, "Don't worry. I'll be back. And- and if it's possible… I'll try to get you out of here."

"No! You may get in trouble Cas!"

"I won't. If I'm a victor I can make sure that it's Mina who's there," he pointed inside the cell, "And that you're here, with me."

"I-I can only wish you the best. I hope you win, Cas. If not for anyone, then for Riley."

"I won't disappoint anyone. Neither you, nor her."

No… he couldn't let Riley down. The girl, two years older than him, was his best friend and something like a mentor. When he was young and being harassed and beaten, it had been Riley who had showed those bullies their place. It had been Riley who used to escort him to his house. It was she who taught him to fight. She changed him completely, and for that he owed her.

"Good luck Cas. Do your best."

"I will Camilla. I will."

 **Hi guys! This is the first introductory chapter of this story, and I'm glad to have started off! Many of you may notice that my writing style here is a little different from what it usually is. Just trying a new style. XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write all these tributes, and I hope I didn't mess them up too much. The first POV was written a long time back, the next two a couple of weeks ago, and the last one pretty recently, so I guess the size of the POVs might differ, although I did my best to not let that happen. But I enjoyed writing them all! Thanks for submitting them! I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter and the tributes.**

 **Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**District Eleven**

 **Maurice Toussaint (15) D11M**

It was a beautiful day in District Eleven. The sun reached out to the citizens with its warm fingers. A gentle breeze was blowing, making the leaves on the high trees rustle in reply. A coolness had engulfed the place despite the sun and the birds, unaware of the tension among the residents, were soaring high in the sky, chirping merrily as if carrying news from some unknown lands.

Maurice Toussaint couldn't enjoy the scenery though.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to. He just… couldn't. As he stared at the birds from his open window, the wind slapping his freckled face, he wondered how they managed to do it. To fly, to sing, to be happy. There was a delight in their voice, something that was absent from Maurice's life. Letting out a sigh, he withdrew himself and looked around the room. There was nothing much to look at but his family still had a better house than most in the District.

However, his bare room still gave him the little comfort that he received. This was a place where he, and only he, ever entered. This was a safe haven, away from the prying eyes of the bullies, away from the hateful glare of his sister. Here he could be himself.

For somebody who was the birthday boy, Maurice wasn't too happy. After all, there had been nothing much in his life to look forward to. Besides, his birthday happened to be the Reaping Day. Most children would be worried about being selected to go to the Games. For Maurice, the fear went deeper than that. It wasn't just about being chosen to compete in a deathmatch, it was about going _out._ Outside was dangerous. Outside was terrible. There was nothing good outside his bare room. The world, with its vile creatures known as humans, only brought a terrible fate to those who tried to fight it. No, he was safe inside.

But today he'd have to go out, just like every other year. That one day when he wasn't safe.

In a place like Panem, one would wonder how a person could survive without going out. People had to work to live. People had to go to school. But the people of Eleven would also remember the shy boy with freckles all over his body and startling amber eyes. They remembered the boy who was teased by his peers for being different. Humiliation, bullying…. He was used to all of that. After all, he used to attend school till he was fourteen. However, there was a limit, and it seemed that fate wanted his life to cross that limit that kept him in contact with humans.

He was always shy, but both he and his mother realised soon enough that he couldn't really be an academic genius… or even someone who could just pass his exams. The alphabet appeared very strange to him. The numbers weren't any better. It was later that he found out that he had a problem called dyslexia.

Wasn't he just so full of problems?

Anyway, being unable to read and write properly brought Maurice under the radar of the school bullies… and his beloved elder sister. Cherie had no reason to hate him other than the sole strong desire to do so. This desire, possibly born due to sibling rivalry, was beyond strong. Cherie, who was so much older than Maurice to even contemplate on being jealous of her little brother, left no opportunity to torture him. She and her friends made Maurice the source of their entertainment. Once she left him in the incinerator of their basement. Another time she forced him to dress in their mother's clothes and walk around the school. another time her friend enlightened him on his ugliness. It was, in fact, not surprising at all that he feared all women and girls.

Now, Cherie had moved in with her fiancé. She worked as a nursing aid. Everyone loved her. All was well. Or… was it? Maurice could never get past the colours that his sister had shown. She had spoilt her childhood but now she looked after other people. How ironic.

Being in solitude had many advantages, but one disadvantage was enough to outweigh them all. Solitude gave a person time. Time to think, time to ponder. Time to reflect on one's life. And Maurice, in the solitude of his room and in his estrangement from mankind, had more than enough time to contemplate on the events of his miserable life. Cherie was to be blamed for this, but was she having any misery? No. she was happy. She was _happy._ She was _confident._ _She owned it._ Although she ruined his life she carried on with her own without a _care._ And what about Maurice? He was doomed. Words like confidence and happiness did not exist in his vocabulary.

But now was not the time to think about it. His own thoughts had become his enemy but in them he found comfort. How strange was the human brain! Indulging in what it despised! Attractive and yet repulsive, that was the power of the mind. That was what made humans as wretched as they were.

It was time to get ready though. His red hair in curls… most of it was shaven. As a child, most people couldn't decide on his gender based on the back of his head and many assumed him to be a girl. Now he wore distinctly male clothing, with his dark full sleeved shirts and trousers made specifically for males. Maurice didn't want to spend any time on getting ready. Why would anyone get ready for going to a 'ceremony' that selected a child to get slaughtered? He dropped the idea of dressing in anything fancy, and so, putting on black shoes full of holes, Maurice, with shaking steps, emerged out of his room.

He let out a deep, shaky breath before stepping forward. Two more years other than this one… Then he'd be free. Free to stay in his house. Free to think in his room. Clenching his fists, he tried to relax himself in order to proceed. Very soon, very soon he'd be free.

 **Ari Bell (17) D11F**

"Ari, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Rocco. No need to apologise."

"But- but you always have to do everything because of me. I-I feel so useless, watching everything as a spectator."

"Enough of that! None of it's happening because of you, Rocco, so you better not blame yourself for everything wrong happening. And you're not useless. I don't I could've continued to live through another day if it hadn't been for you. Plus, I like working. It's for the family, after all."

"You're too sweet, Ari. You're too sweet."

"Not as much as you."

The boy smiled at his sister as soon as the words left her lips. Ari pushed the chair forcefully, and a sigh escaped her. Her tired eyes still smiled at her brother, and then she stopped pushing the chair. Holding his hand and grabbing his back gently, she somehow managed to put him back in bed. Rocco was paralysed from waist down, and hence was incapable of moving around on his own. Ari didn't mind helping him but sometimes, her tired muscles simply begged to give up. It wasn't Rocco's fault that this had happened, neither for their misfortune. If anything, he was the victim of domestic assault.

No, Ari didn't blame her mother either. Or rather, she didn't want to blame her mother, but the mind wasn't like the heart; it knew what was wrong was wrong and couldn't be excused. Sure, she knew her mother was mentally unwell, and would have never pushed her son from the stairs so hard that he'd break his spine had she been healthy. But the fact remained the same, that both her mother and the two siblings needed help, their mother for her health and the children from her mother.

"Where have you kept the bottle you ***?!"

Rocco looked at his sister fearfully, who just pursed her lips. This was the problem. Alcohol had destroyed her family completely. It wasn't her mother Willa who consumed alcohol, it was the alcohol that had consumed her. Now Willa cared neither about her son nor her daughter as long as she had her beloved alcohol bottle with her, which Ari paid for, by the way.

"ARI!"

"She's mad," Rocco whispered softly, and reached for his sister's hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, he smiled at her softly. He wasn't oblivious to her pain and suffering and the many sacrifices she had made, and he himself didn't feel particularly good about it. However, he was there emotionally if she needed him, and Ari was grateful for the support.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said giving her brother a pat on the shoulder and extricating her hand from his grip. Walking out of the room, Ari shut the door slightly to keep her brother out of the mess that was sure going to be created. Slowly, she walked into her mother's room.

Empty glass bottles were littered on the floor. There was an unmistakable stench of cheap alcohol in the stagnant room. Old, ragged clothes were strewn across the room. Dust had settled on the window sill as if they had found a new home. The mattress looked as if it hadn't been washed in months, because it hadn't. And the woman lying on it too looked as unclean as her bed.

"Where were you, you stupid woman?!" Willa screamed.

Ari closed her eyes for a second. It was hard, looking at the woman whose very image she was. She despised herself for sharing her mother's looks. In fact, the resemblance was so striking that people had told her when she was sixteen that she looked exactly like her. That was enough for Ari, and without wasting a moment she shaved her head. Some of the curly black hair had grown back now, and its length was the only thing that distinguished between their appearances. Otherwise their dark skin, full lips and dark eyes were too alike, except that Willa's eyes held cruelty which Ari's lacked.

"I asked you something! Answer me!"

"Where I was is none of your business," Ari replied calmly, all the while mentally preparing herself for the fight that was about to happen.

"You're forgetting girl, that you live in MY house! Otherwise you and you good-for-nothing brother wouldn't have a roof on your heads! Don't talk to me that way! do you get it?!"

"Very well."

"Now give me a bottle. Go get it!"

"I won't."

Willa raised her gaze slowly, her dark cruel eyes piercing her daughter. Slowly, she staggered to her feet, swaying as she walked towards her. Looking at her straight in the eye, Willa said in a low, steady voice, "What did you say?"

Ari knew what was coming. She knew she might not be able to even walk out of the room on her own if she said a word. But looking at her drunk mother, she just didn't want any more of this. How long was she supposed to listen to her mother's taunts, her screams and bear her beatings? There was a limit to everything, but Willa seemed to have forgotten everything.

"I- I have yet to receive my wages," Ari said. Of course, it wasn't what she had in mind, and it wasn't what she would have said, had she not had a paralysed brother to think of. Ari was the bread earner of the household. She worked outside, reaping the crops, far away from the house. She couldn't be available instantly in case of an emergency. And in such a situation, it would be unwise to leave her angry mother with her helpless brother. What if she did something drastic? Beatings, taunts… they could survive. But what if Willa decided to do something unforgivable? What if she attacked Rocco and he died? That was not only possible but also probable if she angered her mother.

"I don't know about that! I want my alcohol!"

"I'll- I'll try," Ari said and retreated a few steps before leaving the room quickly. She didn't want her mother to say a thing more, and leaving the spot was the best way to avoid that.

However, this couldn't continue for long. Every day the situation was getting worse. Her mother's sanity was deteriorating with every passing second, and something had to be done. Rocco deserved better. He could be helped. It would be in everyone' favour if he could become independent, especially his own.

Maybe there was a solution to this problem. But it had a huge risk attached. Would she survive it? Could she survive it?

Rocco's bedridden image flashed her mind, followed by her mother's threats. No… things had to be taken into her hands now. The Games were approaching. Normally, nobody would ever want to 'participate' in this event but Ari was helpless. Earlier, things had been slightly better. She hadn't really been afraid for her brother's life. Volunteering wasn't something she wanted to do but honestly, somethings didn't happen according to our wishes.

And however hard she'd try to deny it, there was no better option. Volunteering was the way out of this mess.

 **District Twelve**

 **Horatio Aravani (14) D12M**

"District Twelve, I am pleased to announce the name of the lucky young man who'll represent District Twelve in the Ninety First Annual Hunger Games. Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give it up for Claude Reynaud!"

A young man of eighteen stepped out of the line immediately. Even as the crowds started heaving sighs of relief, the young man started walking ahead in a brisk manner. The Reaped tribute's reaction wasn't what people were used to see. In circumstances like these, people were expected to show some fear, some anger, some sadness, anything really. But smiling? Looking relieved? No, that was a spectacle in not only District Twelve, but in majority of the world. Hence, neither the escort nor the crowd could understand what was evoking the smile on Claude Reynaud's handsome face.

However, the tribute's strange cause of happiness was certainly known to one young lad, four years younger than him, who watched the events unfold before him with a frown. Whereas his peers talked among themselves to congratulate each other on surviving another year, for Horatio Aravani the only person that existed was Claude Reynaud.

In fact, he despised the older boy's happiness to such an extent that he couldn't bear it. Raising his thin arm, the fourteen-year-old boy said in a loud, clear and authoritative tone, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Claude spun on his spot, his eyes fixed on Horatio, his smile wiped out, replaced by a look of terror that nobody other than him could explain. There was silence in the Square like the one before a storm, and even the escort had no idea what to say.

The boys appeared to be in utter shock. They couldn't decide who was crazier; the boy who was Reaped or the boy who volunteered? Some of them shook their heads wisely, coming to the conclusion that Horatio might be a poor little thing needing help. The boy in question was unfazed by all the stares and pointing. His light brown eyes were focused only on the boy he volunteered for his deathmatch for.

"No Horatio!" Claude said finally, as if he had just come to his senses. As the younger boy passed by him, he grabbed him by the arm. The younger boy paused, and his eyes seemed to be aflame. Everyone was holding their breath.

"You- you can't volunteer! I deserve this! Please- please don't do this!"

Finally, Horatio looked into Claude's eyes as he aggressively pushed his hand off his wrist. The younger boy was only five feet four, significantly smaller than Claude, but he seemed to be towering over him. So intense was his gaze that Claude lowered his; he didn't have it in himself to look Horatio in the eye.

"You don't decide what you deserve, Claude," Horatio said smoothly, "I do. And a deathmatch isn't what you deserve. Because a deathmatch will kill you once whereas your guilt will kill you everyday Claude, just as it has been for the past couple of years. Your guilt will kill you, and that's the punishment you deserve."

"Horatio, please. If anything happens to you, I won't be able to live with it! I've wronged you! Why are you punishing yourself?"

"That's where you're wrong Claude. I'm not punishing myself. If I die, my story will be over in a second. But you'll know till your last breath that I died because of what you did. You'll remember that you destroyed fourteen families. You'll remember that you took the lives fourteen innocent people. And I don't mind being added to the list."

"I-I'm sorry-"

"My father was one of them," Horatio whispered, as his moist eyes started stinging him. A single tear trickled down his right cheek even as he tried to keep his voice steady, "He was my everything Claude. You snatched him from me. I get it that you weren't in the right state of mind when you did it, but a murder is a murder. The only reason I never informed the Peacekeepers is that I want you to finish yourself. That'll be my revenge."

"Hor-"

Before Claude could say anything, Horatio pushed against him and started towards the stage, where his escort was staring at him in awe. His District Partner looked less than impressed though, and he smirked at her. Where everyone was talking about him volunteering, and that too at the age of fourteen, Teddy Formico simply looked bored. This would be interesting.

 _"There was no need to do that, son."_

Ah, there he was. His dear father… initially, when he was thirteen, a really tender age, he had been troubled by the voice of his father. His father was, after all, dead, and hearing the voice of the dead was not the most desirable ability. The voices disturbed him, and he thought he was going insane. His mother didn't want to hear about it at all. Nobody wanted to help for nobody took him seriously. And so his father's voice stayed. Horatio would have tried harder had his father not mentioned the name. The name of his murderer.

Horatio couldn't believe it at the time. How could Claude do this?! The murdering spree in his District that had happened when he was eleven… how could Claude be the murderer? Wasn't he very young himself?

But the voice kept on egging him until he finally decided to confront the said boy about it. He was sure he wasn't doing the right thing. Accusing someone of murder was no small deal, and he had made a mental apology if needed. He was certain it would be needed. Therefore, it was only natural that he got puzzled when Claude looked at him with terrified eyes.

He had never imagined that his father's voice had been right all along.

 _"It was dad. This is the best punishment for him."_

 _"But what about you?! You can die in there!"_

 _"Well yes, but that'll also fall in his kill list."_

 _"You're more forgiving than that."_

 _"Yes I am dad, but only for them who deserve it."_

Finally, brushing his medium length dark hair from his face, Horatio stepped onto the stage and next to the escort. He looked sideways at Claude, who still stood at the exact same spot, his eyes full of tears, and then turned to the escort with a smile.

"A volunteer! And so young too! What's your name, honey?"

"Horatio Aravani."

"That's a pretty name! So Horatio, do you want to say anything to your District here?"

The boy shook his head to which the escort nodded. He asked Teddy to come forward, and the two shook hands. Her grip was strong but her face looked completely blank. To Horatio it seemed as if she wanted to say a million things, but somehow, they'd all been erased from her mind.

"District Twelve, give it up for your tributes; TEDDY FORMICO AND HORATIO ARAVANI!"

 **Teddy Formico (16) D12F**

There was a lot to process at the moment.

Teddy Formico paced her room silently. The sound of her feet on the blue carpet was light, but to her it was too loud. The beauty of the Justice Building seemed to be non-existent right now. The long tapestries depicting stories centuries old looked unimportant. Their worth might be more than the earnings of half the District, but right now the beautiful bluish unicorn was of least matter to her.

All her life Teddy had taken all her decisions by herself, with no restraint. Her freedom was without boundaries, and she savoured her independence. Sure, she may not know what she was going to do with her life once she'd have to leave her parents' home, but she was certain that going to a deathmatch was never on the list. And here she was, pacing this majestic room, unable to focus on any single point.

Well, she thought bitterly, at least everyone will know you now. Attention was something Teddy craved, and she didn't mind it being of the negative kind. Attention was ultimately nothing but attention, and she was happy with being the name that was on every tongue, even if it was for all the wrong reasons. Who cared anyway? Her parents didn't. Her friends didn't. _She_ didn't.

But now wasn't the time to contemplate on the past. Now wasn't the time to evaluate her life. No… action was needed now, and solid plan. She had to take some decisions now, right decisions. It wasn't something unimportant at stake, it was her life. Her life that she wanted to save at any cost.

Tired of pacing the room, she sat down on the sofa in exasperation. The seat was too soft for her and she sighed. Had she come in at any other occasion, she could have truly enjoyed being here. But at the moment, the luxurious room appeared to be mocking her at her fate.

 _No…!_

It was a relief when the door opened and in stepped her parents. Teddy almost jumped to her feet but then decided against it. She wasn't one to show emotions, and running to her parents who didn't even care would be the biggest display of weakness, something that she couldn't afford. So she sat straight and eyes her parents curiously as they stepped towards her rather awkwardly. The two didn't get along with each other, or with Teddy. Outside home they were social butterflies, and ever loving but away from the prying eyes of the world, this family was not only dysfunctional, but also detached.

"Teddy," her mother said, sitting down on the sofa next to her. Before the Reaped girl could say a word, her mother wrapped her in an embrace. She felt as if something wet had fallen on her shoulder. This behaviour perplexed Teddy, who wasn't used to portrayals of love from her parents. She looked at her father, who was standing rather awkwardly. He tried to smile at her, but failed miserably.

"I-I'm sorry!" her mother said, her voice threatening to crack, "We should've had looked after you better. We should've taken care of you! But we didn't. I'm s-so s-sorry!"

"She's right," her father said softly, his eyes on the floor, "We should've tried to cooperate. I hate it that your mother and I could never make amends, and you had to suffer because of that. We failed as parents. I'm sorry Teddy. I really am."

Unsure of what to do, Teddy patted her mother's shoulder gently. This reaction was something new for her, as she would usually not respond in a semi-kind way, but her parents' emotional outburst was overwhelming her, and she didn't know what to do.

Wait…

"Mum, dad," she said as she released herself from her mother's hug.

"Yes child?"

"You really want me to come back, don't you?"

"What question is that?" her father exclaimed, "Of course, we do!"

"Then do me a favour."

"Tell us Teddy."

The tribute's mind was turning fast now. Her parents, despite the huge social gap, were on good terms with the mayor and other influential people from Twelve. If she could make use of these connections…

"Okay. I want you to make use of your contacts and persuade people from this District into sponsoring me."

"But-"

"No buts dad," Teddy said in a steely voice, "That's the least you can do to make up for everything. And that'll definitely improve my chances of getting back here alive."

"We'll try, honey," her mother whispered with a nod, "We'll surely try."

"Good, mum," Teddy replied with a smile. _Hopefully that'd take care of sponsors._

Soon enough, it was time for her parents to leave. Teddy gave them a hug each, and reminded them of their task unabashedly. When they were out, she let out a deep breath and sat back down on the sofa. Hopefully, her parents would secure some sponsors for her. All they had to do was to sell her image as a potential victor, and half the task would be done.

The small, scrawny girl crossed her legs and closed her blue eyes. Pushing her dark hair from her fair face, she let out a deep sigh from her thin, cracked lips. She was certain nobody would visit her now. Her friends were pretty much like her. At least they tried to be. Hence, she had not a doubt in her mind that nobody would show up.

Therefore, when the door opened, it was no surprise that she was shocked. She opened her eyes hastily, only to look at Blake, her partner number… five? Six? Who knew? Teddy had long ago stopped counting her lovers. The relationships never lasted, and it was no news that she changed her boyfriends like clothes. However, she was shocked to see Blake there, in her room, to bid her goodbye.

"Blake?" she asked in surprise, getting to her feet.

The boy didn't look happy at all to be there. However, he simply smirked back at her.

"We may never get to meet again, Teddy," he said, "And so I had to tell you."

"Tell what?"

"That you're a ***. No way will you escape that arena alive. I hope you enjoy your time in the Capitol."

Teddy's mouth formed a thin line on hearing his words. Suddenly she smiled at him and replied, "Thank you so much, Blake. I'll certainly enjoy my time. You do too."

Smirking, the boy turned around to leave, when Teddy grabbed the nearby glass and threw it at his head. It shattered and fell on the floor, and a loud cry left Blake's lips.

"Security! Take this man away!"

Even as Blake held his head to stop the bleeding, the door burst open and in stepped tow Peacekeepers. The boy turned to Teddy furiously, holding his wound tightly.

"You think you're so cool and superior Teddy? Well then, mark my words. You're returning in a coffin. You got me? In a coffin!"

"Please remove this piece of junk from my eyesight."

There were many more obscenities that Blake shouted out even as the Peacekeepers dragged him out of the room roughly. Once they shut the door, Teddy sat down again. Well, if nothing else then this encounter was at least amusing.

"Oh Blake, you're _so_ wrong" she said, closing her eyes again, her mind working on a strategy already, "I'll be returning alive. Just wait and watch."

 **Uh… hi all. Look who updated after two months. XD I'm really sorry for the delay, people, but things are rough. I won't give up on this, certainly, but I guess updates will be late. Not two months though, no that will too much. Anyway, how are you all?**

 **So, how was this chapter? My writing is pretty rusty here, especially for Maurice. All these four tributes were some of the hardest of the lot, and I threw them all in that one chapter that I wrote after two months. Smart, right? I know. So what are your thoughts on these four? Who did you like the most? The least? I'm sorry if they weren't portrayed correctly. As I said, these were hard for me, and my writing is rusty from that two-month break. I'm honestly just happy that I wrote something.**

 **Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**District Nine**

 **Tybal Marran (17) D9M**

"Come on Tybal! Grab him!"

"You can do it!"

The crowd roared its support for him and his opponent in equal measure, unable to decide who to support. These people were considerably rich, and didn't mind spending a few bucks on entertainment and the satisfaction of listening to the small _creak!_ as the bones of the fighters were broken. There were around twenty people present there, a smaller amount compared to the other days. However, it was understandable, as the Reapings would take place the next day.

A white boy stood in the middle of the ring, provoking the opponent. The boy was around seventeen, with a fit physique. Blood and sweat dripped from his forehead, and threatened to enter his green eyes. A long scar ran across the back of his head, and the shirtless boy had many scars on his torso; the proof of all the battles he had fought.

Tybal watched his opponent, who appeared to be hesitating in approaching him. That was good. At least his aggressive demeanour was useful in scaring the opponents right before the match. The other boy, a strong boy of around twenty, finally decided to attack. With a roar, he ran forward and launched himself at Tybal in a leap.

The younger boy had anticipated this move. Crouching, he shot his arms, grabbing the other boy around the waist, and then lifted him bodily before slamming him on the ground. The crowd cheered, thumping their fists, crying out Tybal's name. They booed at the elder boy and screamed in Tybal's support as the other boy got to his knees to stand up. Tybal swung his foot which went crashing into his jaw. The crowd cheered when the satisfying _crunch_ sounded. Another bone broken.

The other boy was, however, determined. Despite his pain, he raged at the dark-haired boy before headbutting him straight into his chest. The force was enough to knock Tybal off his feet, when the elder boy punched his jaw hard. The only bad thing about this, as far as the crowd was concerned, that his jaw wasn't broken as well. Loud gasps of 'Aww' erupted among the audience which soon turned to cheering as once again the younger boy had his opponent in his grasp. This time he hit him hard on the torso before flinging him out of the ring.

"And the winner of this match is Tybal Marran!"

The younger boy smirked at the crowd as they cheered. Asher, the referee of the match, winked at him. In spite of a small crows, they had managed to make big money from the show. Sure, a jaw had been broken, and both the fighters were bleeding, but at least they'd be given somewhat better food, Tybal more so than his competitor.

The two boys helped Tropius up on his feet. He wasn't young like the other two, who were bound here by slavery. No, Tropius had been bought as a slave by the 'family'. And although slavery wasn't supposed to exist in Panem, Tropius knew very well that he couldn't escape as the family had paid for him.

The three friends, exhausted from the day's work, dragged themselves to the hellhole they called home. All the three were slaves to the family who owned one of the biggest enterprising companies in the District. Tybal and Asher were orphans, and had been 'adopted' by the family, or so they said. Where reality was concerned, the boys found themselves living in quarters that weren't fit for human habitation. They were required to work for more than twelve hours a day at grain mills and fields. Or, some lucky people were allowed to fight in the fight rings that were organised by the family. These children were basically slaves till they were adults. Food was given twice a day, a meagre bowl full of gruel, not a spoon more. Any requests for more food, or water, or sleep, was awarded with lashings and a day without any food. The members of the fight ring, however, added extra income for the family, and hence were allowed a little more of everything. Tybal had signed up for this only for the food. No, he wasn't interested in having his bones broken by other adopted 'children' of the family, but this was the only way for him to survive, even if his left shoulder had been dislocated twice already. He was just waiting to turn eighteen, and adult, after which he would be free to finally leave.

Or so he thought.

Looking at Tropius though, he wasn't so sure. His friend was an adult, and the family had basically bought him. Would they do the same to him? After all, he was pretty popular in this ring fights. People often bet their money on Tybal Marran winning the match. And he worked a lot on the fields as well. He hoped he wouldn't be bought like Tropius. There would be nothing to his life if that were to happen, and he was fed up of living like a slave.

"What are you thinking, Tybal?" Asher asked gently.

Now, Tybal usually wasn't a person who'd talk to others openly. Nor was he very friendly. But there were people in the family that he liked, that he was friends with, and with them he behaved without any mental or physical restrictions.

"Just tired, Asher."

At that, Tropius let out a very loud sigh. It was followed by an even louder groan as he leaned against Asher, who looked as if he'd fall under the weight. Tybal reached out to his friend and slung his arm across his own shoulder, trying to lessen the weight on Asher's.

"Thanks man."

A silence threatened to consume the company after that. All of them knew what Tybal meant when he said that he was 'tired'. He never meant it in the physical sense, and of them were brave enough to address the real cause of their misery. The boys were tired of the Capitol's tyranny which gave the rich people to exploit the poor and the helpless to such an extent. They were tired of being called the 'sons' of the family wherever they went, and being treated like a dog bathed in slime. They were tired of their lives.

But what could they do? What could Tybal do? It was written in the luck of the poor to endure, and that's what he did; endure. The possible reason for this was that he looked forward to his life after slavery. But what if he spoke out? What would happen to him? Would he be allowed to live even as a slave? It was highly unlikely.

The three broken boys continued on their way home, knowing in their hearts that for now, there was no escaping this hell.

 **Tapicca Shrone (14) D9F**

"Tapicca-"

"Just watch, Rihan!"

"Tapicca-"

"It's going to happen now!"

"Tapi-"

"Rihan! Silence. Just watch!"

Rihan was not entirely convinced of her friend's plan. Their record hadn't really been, how to say it? Tapicca was pretty reckless, and her plans _were_ rather formidable for a fourteen-year-old girl. Add to it the fact that she knew how to carry out her plans, which often created hilarious situations- for Tapicca. The person on whom the plan had been enacted would differ from Tapicca's idea of fun.

The two girls were neatly concealed behind some bush. Now, usually in Nine, nobody had the time to find a bush and hide behind it. But these two girls weren't like the usual crowd. They stood out. But today, Rihan was feeling annoyed because of the prickly bush. They cut her skin and clothes and were despicable itchy, something that her friend didn't seem to notice.

"What are you up to, Tapicca?"

"Just wait for a little while Rihan!"

The short girl shushed her reasonable friend, before turning her attention to the scene before her. It was a deserted field, with a single basket of grains kept in the middle. Rihan couldn't understand what was going to happen, but one thing was clear; it was a prank. After all, there were often words who became synonymous to a person. And prank had the same relationship with Tapicca.

They waited for what felt like an eternity to both of them, Rihan urging her friend to leave now, and Tapicca being firm on her stand to stay. And then, finally, it felt as if their wait was going to give them their fruit. Tapicca shook violently as she tried to suppress her giggles. Now, if she were the only one to vibrate like an oscillator, it would have been fine, but the prickly bush vibrated along with her, and so Rihan, the ever sensible one, grabbed her friend to steady her. At her touch, Tapicca regained control over her thin body again, and then there was silence except for the footsteps that approached.

Rihan's eyes widened when she saw who was approaching. Or rather, who were approaching. The Reaping was scheduled the next day, and an eerie calm had descended on the entire District but their escort, Europa, was intent on taking a walk among the fields and 'be one with nature'. So here she was, along with the respected mayor, taking a stroll of the clearing, a great tourist attraction that nobody wanted to visit. And here stepped forward the beautiful Europa, her voice full of glee as she pointed at the basket of grains.

"Tapicca," Rihan whispered gravely as the situation dawned on her, "Please don't say you're going to do so."

"Just watch Rihan!"

"You can get in trouble!"

"We won't be found!"

"Tapic-"

What Rihan wanted to say was never found out. Her words died on her lips as the most atrocious event unfolded in front of her eyes, and she could do nothing about it. Where the basket of grain was present mere moments ago, there lay a large circular cavity. Europa and the respected mayor were nowhere to be seen, but their voices were clear enough to be heard. The source of the melodious cursing was apparently the cavity on the ground, the culprit that sat still innocently.

Tapicca held Rihan's wrist tightly before taking off. It was initially slow as the two friends tried to get the feeling back in their feet. Till then, they were content in near wobbling. But when they picked up pace, which was surprisingly quick considering how long they'd been sitting still.

When they had put a considerable distance between themselves and the cavity, with the two amazing people inside it, Tapicca burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she was forced to shut her sharp, hazel eyes, tears squeezing out. Her dark red curls veiled her face as she doubled over laughing, her voice too loud for Rihan's comfort. Sure, she was her partner-in-crime, but this was _actually_ too much. Even when Tapicca had tricked a Peacekeeper into falling and making people believe that she had spoilt them, Rihan hadn't been this worried.

But this time it wasn't about a Peacekeeper. It was about their _escort and their mayor._ Although Rihan had to admit that they were foolish for walking alone in a clearing without any security. Who did that? The girls had definitely expected better from the mayor, if nothing else.

"You shouldn't have had done that," she said sternly, looking at Tapicca in the eye. The other girl laughed at her friend's serious face and then clapped her on the back.

"Relax! It was all good fun! Plus, which escort and mayor walk in a clearing in a district like Nine and actually walk to a stray basket? It was once in a lifetime event!"

Rihan groaned at that. Tapicca sure was not only a prankster, but also had a good range of words that made the situation funnier. And she was right. This stupidity wasn't on display every day. It had been a one in a lifetime event.

"But Tapicca, you must realise that it's dangerous. If anyone finds out… do you have any idea what will happen?"

"Nobody will find out Rihan! I've never been caught. Just chill."

"It's hard to 'just chill' with you being this way. Pranking a few boys and teachers is a different thing. It doesn't involve risk on your life! You need to understand this!"

Tapicca sighed, her shoulders slumping. She was afraid the sensible Rihan would object to her idea of fun, and Tapicca admitted her reasoning was solid. However, her skills in pranking were no small feat either, and she was sure she would get away with all the pranks if she did them right. But right now, the priority was to pacify her friend. And so, she smiled at Rihan and gave her a bear hug.

"Fine madam," she said with a goofy grin, "No more pranks on important people."

Rihan smiled back at her although she was convinced that Tapicca was goofing around. She knew her friend like the back of her hand. But still, like the good friend she was, she nodded and let the subject drop.

Hopefully, they would get away from this mess…

 **District Ten**

 **Lily Angler (17) D10F**

It was a common incident in District Ten for children to be orphaned at a young age. Many such deaths happened due to the dangers of working, many due to the harsh punishments and there were some cowardly souls who delighted in taking their own lives out of free will.

Such was the father of Lily Angler. His wife had passed some time ago and he, in his grief, had opted to commit suicide. Not once thinking about his fourteen-year-old daughter, who was orphaned. Who had no siblings. Who had no guardians. Late Mr. Angler didn't anticipate the harsh life at the orphanage, at least that was what it seemed like. Why else would he condemn his only daughter to such a fate?

The orphanage was slightly worse than a prison and slightly better than hell. The officials didn't mind assaulting children to 'keep them in line' from time to time. They didn't mind tearing off their outfits in case something went missing. After all, it wasn't uncommon to hide valuable objects like disposable spoons, cups and a slice of bread in the clothing. These were luxuries.

In such a situation, it would do one good to be on good terms with the authorities. Yes, despite it appearing to be a mammoth task, there were children who actually managed to achieve this feat, along with the bragging rights it brought. The orphanage was nothing less of a jungle, where the fittest and the strongest survived and the weak died of their own humiliation.

A particular lass of seventeen had acquired the skills needed to survive this wonderful place. She got along well with the warden, the staff, the children, the security, everyone. And it wasn't as if she didn't take her chance to steal. In fact, she was often in her room, munching on that extra slice of bread and cheese that was forbidden to all the issues in that orphanage. But she got away with it, and never once had she been assaulted. Politeness and cunningness were at forefront of all her out of the world abilities. Who, after all, could report a child's misdoings and yet get along with the said child? Wasn't it not the power of the extraordinary? Wasn't Lily Angler a special child, blessed with the virtues of shrewdness and an ability to put on a good show?

And now, supposedly after an entire decade, the orphanage was planning a trip to the neighbouring town. There would be ranches there, and people, and fresh green grass whistling in the wind. There would be clear skies and birds flying overhead, singing their melodious songs. There would be bakeries and different kinds of food, and there would be candy too! Now extending this type of kindness was not in the nature of the officials running the orphanage, but the authorities reasoned that good conduct was to be rewarded once in a while. And hence, the issues with good conduct were to be taken to the next town in a bus! None of the children knew what buses were like, having been here in the dark for almost all their life, and hence none of them wanted to miss out on the opportunity.

Lily, however, wasn't as enthusiastic as her peers. She'd been here for three years only, and knew what buses and candy were like. No, it wasn't as if she didn't want to experience something like pseudo freedom again, but she wasn't a person who could claim to be excited at this news. This behaviour was for the poor and the weak, and Lily refused to accept that she was either.

The bus had a capacity of forty people, and Lily wanted one seat for her. Currently though, her enemy Liliana was on the list, and she had to remove her from it. It wasn't going to be hard, only if she kept her acting real. And so, Lily walked down the corridor purposefully, the pearl necklace stowed away in the pocket of her navy blue dress. These were all that her parents had left her, and surprisingly the dress still fit. She carried the necklace only to fuel her rage further, which was really helpful for not making her feel guilty about what she did.

She turned to the right, facing a majestic looking oak wood door. Raising her thin tanned hand, the blonde knocked on the door smartly, her intense grey eyes fixed on it. Slowly, the girl lowered her hand, waiting for the response. It came.

"Come in!"

Grabbing the door handle, she pushed it open and walked into the warden's room.

The room was grand by the orphanage's standards. There was an actual sofa against the wall. The window gave way to the beautiful view outside and the warden himself was seated on the high chair behind a rosewood desk. A ceiling fan, a rarity everywhere, rotated swiftly overhead. Lily took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the swift air drying her sweat. But it was not a luxury to be indulging in for long, and hence she walked over to the warden and smiled.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning Lily!" he replied. Usually, he wasn't this cheerful, but Lily had managed to entrance him in such a way that he could never be mad at her. And hence, the fat man smiled at the girl in front of him, waiting politely for her to continue.

"Sir, I'm sorry for disturbing you but…"

"But what, Lily? Is something wrong? Do you have to…," the warden said and then lowered his voice, "report something?"

Lily nodded, her eyes miserable. It appeared as if she was grieving on the inside for her peer. This pretence was important, otherwise the warden would know she was playing him and everyone around. Slowly, in a broken voice, she spoke.

"Sir, Liliana has- she has stolen the knife from the kitchen."

The warden's tiny eyes widened at the news as he sprang to his feet. Never before… never before had a child dared to steal a weapon from the orphanage!

"What's she planning to do?!"

"Sir, Liliana doesn't get along well with many children. I'm afraid she might try to harm us."

"Well then, she and her room will be searched. Good job, Lily, for letting us know. I'll look into this at once!"

And with that, the angry warden stormed out, calling out for his staff.

Young Lily let out a sigh and then smirked. As she sat down on the sofa, she played in her mind the scene that was to be painted. The knife would be found in Liliana's room, just where Lily had panted it. The other girl would be punished, maybe even grounded into solitary confinement, and Lily would be going on the trip in her place. She didn't mind at all. Liliana was, after all, her enemy.

Grinning, she got to her feet. No, she didn't want to leave the room yet, but there were some luxuries that were to be enjoyed only for so long.

 **Wesley Elster (17) D10M**

 _Two years ago…_

The barn had finally been completed.

Wesley had been unsure of how long it would take for them to completely build the barn on their property. For as long as he could remember, they had been trying to build it. So, when it was finally completed, it took more than a couple of days for Wesley to digest it. That their family won't be talking about the completion progress anymore.

And now, father and son were already working on the barn.

It was a stormy night. Thunder roared in the distance, and the tall boy couldn't help but glance up at the sky every now and then. Lightning was approaching, and it would do them no good by staying around anymore. Staying in a barn during lightning wasn't a clever notion, and young Wesley, running his hand through his light brown hair, voiced his concerns to his father.

"You're right son, let's go back home."

These words acted like a trigger to the events that followed. It was almost mesmerising to watch for young Wesley, even as his father had already moved forward. The lightning tore open the very sky, and like a missile fell on the barn, impacting it with its full wrath.

It was a horrifying sight when the barn caught fire, and soon young Wesley was surrounded by flames. His father probably thought he had already escaped, but here he was, surrounded by flames gasping for breath, fighting off the smoke, running hard, calling out for his father. But he had left already, and Wesley was stranded in a burning barn with nowhere to go.

But he wasn't a person who gave up in the face of adversities, and so he continued to try and find a way. continued persistence on his part enabled him to spot a gap from where he could escape, and without waiting he bolted towards it. A part of his brain was repenting about how the barn was gone, and fifteen years of hard work had been for nothing, but he was thankful that at least he could see a path ahead.

But maybe he had thought it too early. For as soon as he made it to the gap, a meatal beam fell on top of him, crushing him under its weight. He tried to shove it off himself, coughing and crying due to the smoke. The fire was approaching, his father was nowhere to be seen, and he was trapped underneath a metal beam, helpless to go anywhere.

Before the fire, it was the smoke that engulfed in. He tried not to breathe, but it was impossible for any human to do, and the smoke claimed him. After that, there was darkness.

Wesley Elster had _not_ expected to open his eyes again. And especially not in his own bed, with his loving parents and the local healer looking at him. They were all smiling kindly, and it was looking at them that Wesley forgot about the searing pain in his body. Especially his left leg. The leg… there seemed to be something wrong with it…

"Son, it will be difficult for you to accept it," the healer said kindly, his voice heavy, "Your father managed to save you from the fire but the beam that had fallen on you had cut your leg. And now…"

He left the sentence hanging. None of them had the courage to tell the young boy of fifteen that his leg was gone, and that he couldn't possibly walk any more. The boy understood what had happened from the loud silence, and for a moment he too kept quiet. It was not easy, accepting that he couldn't walk anymore, but he had to. At least, he had to pretend for his parents. Wesley tried to look at the bright side of it all. At least he was alive, and living with his favourite people. There was nothing to mourn. That's what Wesley tried to convince himself of anyway. Forcing himself to smile, he looked at the three people. His mother was sobbing uncontrollably and his father… his father wasn't looking at anyone in the eye. He blamed himself…

"It's okay, sir," Wesley said bravely, "I-I'll try to manage."

"You can get a prosthetic leg," the healer suggested, "But-"

"I know they're expensive but I'll try my best to get it. And my family will help me. Right, dad?"

Mr Elster looked up at his son finally, and to Wesley it seemed as if he had been hit with a hammer. His father's eyes were bleak. His strong, confident dad was crying…

"Y-yes, son," he managed to whisper back, before averting his eyes again.

But Wesley was determined to earn the money to get himself a prosthetic leg. He couldn't look at his father killing himself with guilt. He was going to recover and planned to give it his all.

 _Present time…_

Luck favours those who put in the efforts, and this saying was proven true by Wesley Elster. Today, two years hence the accident, Wesley was walking on his own two feet, his long trousers concealing his fake leg. That wasn't something he was comfortable in revealing to the world, but the boy had trained himself to a level that his fake leg worked as well as his real one. In fact, Wesley didn't mind running around much either, all thanks to his new limb.

His light eyes had a twinkle in them as he walked back home, tired from the day's work. The strong young man had also promised his mother that would go grocery shopping after returning, and as far as he was concerned, it was high time he went to the shop. But the evening air was cool but not hostile, and the beautiful sounds of animals were delightful. He didn't see anything wrong in going in a little late. After all, nature and its beauty had to be enjoyed, and sometimes one had to make time for it. So Wesley slowed down his pace, humming an old tune, thinking about the next day. He wasn't keen on the Reapings, and it was no surprise that he loathed the Games just like any other human. In fact, the Games might be one of the only things he hated, for hate was a strong word. But there was nothing Wesley could do about it and it was this feeling that he disliked. He knew helplessness first hand and thus was not an alien to the grief of the common district man.

But he was powerless, and had a family to think about. He didn't dare to put their life at risk and thus he bore it all.

And he was going to bear it till the end.

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen! Pretty fast update, eh? So, how are you all doing? Life's been hectic, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting for so long. Hopefully, the chapter was decent. So, what are your thoughts on all the tributes? Who's your favourite of the bunch? Anything that stood out to you? Hope to hear from you soon.**

 **Have a nice day all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**District Three**

 **Canon Tadashi (14) D3M**

There was a lot of bustle in that particular household, the residents of which lived in a humble wooden cottage of sorts. The cottage wasn't anything extravagant or big but it was still pretty comfortable for the family members. One particular boy of fourteen couldn't keep himself steady at all, and his family members were tired of trying of to restrain him.

"It's just a worm Canon!" Mrs Kimiko said in annoyance as her son dived over the wooden chair with his camera.

"Mum! This isn't any common warm. It's blue!"

"Well that's why you should let me kill it. It's blue! Has a blue worm ever been seen in District Three?"

"Mum, they are rare. And that's why I _need_ a photo!"

Kimiko sighed as she watched her son, one among her triplets, corner the repulsive blue creature against the wooden wall. The short, chubby boy smiled, his slanted black eyes twinkling. He raised the camera, a very old version, one that possibly deserved a place in the Nation Capitol Museum, and then said, "Say cheese!"

The blue worm, surprisingly, seemed to look up at young Canon as if stunned, and the young boy took a snap. The flash of the camera looked like thunder to the poor worm, if it could see, Canon had no idea, and it looked as confused as Canon himself did during a Mathematics paper. The boy's mouth turned downwards and he stepped back. Kimiko raised her brows at that, and finally, with a homemade dustpan, hit the blue creature hard. Its short life ended in a second for which it should be grateful. Or so both the mother and the son thought anyway.

"The picture came out pretty… pretty," Canon said happily, "I'm quite pleased with it. I think I'll send this to District Seven for the picture gallery!"

Usually, inter-district travel and sending messages or photos wasn't allowed. However, in order to promote more understanding between the districts and the Capitol, President Leonato had introduced the magazine _To the Districts We Go!_ that was edited in District Seven. Citizens from all the Districts sent their articles and pictures to the Editor, and the magazine was printed every two months. It was a hit in the Capitol and everyone was a fan of it. Canon had sent tens of pictures to the magazine, and they usually got published. This gave the young urchin a right to boast of his impeccable photography abilities among his friends, which were plenty. His family was pretty proud of him, as every edition of the magazine had a picture he had taken.

"Canon, I don't think _anyone_ will be interested in a blue worm."

"The Capitolites are weird mum, they're interested in weird things."

This one argument had enough validity in it to beat all other arguments, and so the mother decided that it would be wise to drop the subject. After all, it didn't matter to her too much. Ultimately, she reminded herself, that she was only concerned with Canon's happiness.

Although she had to agree that it wasn't a big feat in itself as the young lad, with his ever-smiling face, was usually happy. Kimiko considered herself to be extremely lucky in the department of children, for the triplets were the best kind she could hope for. Canon especially was a friend to all, the poor and the rich, the wise and the dumb, Canon was liked by all. He was a little, adorable squirt, the kind that is pretty rare in a place like this cursed nation, and hence her boys attracted all sorts of positive attention. The young boy, with his elfish grin and his floppy black hair could charm anyone who had the heart of a human. Sometimes, it had the impossible capacity to charm the stone-hearted as well, and that was what set Canon apart from everyone else. An incredibly average boy, he had one skill that Kimiko wished the world had, for it needed it, and the gift was of finding happiness in everything life threw at him. Canon enjoyed his work, he enjoyed his studies, he enjoyed his play time, and he enjoyed his pass time. There was not one moment in the day when Canon was gloomy, pondering over the evils of the world, and for that Kimiko was thankful.

Currently, however, Kimiko's son had settled himself quietly on the three-legged wooden stool, moving his slightly chubby legs back and forth, the rapidity increasing with the completion of each round. When Kimiko thought she'd have to ask him to halt, only because it was on the verge of giving her a vertigo, the boy came to a sudden halt and looked up at his mother fondly, his face beaming with glee and his eyes twinkling.

"Mum, I'll go and show this to Sony and Fuji. They'll be bewildered like you!"

"Oh dear, the two boys were here just a few minutes ago. Where have they run off to now?"

"I'll find them! They're always at the same place."

"And you are always with them too. Hence I'm a little surprised they left you alone to capture the beautiful picture of the exotic blue worm that will delight the eyes of thousands of readers."

"Nah. They leave me alone sometimes, when they know I'm doing something extremely important."

Usually, for children in the districts of Panem, 'extremely important' often meant trying to earn a living, trying not to starve, trying to get some work done, or trying to perform in an outstanding manner at school, the last being the most uncommon. However, for young Canon, the two words meant more than what the mundane mind could comprehend. It was photographing what was exotic, talking about superheroes who were charismatic, and befriending people whether they were carefree or pedantic. In a sense, Canon was almost untouched by the atrocities in life and the wide world in general, although the young boy had no idea exactly how wide the world was.

However, being concerned for that was unnecessary and bothersome, and so young Canon walked past his doting mother in search of his ever-friendly, ever-loving and ever-caring brothers.

 **Mickayla Kennedy (15) D3F**

The short girl had a lot on her mind, and a lot to think on as well, but the wise always knows not to ponder on memories that hurt. But the truth is that the wise are the ones who think about their life the most, and the young girl was nothing different. No, currently she wasn't in a position that demanded more from her than what her capacity was, but she still recalled, as fearfully as the days it happened, the horrors she had faced. Of course, what she went through was something that every other child went through in Panem, but that did not mean that the pain was any less.

Alcoholic fathers, abusive relations, step mothers. Wasn't that the problem of the whole wide world, especially that small area known as Panem? But why did it specifically bothered Mickayla, a girl who had the most impressive record of not hurting a soul in the fifteen years of her short life? Maybe it was that very reason, for a person who gives deserves a return, but for young Mickayla hardship was all her life returned for her lovely demeanour.

She was never asked whether she would like to stay with her father or her mother after their divorce, but some intelligent person decided that an alcoholic father would be better for her than a caring mother. Personally, she would have not agreed with the plan, but she was young and insignificant at the time, a mere inconvenient possession. Hence, she began a wonderful life with her alcoholic father, who just happened to have a really beautiful second wife.

Wife number 2 wasn't really as bad as little Mickayla had anticipated. She bossed everyone around, sure, but she wasn't a person who was mean for no particular reason. She just wanted everything under control, and she was successful at it. Her own daughter, Mina, was much more matured than Mickayla herself could be. Of course, as a loving girl she took care of her step sister, but in her heart of hearts, she viewed that matured Mina as little better than an annoyance and little worse than an inconvenience.

That might paint a bad picture of Mickayla, but one should understand that the girl was herself younger than ten. Her whole world, something young stupid children take for granted, had been destroyed. She rarely got to see her own caring mother, her father neglected her to the point she felt she was invisible, and her step mother and her perfect daughter bossed everyone around. Why would anyone be unhappy?

And then, one day dawned that turned out to be a nightmare in particular. Mickayla was unsure as to what promoted it; the alcohol, the Wife number 2, or herself? After all, wasn't she the root cause of all the problems of the household? Wasn't she the one because of whom her father had turned to alcohol in the first place? She had no evidence of the latter, but her father had said, in a very candid way, that it was her fault. How, he did not explain. That wasn't much of a surprise, as learned men often withheld important details when accusing others.

Whatever the reason it happened, Mr Drew Truss _raged_ that day. He did not hesitate in beating up Wife number 2, who was, as he himself said, the dearest to him other than his younger daughter Mina, who ironically wasn't spared either. Mickayla had to bear the brunt of his fury to the maximum, and the eleven-year-old barely managed to survive that inhuman assault.

One thing her step mother always stood by was to never fall to anyone. Hence, there was no chance or scope for dialogue after this incident. She packed the bags, dropped Mickayla at her own mother's house, and then left with Mina to live by herself.

Ultimately, the day that was full of unspeakable horrors turned out to be a point of turning for the young girl, for now she could legally stay with her ever loving mother.

But now, four years after the incident, Mickayla still wasn't sure what provoked her father to that extent then. It must have been something that she had done. She might have annoyed him. If she could see someone as matured as Mina as an annoyance, others could find her to be irritating too.

"Mick, honey," her mother called out, snapping her out of her stupor, "Can you please go to the market at around eleven, dear? I've to go to work early today."

"Sure mum!" Mickayla replied with a smile as she brushed off her dirty brown bangs off her forehead and played with her ponytail, "What all do I need to get?"

"Vegetables, dear. If possible, get some eggs too."

"Vegetables and eggs. Got it mum! Anything else?"

"No Mickayla, I think that'll be enough!"

"Alright!"

With that, the young girl stood up with a broad smile and tried to straight the creases of her bluish green dress that so matched the hues of her beautiful eyes. She'd need to carry her old, battered umbrella with her. No, it wasn't raining, but the heat in District Three was unmatched, and Mickayla was pale, the combination of which often resulted in burnt skin. The young girl certainly didn't want that.

There was still time for her to go, so Mickayla carried her short self to the pretty broken stove. There were two eggs and one carrot left. The need to replenish the kitchen stock was urgent, but for now this would be enough for breakfast. So, she got to boil the eggs, and then started chopping the carrot with the somewhat less crooked knife that she had. She'd have to work quickly because her mother wouldn't like her to concern herself with such arduous tasks. But honestly, Mickayla worked only because she liked to do so. She wanted to help her mother and repay her kindness. A little bit of domestic help wasn't that big an issue or that big a job either.

So, she continued to chop the carrot, humming an old tune as she worked.

 **District Four**

 **Saunder Kilkenny (18) D4M**

There were many things that Saunder Kilkenny couldn't tolerate. But incompetency and biased judgement took the cake.

And unfairness was something he knew too well. He was _always_ at the receiving end of it after all. The school was unfair, the Academy was unfair, his family was unfair, the whole world was unfair. Why, people claimed that his thirteen-year-old sister was more skilled than he was! What nerve! Did they not know they were comparing the future victor with a stupid girl? More skilled ha? Not so much. Not at all.

However, that wasn't the end of it.

Now, the volunteer that they had elected was incredibly skilled, and he could attest that. Fontus Hallows was the definition of perfectness. He was handsome enough to kill with looks, and competent enough to kill with weapons. But then, as fate would have it, poor Fontus Hallows met with an accident, and was confined to bed when the glorious moment was just a few days away.

The news spread in the District spread like a wildfire, or maybe like a Tsunami. Soon, everyone was talking not of his looks or his skills, but of his foolishness that he decided to go boating a few days prior to such a big day. He could swim all he wanted had he returned victorious, and that too in a private pool of his own. Alas, the poor chosen volunteer had not foreseen the catastrophe and soon the trainers at the Academy, intelligent men and women that they were, put their intellectual brains together, to come up with the simplest of solutions. To find a replacement.

Saunder was, his heart knew, more than just excited. He was elated. This was a second chance that he had been given, and a chance to recover what was lost. It was not usual for someone like him to make it to the top spot, after all, people were extremely envious of his outstanding skills and above average intelligence. So when the eighteen-year-olds, almost sixty percent of them, waited anxiously in a line, mentally bribing the trainers into choosing them, the head of the Academy lowered his rough, callused hand into the small glass bowl and pulled out a slip. Every heart seemed to have stopped. The choosing of volunteer appeared to be much more dramatic than the actual Reapings, but if you ask Saunder or any other candidate, they would explain to you exactly _why_ such tremor of excitement was present among the mass of people.

And Saunder straightened himself, his five feet nine figure standing erect, his brown hair spiked up, his grey suit matching his green-grey eyes. A smile played on his pale face, and the not so muscular boy almost started towards the centre, towards the head, when the latter announced:

"I am very pleased to inform you that the chosen volunteer is… Reef Murray!"

And there he stopped in his tracks even as his old rival Reef stepped out like a soldier. Everywhere around him people cheered and screamed and hollered and whistled and clapped, but Saunder was suddenly not a part of the group. _He_ should have been chosen! He hated Reef and he hated his arrogance! Their rivalry was way too old but as strong as ever, at least for the young man. For Reef, there was no question about rivalry to begin with. Such arrogance! And the other trainees?! They liked Saunder! They said they _supported_ him! And now they had the nerve to cheer for _Reef?!_

Wasn't that unfair?

And now the young man stood in front of the line full of eighteen-year-olds. The idiots were talking among themselves about things that were irrelevant to the Reapings, irrelevant to the Games, and irrelevant to him. But despite everything, Saunder acknowledged that he was powerless to block out their unwise words and cringe worthy conversations. Even if he moved to the back of the line, these foolish boys would still be talking. That's why they were _boys_ and he was a _man._ These days people just didn't understand the difference between them, and manhood was reduced to trash talking. But Saunder knew and appreciated the difference. He wouldn't talk, he would _perform._

Reef was mere two persons away from him. The boys from his line, and the boys from the adjacent line all gushed over his well-built physique, treating him as if he was the superstar of District Four, as if he had distributed hundreds of thousands of dollars among them. And the proud boy blushed and thanked them and reassured them of his own success and, upon request, flexed his muscles.

Saunder snorted at that. No way could such a show off become a victor. Something compelled him to believe this sentiment, and in that moment he knew he would prove his worth. It would be him and not Reef. NOT him! And even fate wanted him to carry on with his plan. Why, he was the first one in his line! There was _no_ competition! The field was clear for him.

But now was not the time for that. The time was for the Reaping of the female tribute for the Ninety First Annual Games, and the realisation itself made the whole Square go silent. Saunder didn't know what all this hype was about. No girl, no person, had a real chance to win against him, or even Reef.

And maybe that was the exact thought that crossed the smart brain of the chosen female tribute.

For when the escort called out for an Emeline Grey, a young beautiful girl of not more than fifteen, nobody called out as a volunteer. Nobody stepped forward to fight to the death-match for this young girl. An unbreakable silence settled on the Square, and every single human present was left gaping at the lack of volunteers.

The camera found her talking aggressively with a boy of seventeen, and just when Saunder thought that the Peacekeepers would be forced to drag her up to the stage, she herself started walking steadily towards the stage, without a single word, without a frown, her face completely devoid of emotions.

Saunder face-palmed. Well, bringing victory to the District really fell to him.

 **Emeline Grey (15) D4F**

"It's another thing to be Reaped, Fabian, but it's much worse when the most idiotic person in the entirety of the District volunteers."

"I understand Eme. I-I just hate myself for not doing so myself…"

"Fabian, you sure you know me? If you would've come with me, I wouldn't have been able to kill you, and you would be in the same position! Could _you_ carry the brunt of me sacrificing myself for you?"

"I'd never let you do that!"

"Exactly Fabian! And that's the reason I couldn't let you do this either! You're- you're everything to me Fabian! We know and love each other more than ourselves!"

Emeline Grey's cousin, Fabian knelt down in front of her. The soft carpet felt like thorns to his skin. The decoration and grandeur appeared to be the bait for the pig that was to be slaughtered. Neither the beauty of the paintings around them, nor the out of the world comforts appealed to either of them.

Fabian reached out and cupped his cousin's pale cheeks. He took in a deep breath to calm his own nerves. His friend, his cousin, his sister, his family was _going._ He had been seven- _seven-_ when his parents passed away and he had to go and live with his uncle and aunt. He remembered sitting alone in his dark room, refusing to eat, refusing to sleep, unable to accept his fate.

And then Eme… with her innocence and care, her being herself, Fabian one day left his dark room and onto the beach. The brown sands were warm under his feet. The waves, calm, regular but powerful washed at his feet. In the distance, he saw a mere child of five, two years younger than himself, trying to build something with the sand. It appeared to be like a castle, or that's what he assumed it was, but as was common among young, innocent minds, curiosity won over, and the young boy trotted over to his cousin.

"What're you making?" he asked softly as he knelt down beside her.

Turning her round face towards him, her large blue-grey eyes focused on him, her full mouth was drawn in a straight line. In a cute way, she bit her lower lip and answered.

"I'm making F."

"F?" Fabian asked in astonishment, "But why?!"

"F for Fabian!" Emeline said solemnly before smiling at him. And then, it appeared as if the conversation was over, because Emeline completely forgot about him and focused on making that F with the wet sand.

Since that day the two basically lived for each other.

No, they didn't love each other in _that_ way! In fact, both of them were doubtful whether people would even understand it. It was just _love_ , without parameters, without adding anything to it. People couldn't accept it that it was just love in its purest form!

And now, his Eme was sitting on the comfortable leather sofa, the conditioned air, cooling her, and her tears falling down on her lap. Emeline trained at the Academy, that was true. But was it to be a murderer? Not so much. As far as Fabian was concerned, both he and Eme had trained only to be fit and to utilise their time to be productive.

"Emeline-"

"No Fabian, I'm fine, really. I'm just astounded that nobody volunteered when all those girls were gushing about the Reapings. And then, let's say they were afraid that Reef may win, it wasn't him but that foolish Saunder Kilkenny who volunteered. Kilkenny of all people?! _Kilkenny?!_ "

Fabian laughed weakly at her disbelief. The truth, however, was not lost on either of them. Kilkenny was nowhere near as qualified as Reef. His little sister Anya, who was of a tender age of thirteen, outperformed him with every single weapon present in the Academy. However, it was this overconfidence, lack of skill, strength and personality that Eme could use to her advantage, as Fabian voiced out.

"Play him around," Fabian said, grabbing Emeline's shoulders firmly. She looked up at him serenely. The cause of this peace was the impending doom, and while mortals were anything but calm during such a time, looking at her cousin Emeline knew that she could not give up. Come what may, she had to survive. Her eyes met her cousin's, and the next moment they were wrapped into each other's embrace. Fabian rubbed her back comfortingly, muttering assurances in her ear, trying to encourage her.

"Fabian," she whispered softly, with a quiet strength that her cousin detected too well, "You have _no_ reason to worry. I will be back. Do you get me? _I will return._ "

Fabian nodded against her shoulder as he held her tightly. It was an improvement if she thought she could actually achieve it, and maybe she would manage. No… Fabian had to believe in her. He _had_ to. After his parents, he couldn't lose her… he couldn't!

"Remember Eme," he said, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. Eme blinked, looking at the most beautiful person in her life, trying to memorise his face, his embrace, his voice.

"You have trained. You are better than that Kilkenny. You're good at swimming, you are skilled at combating with dual knives, and you are young. That's the biggest asset you have."

"My age? How so?"

"You're a Career, Eme, and you're young. Somehow, get a solid score, which I'm sure you will, and in the interviews just play the delightful little girl. Okay?"

"I trust you Fabian. I'll do as you say."

And she would. For Fabian, for her parents and for herself. She would return victorious at any cost.

 **I wasn't well while writing this so I know this isn't really well written. I'm sorry for that. Anyway, what do you think of all these tributes? I don't think I wrote them well this chapter, and I'll try to fix that in the future. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**District Seven**

 **Dwayne Wildflower (17) D7M**

The broken desk in the most rundown building in District Seven was strewn with photographs of a variety of interesting things but none of them concerned the seventeen-year-old boy who had the responsibility to sort through them and select, as per his leisure and expertise, the photographs that best fit the glorious pages of _Through the Districts We Go!_ Dwayne honestly wished that the Capitol could have given them a better office; this age-old building threatened to fall down without any prior notice. The mere vastness of the rooms, the stylish archways and the big, dusty curtains hinted at a former grandeur but for Dwayne what was gone was gone, and now all he was concerned about was that the ceiling leaked and a drop of water fell right next to the dustbin after an interval of exactly two seconds. Dwayne knew because he had been counting since the past thirty minutes.

"Wildflower! Have you decided on the pictures yet?"

Dwayne shook his head, his dark eyes looking so anguished that his boss, Mr. Ayran Axton, who had just graced the room by stepping in, also felt pity for the boy. Ayran shook his head slightly; Dwayne should consider himself lucky that he landed himself a job at this place. He was the youngest person working at the press, and he had the most exciting job (compared to everyone else's) to interview the people of District Seven and to edit the picture gallery. Dwayne could even be considered rich, and hence Axton saw no reason for his moping.

"Yes sir, I mean, I'm working on it."

"You've been working on it since the past three days and you always say that you're working on it."

Dwayne lowered his gaze at that; it was true that he had been stalling his duty since a long time, but what was he to do? Staring at random pictures was not an easy job, and some of them were so nonsensical that he felt that he should personally visit the submitters. For example, somebody from Eleven had sent a picture of her dirty, messy, muddy nails. Dwayne couldn't comprehend why any sane person would send a picture of their nails, unless it was to mock him, which was not only possible but also probable. It always happened, that one person who sent some utter junk his way to torture his senses.

"Listen Wildflower-"

 _Why does he have to call me that?! Why not just Dwayne?!_

"- I want the pictures to be sent for printing by five in the evening, arranged by topic. You have ninety-five minutes to do so, failing which, I'll be forced to find a replacement."

Dwayne's head shot up at those dreaded words. A replacement? Was he serious? He couldn't be… Dwayne even worked on _Sundays_! _Nobody_ worked on Sundays! His fists clenched up as he continued to look at Axton in the eyes, and then, abruptly, he let out a sigh.

"It shall be done, sir. By five, it will go for printing."

"Good. And Dwayne, remember that after this you have to interview a few people. I suggest that you interview someone of the Reaping age itself, preferably someone on the younger end. I want the interview to be submitted by ten in the morning tomorrow."

And with that, Mr. Axton carried his royal and authoritative self out of the damp, leaking room. Dwayne started at his retreating form, sweat running down his handsome face. Habitually, he ran his hands through his dark brown hair, his mind already dreading the hours that were to follow. The tall boy sank into his creaky wooden chair and let his face fall in his hands. _How_ did he end up in these situations? How was he going to find a person in the Reaping range who would agree to be interviewed? And wasn't that just risky for the person who would agree? Sometimes Ayran drove him mad and forced him to contemplate on the possibility of ending his pathetic and monotonous life. He had even attempted it once, for a completely unrelated reason, and it wasn't even intentional. He was playing with a kitchen knife because he was bored as usual, and he flicked the knife in the air, which came cascading down on his temple. Maybe it was the angle and maybe it was his rotten luck, but the knife merely managed to leave a gash. But young Dwayne, bored of his routine life, decided to play it off as an accident, and being a natural actor that he was, he put up the best performance of a victim of a _slightly_ fractured skull. That earned him a holiday of thirteen days, and those were the bliss of his short life. A time where there was no work, no orders, no boredom. Nothing at all. A time to rest, rest and _rest._

But that was history now, and young Mr Wildflower scanned through the various pictures that were spread on his desk. He was hoping for some pictures from a certain submitter, a young boy who went by the name of Canon Tadashi. Now _that_ boy always had something juicy to offer. Dwayne couldn't even imagine how the young lad managed to find such objects that the Capitol would dote on. Canon _always_ knew what to send, and now Dwayne didn't even bother to check what the boy had sent. If Canon had sent something, it would be in the magazine. No arguments. That not only spiced up the magazine but also saved Dwayne's valuable time and energy that he could spend on doing something fun like sleeping. Not that he always slept, for the human mind was a strange thing. When in rest, all Dwayne could think of was work, work and _work._

He had just accepted that he was weird.

He had also accepted that everyone else was weird too.

He shook off these time consuming and tiring thoughts, and started looking through the submissions again. Ultimately, he stumbled upon one photograph that was _perfect._ It defined perfect. Its beauty and the angle from which it had been taken along with its intense clarity made Dwayne jump in joy… almost. He was too exhausted to actually jump but his fine brain knew beauty when it saw one, and this certain photograph of a _blue worm_ was all he needed to make this edition a hit with the Capitol. He turned the photograph around to see who had sent it and upon discovering the name of the sender, chuckled loudly, loudly enough to make his empty office feel like an echoing haunted house.

It had been sent by Canon Tadashi.

Well, Dwayne only hoped that the boy had sent more photographs…

 **Shama Grasswhistle (13) D7F**

It had been a long day at the store.

The sky was burning orange now, a hue that suggested that the very atmosphere had erupted like a volcano. The heat seemed to beat down on the young girl's light brown skin. Shama reached out and tied her dark hair in a bun, hoping for some non-existent wind to brush her neck and give her some relief. But such miracles were rare, and the oppressing heat became all the more adamant. The short girl dragged herself homewards, sweating and cursing, trying to wipe her grimy hands on her even more grimy skirt.

Shama worked as a help in the local grocery store after her school hours. The owner, a middle-aged woman with dimpled cheeks and a habit to tell stories from her on childhood, was a caring and kind employer. She even let Shama take some items home for free and while the pay wasn't anything high, it still helped that they didn't have to worry about food.

Often when one heads to a particular destination, an interesting event turns up that distracts the mortal mind from its original motive. And so happened with Shama when she observed that a young lad of seventeen in dirty jeans and a shirt that may have been white once was trying to start a conversation with the fellow residents of the town. Every time they would come to a halt but when the boy told them whatever he had to say, they simply shook their heads and walked off. The young man looked as if he would go mad now, the tiredness and the longing was there in his dark brown eyes. Therefore Shama, being the considerate and dutiful girl that she was, decided to approach the young man and ask him if she could help. So wiping her hands on her skirt one last time, she almost skipped the boy and gently patted his shoulder, expecting the reaction she got. The boy almost jumped and gasped, and upon seeing the lass his eyes narrowed. But then he sighed as Shama smiled at him.

"May I help you with something?"

"Yes! Yes, you may!"

Shama hadn't really expected such a desperate and needy response, so she naturally was a little astounded. What really irritated her though was when the boy grabbed her shoulders and looked at her wildly, as if someone was after his life. It was like in those movies and Shama didn't even watch movies. Casually, she brushed off his hands but the boy got the message. No clinging.

"Madam, will you, can I have your interview? Please!"

Shama's eyes widened to an extent that the boy felt that her eyeballs would fall out. Her mouth fell ajar and her eyebrows shot up. The boy almost cringed at that, wondering what the girl would say. Till now, everyone had simply shaken their heads and walked off. What if this young girl yelled at a big boy like himself?

 _"Really?!"_ the girl squealed in delight, catching the attention of a few passers-by, _"You_ will interview _me?!"_

"Of- of course!"

"Well then!" Shama said eagerly, "The name's Shama Grasswhistle. I'm thirteen and work at the grocer's. What's your good name?"

"I'm Dwayne-"

"Wildflower?!" Shama exclaimed and then giggled, "Seriously?! You're the assistant editor of _Through the Districts We Go!_?"

"Um yeah? I prefer to be called Dwayne though-"

"Oh cool! How's it like to work at the press?! Goodness, you're _famous!_ "

"It's nice?"

"Oh come on! You're being too modest! So tell me Dwayne, what's it like to be so famous?"

"Wait, Shama!" Dwayne interjected. Shama looked up at him, perplexed, unable to understand why he told her to stop.

" _I_ have to interview _you._ So _I_ will ask the questions and _you_ will answer."

"Oops!" Shama laughed sheepishly. Often the young girl was told that she talked too much and made little to no sense. She nodded at Dwayne and grinned, "Ok! Ask. I'm ready!"

"Well then Shama, what is it like in District Seven?"

This question, although rhetoric, always irritated Shama. Wasn't Dwayne living here as well? Keeping herself in control though, she answered with a sweet smile, "It's wonderful! There are trees everywhere and I live in a treehouse! Don't you wish you lived in one as well?"

Dwayne looked at her incredulously, his hand at a halt as he stopped writing.

"Shama, there aren't any treehouses."

"Well, we know that. The Capitolites don't. I'll give them what they want, you feel?"

"Alright then. What is your favourite pass time activity?"

"Oh Dwayne, I _love_ hacking trees that don't have treehouses! I use my axe on the trees all day!" Shama replied with a big grin, getting a laugh from Dwayne.

"Interesting, Shama. So, as you know the Reapings are approaching. Are you nervous?"

"Oh my goodness, I'm glad you asked this. I _love_ the Games and I'm SO excited for the Reapings! It's _so_ fun to stand in the line, waiting for the name of the lucky contestant to be drawn! And why should I be nervous? I can be picked to fight in a death match but hey, it'll be worth it because then I'll be famous!"

At that, Dwayne bent double laughing. Shama's tone and the way she imitated the Capitolites while saying that particular piece of truth was the highlight of Dwayne's day. He was glad he met this bubbly and entertaining girl. It made his day.

"Shama, you certainly have a unique outlook on life. Let's say you get to visit the Capitol; what will you look forward to the most?"

"Oh Dwayne, the Capitol is so full of marvellous and fabulous things! The dresses, the shampoo, the food, they're all lovely! But after the heat of District Seven, I will say that I look forward to air conditioning. How lovely it must be to have cool air caressing your neck! And no prickly heat! I _hate_ prickly heat! So yeah, air conditioning for sure."

"Well, thank you Shama. Do you want to tell our readers in the Capitol anything?"

"Yes of course! We in District Seven love you guys and we think your accent is hella attractive! Love you!"

Dwayne finished writing and then put away the notepad in his small bag. The elder boy beamed at the young girl, who was still grinning as if posing for the camera. Shama was always camera ready anyway, and an interview only gave her a reason to pose more.

"Thank you Shama. Your help and cooperation is really appreciated."

"Thank you Dwayne. I always wanted to be interviewed! And I get to be in your magazine too!"

Young Shama brought her thin hand forward like a flying dart, almost hitting Dwayne. Sheepishly grinning, she apologised. With a chuckle, Dwayne took it and shook it. The girl was one interesting person, and he certainly looked forward to see her again.

Maybe for an interview.

 **District Eight**

 **Jordan Arroyo (18) D8F**

Sometimes, nature had miracles, whether good or bad, that was debatable. But they happened, and when they did, it was not always visible. Yes, many people would argue that how a miracle could be bad. But if you look at a coin, it has a head and a tail. There are two sides to everything, two opposite sides, and a miracle is nothing different.

Sometimes, having mercy on someone was a miracle. Sometimes, sparing someone from their misery was a miracle. And Miss Arroyo, the ever wonderful and ever smart young lady at the mayor's household occupying the authoritative position of his daughter, was an outstanding example of a miracle created by a human. It happened every so often that the gentlewoman had mercy on some poor wretched being, and spared them the humiliation. Of course, a thirst for blood was such a common thing that proper Miss Arroyo couldn't completely ignore it, but being the merciful lady that she was, she satisfied her urges on animals and made herself content.

It all started when the young girl was a tiny toddler of two, all lively and smiling and innocent. Such was her adorability index that she strangled her neighbour's dog because it tried to steal her toy. The dog went surprisingly still in her eyes, but that wasn't her concern. What did concern her, was the weird look the dog had in its eyes as she strangled it with its belt. Young Jordan understood nothing. However, children are blessed with an exceptional mind, hence little Jordan knew at once what she craved. Being a proper mayor's proper daughter, she had never had to face rejection in the face of demands, but her actual demand was so out of the world that no mortal could help her with that.

She took matters in her own hands and soon puny beasts found themselves in the clutches of the merciful girl. Well, she was merciful after she would gouge out their organs for then she would give them an easy death. As we started by saying, miracles can be good or bad, and Jordan Arroyo was a living proof of that.

That day, the young girl had her dirty blond hair tied up in a high bun, and was donning a coffee brown silk dress that complemented her eyes of the same colour. Her posture held a mirth as she sat across from the escort of District Eight, a beautiful matured man of thirty-five. No, she wasn't thrilled to see him, and no, she wasn't interested in talking to him. But, as mentioned above, she was a proper lady with a mesmerising smile, and it was no big task for her to put on the façade again.

"So, Mr leClaude, can you give us an insight to what the Games will be like this year?"

"Ms. Arroyo, I seriously wish I could help you but I don't have any information this time around. Atlas hasn't told anyone about anything, but I did hear that something big is going to happen on the Reapings. Something important."

"That's interesting, Mr. leClaude. Very interesting."

Mr. leClaude folded his leg and leaned back in the leather chair on which he was seated. Jordan wondered if he would still be as relaxed if he himself were going into the Games. She also wondered what his screams would sound like, and whether his eyes would hold the same fear that those poor beasts' did. Alas! She could never find out.

Jordan was getting impatient now. Every year she had to entertain leClaude, which was a very boring job. She was waiting for the dinner to be announced, but it seemed it wouldn't happen any time soon. Putting on a beautiful smile, she bent forward just a little as if in eagerness that was absent.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are the benefits of being a victor? I mean, of being a… ruthless… victor?"

As soon as the words left her soft lips, Jordan became conscious. What if it was the wrong thing to ask? After all, nobody from a poor and miserable district like Eight would even think about such things, especially since nobody was concerned with victory anymore. leClaude frowned at the question slightly, the creases in his forehead only a little visible. No, it would be a better idea to change the statement. No way was she going to give him any reason to be suspicious.

However, before any word could be uttered, leClaude's pale face broke into a huge grin, and Jordan sighed internally. It was good that he hadn't taken the question in any other way.

"Those're very popular, Ms. Arroyo. They get whatever the hell they like. Servants, money, house, respect, popularity, love, everything! If you're a victor, you just have to lay your hand on something and the next moment you'll have it. Everyone wants to marry a victor and if you're very popular you can even live in other districts. And of course, you can always live in the Capitol. Plus, if you're convict, your charges are also cleared!"

"That's… amazing, Mr. leClaude. Really worth fighting for, right?"

"Of course, Ms. Arroyo! Being a victor can only be a dream too good to be true. It's a shame nobody appreciates it the way you do. You're a smart lady."

"Thank you," Jordan replied politely with another of her signature smiles. However, her gears were also turning. How long was a girl supposed to live only on the blood of weak and small animals? Her heart yearned to feel the ecstasy of a murder, her skin begged to touch the cold flesh of a corpse and her eyes searched for the sight of life leaving someone else.

Plus, being a victor did seem beneficial. No charges, wealth, respect, everything! And no opposition to killing in the Games… Wasn't that a feast for all her five senses?

And so it was decided. Nobody, _nobody,_ would participate in this year's game except her. Her and only her.

 **Andrei "Drei" Altair (14) D8M**

"Drei! You didn't complete your story that day!" Maylinn grumbled, shaking her head from side to side like a pendulum, her lips out in a pout.

"Sorry May!" the young urchin of fourteen said, looking up at her from his schoolwork, "I'll complete it tonight for sure. Promise!"

Little Maylinn was skilled in the art where most children excelled, and hence she pouted even more, hoping that her elder half-brother would find her adorable all of a sudden and continue to narrate the events of that fateful day when Kaira met a horse in the jungle. Kaira was just about to inquire from the horse on its talent of speaking English, but then their mother had barged in and put them to sleep after chiding them for thirteen minutes and twenty-eight seconds, exclusive of the shoving she had done to put them to sleep. However, young Andrei knew every trick that a child could utilise, for he was no stranger to them, and so he just grinned at her sheepishly before turning his blue eyes back to his schoolwork. Sometimes, Maylinn would contemplate on how similar she looked to him, with their pale skin and curly red hair. It was a wonder that their fathers were different, and something she couldn't really accept.

But at the moment, Drei was more than engrossed in his Maths homework. The reason was not that he was studious or had a particular love for Maths. That, as far as he was concerned, was for the pedantic, and every wise man knew that it was in his best interest to steer clear of them. No, the reason that he was here locked up in his tiny room, sitting on a thin mat even as the weather outside was pleasantly sunny and the winds were ideal for every activity a fourteen-year-old was supposed to do, was that he was in disgrace. The previous day he had not completed his homework, and as was the power of law, he was, with utmost disrespect, shown the door. Any decent boy would just stand outside and curse the pedagogues but Andrei was a boy of high intellect and big heart. Therefore, even as his colleagues wasted hours and hours of their precious time inside trying to learn a few concepts that had no requirement in practical life, Andrei spent his time in making good use of it without leaving the corridor. Such was his greatness.

Sticking his nose to the glass window, he sang:

 _Oh my loveeee_

 _You look like doveeee_

 _And I wanna shoveeee_

 _You in a troughhhhhh!'_

And while the last line lacked the masterful stroke of rhyming, it was a valiant effort, considering that it was one of his petite teachers, Ms. Sheena Jutas, who was on the receiving end of it. And while Drei meant well while singing and composing this masterpiece, the world often refused to acknowledge talent, and soon Ms. Jutas was having him do thirty sit-ups in front of the class while holding his red ears. However, Mr. Altair was not a person who feared difficulties, and as soon as Ms. Jutas looked away, he was found relaxing on the cool floor, mouthing the lyrics of another of his amazing songs. So jealous and inferior Sheena felt that she told him to 'get lost' and bring his homework in two days. Drei didn't think it was fair because she had literally assigned eighty-eight Maths problems for him to complete. Eighty-eight _only_.

Adults were so demanding.

Solving Maths problems was not going to solve his problem. As such, Drei lived a happy life, as happy as it could be in a district like Eight, but he yearned the limelight, and the thunderous roar of applause and the 'oohs' and the 'aahs' and the cheering and the hollering and the line of fans waiting to get just a glimpse of the next big star… Maths and Science weren't going to help him in fulfilling his dream of being a stand-up comedian in the Capitol. As far as he knew, they didn't help anyone anymore in doing anything. Waste of space. Or memory. Brain memory not digital one. Or digital one too, maybe. He didn't know and wasn't interested in finding out.

But the fact of the matter was that he was grounded till he could complete his homework. There wasn't much left, only fifty-six questions more and around four hours before bed time. Nothing impossible. He should name this mission. For a moment, his pencil came to a halt as he considered a name for this impossible mission to complete the homework… oh there it was! _Mission Impossible._

"Sounds like an apt name for a movie," he thought as he scratched his head with the back of his pencil, before proceeding to bite it.

"Ugh! Drei! You just swallowed your dandruff!" Maylinn cried in what sounded like a mix of disgust, horror and amusement, the last one a little more than the others.

"It's my hair, Maylinn, not yours. There ain't no dandruff it."

"Ain't and no make double negatives," Maylinn whispered slyly, "That's grammatically incorrect."

"Yeah well, I was just testing whether you had your grammar rules intact. And now, if you're done, I'm busy."

Maylinn sighed not so subtly, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. It was boring watching her brother work and now she was just waiting for some miracle to happen. Maybe, if Drei sang, his homework would be done sooner? She regarded her brother, her head tilted to the side. Maybe if she would request him to-

However, before anything could be requested, Drei kicked the air hard to relax his muscles. Maybe the kick was too hard or maybe it was a new fashion, but the shoe that he was wearing went undone and went soaring. Its projectile was one spectacle to observe, and the surroundings seemed to come to a standstill. Maylinn's eyes widened as the shoe, as if fired from a sling, twisted and turned in mid-air.

The shoe came to a dramatic stop right beside Maylinn.

"Ha…haha?" Drei laughed sheepishly, scratching his head.

Well, Maylinn thought, her brother always took care of her boredom.

 **Hi! Long time, no chapter. XD So, I know this wasn't really good. I won't say anything to justify the bad quality because I know it's bad. Anyway, what's your thought on these tributes? Is my writing as bad as I feel it is? (I hope I'm overthinking it XD) We're one chapter away from the completion of the introductions! :D**

 **Okay, about the previous chapter and district four… Saunder wasn't chosen as a volunteer. The chosen volunteer was of impeccable talent and skills and hence was chosen but then he foolishly broke his leg (who the hell goes boating before such a big thing? *sigh*). So the Academy decided to have the name drawn Reapings style in which Reef was chosen (who was also very talented and skilled. Just because everyone should). However, Saunder, who is NOT as good as other top trainees, was jealous (he considered Reef his rival. This wasn't reciprocated) and in a split second Saunder decided to volunteer. Meanwhile, Reef was so skilled that the female volunteer, who was seventeen, decided that it would be wise not to volunteer (because chosen volunteers are supposed to be scared or something) and hence Emmeline was Reaped (because ladies first). Joke's on every single person present there, other than Saunder, but eh. That was it. I hope I didn't confuse you all even more…**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And now shout out time!**

 **HoppsHungerfan has an open SYOT right now. Submit to Tremble, because from what I've read of it, it is really good. Next, you may also submit to Sally the Lioness' Cor Contritum. She's young and amateur but dedicated. Lastly, you may also check out IVolunteerAsAuthor's SYOT Crash Landing. He has completed like a hundred SYOTs so yeah. All three are promising. So take your pick. XD**

 **This was** ** _too_** **long. I should stop now. Or not. I don't know. Feeling weird for no reason. Random question- what do you prefer: Coke or Pepsi? I think I prefer Coke but eh. Doesn't matter. Ah, don't mind me. I ramble sometimes.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**District Five**

 **Vis Provo (16) D5M**

To the naked eye, all there would appear on the dirty tablecloth that was once white nothing but dirt. Now brown and dusty, the tablecloth needed a wash, a very thorough wash, to clean the grime. However, a young boy, presumably of South Asian descent (although nobody knew that) could notice something _more._ He couldn't really explain what it was, but at some parts the dirt was more than the rest. It was so uneven and had arranged itself in such a bizarre fashion that when the young boy ran his finger over the dirt that was raised, he found himself outlining what could have been a drawing of a horse. He had seen horses on television, and since nobody knew about focusing more than Vis, it was a pleasant surprise to discover such a pattern on this age-old, battered down tablecloth. The boy lifted it in his hands, his soft brown eyes searching for something more, anything, that he could focus on. His mind was torn between wanting to keep looking and to just wash it straight away, for the dirtiness of the piece of cloth was not something to laugh about and frankly revolting to his senses, but at the same time his eyes feasted on the pattern that the hands had discerned. Cleanliness was of paramount importance to Vis, but patterns and wonders of nature, however small, also had their special places in his heart.

But sometimes, compulsive tendencies win over the human mind and its obsessions, and soon the young boy was seen taking the cloth towards the bucket of water that was situated in what could be called a 'laundry room' although the family members bathed there too. The wooden bucket rested on the cold stone floor which in turn also accommodated such minute cracks that Vis was forced to look upon them every time he visited. Even now, as he crouched down in front of the bucket, his eyes sneakily turned towards the cracks, as if trying to hide from the world what they were doing. The cracks were shaped in a weird and haphazard way, but on closer examination, Vis saw that a few cracks joined together to form an utterly distorted and magnificently tilted 'Y'. Of course, the boy had known of the crack for a while now, but every time he came here, he was engrossed with it. It was so dazzlingly captivating and so perfectly natural that Vis couldn't help but appreciate it with his whole heart.

Smiling to himself slightly, he dipped the soiled cloth into the bucket, rubbing the cloth as hard as he could. It was in vain, he knew, for dirt and stains like these required detergent and there was no detergent. He'd have to wash it again later, but that did not make him stop. If he managed to remove some dirt from it, it would be easier later. Stalling things never worked, and Vis not only understood it but also made sure that he wasn't one of those incredibly wise people who understand things but never implement on them. He knew he was probably getting late to work, but he had gone very early the previous day and had stayed there late, so it would balance it out. Plus, his employer was pretty soft on him, considering his dedication and efforts. So, he rubbed and rubbed, his eyes fixed on the pale yellowish-white walls around him. They were white once, when he was young, but now they needed painting or at least white washing. However, Vis knew that those were foreign concepts in a place like District Five. He should be grateful that had a house that was this large and had three rooms other than the living hall. No, he wasn't rich. This house was generations old, from before the dark days. His father had it repaired when Vis was a child because it threatened to fall down any moment. It had cost a bit too much though. There was too much loan and for a time they could afford a meal only once a day. Those days was behind them now; Vis' job at the hydroelectric power plant paid well. It took years to repay the loan but now father and son were clear of the debt.

It was all about balance after all, the light brown skinned boy thought. They took a huge loan and repaired the house, which was good. So, they couldn't have enough to eat, which was bad. The two aspects of the situation balanced each other out and created a state of neutrality. Father and son worked hard to repay the loan and now loved a middle-class life, which was good. In return, they had to work even harder to maintain it, which was bad. That was life. It was either black or white and Dame Nature had so arranged that both were needed to create grey. Without black and without white, grey couldn't be formed and in the same way, without good and without bad, a balance couldn't be obtained. Neutrality couldn't be achieved.

Vis' mother, a beautiful and smart woman who went by the name Mira, had passed away giving birth to him. Young Vis never had the chance to know her, to delight himself in the company of his mother. Often, he thought that something good would balance such a bad happening. But years had passed and no such news came. Lately, Vis had realised something else. Maybe the very fact that he and his father were alive and in proper mental and physical condition was the good that balanced that wrong. But he still hoped, because ultimately the world strives on hope alone.

The boy now saw that the cloth had lost most of its dirt and dust and only a few light stains remained. Those would require detergent, and so he hanged the cloth on the unoccupied clothesline, the water dripping from its ends vertically downwards. Without really wanting to, Vis was soon watching the drops. They were rather small and he really appreciated gravity. Ideally, a water droplet should be spherical. However, due to the sheer might of earth's gravitational force, it wasn't. The lower end was broader while the upper end simply tapered to a point. Beautiful.

However, Vis acknowledged that he would probably be too late now. So, he proceeded towards his own small and cosy room to comb his dark brown hair and to change into his work overalls. There was a lot of work to do today and Vis knew that it would pay off sometime.

 **Liya Chiaro (17) D5F**

Some souls, when they come into existence, are calm and peaceful and of a much docile demeanour. They remain quiet and proper, peaceful and content. However, sometimes this trend is broken, and a restless soul may descend on this earth. For them, movement is what gives them satisfaction. Being quiet and peaceful is against their nature and is as good as a punishment for them.

Liya Chiaro didn't like being in the house.

No, she did not hate her family. In fact, her family meant the world to her. Her accepting mother, her partner-in-crime brother, her elder loving sister and her honest father showered her with support and adoration. But her mind, her young, powerful mind was of a curious nature, and nothing but the new took its fancy. Where was the fun staying at home? Alas, many people did not understand the simplicity of that statement but all she cared about were her family and friends, so it did not matter.

However, sometimes it went further and deeper than that. Sometimes, despite wanting to help, people couldn't. But at least, at least her family understood her need to be outside. So that fine day, when the birds would have chirped in any other place than Five, and where the smoke appeared to be much less, Liya was seen running on the road that was full of potholes filled with muddy water. It was cool that day, and even as the sky itself thundered and shed tears, the girl basked in the beauty of rains. She knew many people who disliked rains and preferred the sun, but honestly, both of them were meant to be beautiful and to be enjoyed to the fullest. Her long brown hair fell down in a straight fashion around her lithe body. Her grey eyes, that so matched the hue of the weeping sky, glinted as the tears fell on her face.

"Liya!" Connor called out and immediately started coughing as the water filled his mouth. Spitting it out, he covered his mouth and called out again, "Liya!"

"Yeah Connor?" Liya replied aloud over the roaring downpour. She could barely make out her brother's form due to the heavy screen that the rain had formed.

"Come inside. You can fall ill!"

Liya laughed out, throwing her head back, forgetting about covering her mouth. Soon, she was also coughing up hysterically as her throat burned. However, even as she tried to empty herself of the rain water, she was only thinking of her brother. Connor himself was reluctant to go home and was only calling her for formality. She knew that nobody would be happier than him if she refused, and then they could fall sick together happily.

"I'll fall ill if I stay put!" Liya shouted back, her grey eyes twinkling. Connor stood there for a few seconds, before running over to her, water splashing everywhere as he moved. It was not easy to run in such a downpour, when not a soul was in sight, but the brother and sister, hand-in-hand, strolling the alleyways.

"Honestly Connor, I think we'll be in bed for the whole of next week."

"That's not going to happen. I mean, you? Resting at home? Impossible!"

"Well, true. So… does Jordan like rains?"

Her elder brother seemed to blush at the question, although it wasn't as visible in the downpour. His grip definitely tightened though. Liya smirked slyly at her brother, brushing her very wet hair from her face.

"Well, uh," Connor started, "I think-I think he doesn't. He's very indoor kind of guy."

"How boring!" Liya exclaimed, her verdict getting drowned by the sound of the rains.

"I know," Connor sighed, "Plus, he gets sick in rains."

Liya shrugged at that information, guiding her brother to continue with the stroll. If Jordan did fall ill in rains then what could he do? Poor guy, he couldn't really enjoy life the way she could. But she was happy that Jordan was a nice guy. Although serious, he was friendly and kind, and his personality was polar opposite to Connor's. Liya appreciated of her brother's choice, but nothing was really official yet.

"Ah man!" Connor said, "Drop this topic. Let's talk about Siesta. She's still not managed to find her 'out-of-the-world-classy-and-stylish pink dress. She's bringing the house down, really. Can't believe she's older than us."

Liya giggled as her brother made air quotes while describing their sister's dress. The truth was that Siesta was not going to find her pink dress anytime soon. Not unless she admitted defeat and asked _nicely._ Then maybe, they could help her. Just as that thought crossed her mind, the brother's eyes met the sister's and the two doubled over laughing. Siesta suspected that they had a hand in the mysterious disappearance of her favourite new dress, and she was right. But no way could she guess _where_ the two had hidden it. No, mortal minds were too narrow to think that way.

"She was throwing a fit last night about it," Liya said with a chuckle, coughing again as the water rushed into her mouth.

"Yeah, and she raided her boyfriend's place, thinking that he was tricking her."

"She also checked our rooms, haha."

"As if her dress would be in _our_ rooms."

"She also checked the kitchen, and even that pot in which we cook rice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She checked a lot of things. Searched at a lot of places."

"Except one, poor girl. Had she searched only there a little carefully, she would have found it."

"Is it still there, Connor?"

"Of course, Liya! Siesta'll never have the idea that it can be there too."

Liya laughed out, clutching her brother's arm to steady herself. Her wrapped his own arm around her shoulder and the two siblings grinned at each other mischievously, thinking of the plight of the third one. It was Liya's idea, just as most were, to first hide the dress in her school bag and then sneak into Siesta's room and hide it there. She knew her sister would never check it again, and it was turning out to be very true.

"Sadly, Connor, we'd have to return it."

"Yeah, or she'll kill us."

The two siblings reversed their course, heading home. Hopefully they wouldn't fall ill and confined to bed. And hopefully, Siesta wouldn't be as mad as they expected her to be.

 **District Six**

 **Aryton Maserrats (18) D6M**

It was an old saying that experience is the best teacher. Now, what people conveniently forgot to mention was that this teacher demanded a high fee, something that sometimes people were not only reluctant to pay but also afraid to. And sometimes, it did not seem worth the price that was to be paid. However, it was time that told whether experience was worth its price or not. Time, the ever-powerful force in the universe.

But those were not the thoughts that concerned Aryton Maserrats as he checked the grills of the windows of this new building. Despite whatever people thought of District Six, construction was always going on there, some years ago, builders preferred to not have grills on the windows but after a few people fell from the higher floors and had their insignificant lives ended, the owners of companies as such didn't want to look for more workers, so now grills and bars for windows were popular. Aryton, who was exceptionally good at welding, was also pretty popular for his job, and soon he found himself flooded with calls to fix buildings and factories. It was good that it happened; it gave him less time to ponder on his own life.

There was much to think about. His life before the community home, when he lived with his parents who were members of a morphling gang. Life then was, in all honesty, much worse than now, and when the gang was busted, Aryton had conveniently been placed in the community home. He kept contact with only his sister, who visited him as often as she could. Because, as far as he was concerned, she was the only decent person in the family.

"Everything alright, Aryton?" Drake Alto asked as Aryton stepped away from the window, his muscular frame dominating the scene despite his average height. Alto, a middle-aged man whose pudgy eyes reminded Aryton of the gutters, had a gruff expression on his face. Nothing about this was unusual. Unusual would be if he smiled, and although Aryton was not interested in anything related to him, he also knew that Alto built the most expensive buildings. Working for him the first time, Aryton hoped in his heart of hearts that the pay would be slightly higher than usual. At least, Alto had promised that. However, his past dealings with builders had taught Aryton that promises were mere words and one thought nothing of them.

"Yeah," he replied curtly, "All of them are fine."

"Good. Now leave me alone."

"My payment. First you pay me and then I'll leave."

"I'll pay later."

"That 'later' isn't going to come ever, Alto. Hand my money over now."

"I won't," Drake said with a smirk, his eyes focused on Aryton's steel blue eyes, even as his vein on the head looked ready to pop. Aryton had certainly expected this because the next moment his rough hand was on Alto's shoulder. The smirk was wiped off Drake's face and soon appeared on Aryton's.

"You won't?"

"I-I wo-won't."

"Oh well, you *** dwarf, if you won't pay me now, be ready to get your *** handed to you. Don't say I didn't warn you, you *** midget."

"I'm not a midget!"

"Going to crawl over to wifey and cry out your puny heart in front of her? I think that's what's going to happen if you don't hand me my money right now."

"What-what'll you do?"

Aryton's arm shot towards Alto's waist, startling the older man to an extent that he almost jumped. But the boy was only interested in his pocket, and soon the black leather wallet was in his hand. Opening it up, Aryton dug his hand in as far as it could go and produced a few notes from it.

"Hey!"

Alto reached out for the wallet, but Aryton held up his hand well out of his reach. With his hand containing the notes he pushed the shorter man away so hard that he fell on his back.

"Oops, sorry," Aryton said, "But I think, for wasting my time and arguing with me, you owe me more, Mr. Drake Alto."

And with that, he pulled out a few more notes from the wallet, before throwing it at its owner's head even as he was trying to get up. Smirking, Aryton stepped over him and then set off towards the doorway, shoving the money in his own pocket.

"Give me back my money!"

"What *** money are you talking about, you retarded git? I've got nothing so shut the *** up and have a good day please."

"I'll report you to the Peacekeepers!"

"Go ahead and run wailing to those *** Peacekeepers. I'm sure they'll be delighted to see their midget friend."

And before Alto could continue with any more threats, Aryton was already running down the clean stairs. This building was built very recently, and it had been completely cleaned just yesterday. Some big people were going to open up their big and fancy shops here. Drake Alto built important buildings only, after all. Residential buildings were not his cup of tea.

But Aryton, even as he slowly walked through the clean doors and now faced a dusty road with nothing but litter everywhere, wondered what the point of all this was. Nobody from the Capitol would want to be here, in this poor District. Ah, all this didn't concern him. As long as buildings were erected and factories were established, he had no reason to think on such issues. After all, in this world one only cared about oneself, and if his source of income was this, so be it.

Plus, he had earned a lot more today than usual. He hoped it would go on to continue this way.

 **Lanai Mitsubishi (12) D6F**

Respect was an essential part of life and without it, life had no meaning. Of course, love was essential as well but the importance of respect and dignity was extremely underrated. However hard one tried to earn it, some people were just not willing to let them have it. And in such cases drastic measures had to be taken for a person without respect and dignity was as good as dead.

Nobody would understand Lanai Mitsubishi.

After all, to the unwise and cowardly mind, what could be the reason for a twelve-year-old to volunteer? Did abuse count as a valid reason? No, not in the eyes of the residents of District Six. Perhaps humiliation, hatred and modern slavery meant something? No, it wasn't a reason big enough. For the residents of District Six, only money was reason good enough. Not the safety of your honour, not the dignity of oneself. A loveless child? Who needed things like _love_? And respect?! RESPECT?! _How could anyone volunteer for something like respect?!_

Her fellow humans had already declared her mentally ill ion their wise brains. But to Lanai, their opinions mattered little more than a dog's bark at a nearby crow. She knew what she had gone through and she knew the risks of her decision. But seriously, the maximum that could happen was that she would die. And, in all honesty, even _that_ would be something to be grateful for. At least her suffering would come to an end. And if she won, well, she would be the youngest victor ever and that was something that commanded respect. It was a win-win situation for her.

As the small, well-built girl fidgeted with her medium length black hair, her dark eyes staring at the fancy door that led out of the room in the Justice Building, she wondered whether anyone would visit her. Not that she wanted anyone to. After all, she was running away from her situation. She'd rather stare at the many bizarre paintings of cars and bikes and goodness knows what that were there for the eyes to feast on than meet her 'lose and loved ones'. That phrase was overrated. Loved ones failed to give love when it was most needed.

Her parents were rich businessmen and rich people were always busy. So, when she was born… well, caring for her would divert their attention. As Lanai stared at the chandelier overhead, she recalled all the times her parents had her work at the house. She was not encouraged to study, to play, to do anything. She was taught to serve, to cook, to clean and to take rude orders and abuse. Sometimes she wondered why she was born in the first place and once when she voiced this thought out of sheer innocence, her parents also expressed the same sentiment. After that, Lanai knew her place in the household, she was a free slave, a bonded labourer. Their household maid, Acura, seemed to be the owner and she, Lanai, was also seen serving her own maid. Acura taught her everything about household chores to the point that she was a master of her craft.

Therefore, it was no surprise when eight-year-old Lanai, hungry for love, acceptance and above all- respect, made friends with the beautiful Camry Hood. She was an intelligent daughter of an intelligent drug lord, and knew how to scout workers. And in a few weeks, Lanai was working for Yarvis Hood, scouting Peacekeepers day and night and warning her colleagues of their whereabouts. Lanai didn't mind it at first; she knew she was wrong in supporting a criminal but Camary and Yarvis treated her with exceptional kindness and respect, the two things she yearned for. And all she had to do was to keep guard and let him know the whereabouts of the Peacekeepers.

But nothing nice ever lasted permanently.

And the love and care for her vanished the moment she turned ten and the business grew more successful. Then the life of belittlement began and between her parents, Yarvis and Acura, little Lanai simply lost the will to live. Twenty-four/seven she was found slaving away and no matter what happened, how ill she was, how weak she felt or how depressed she was, nobody allowed her to have one moment of rest. Not one moment of love and not one ounce of respect. With Yarvis, she was trapped. If she left, he'd have her killed. With her parents, she was legally required to live with them till she turned eighteen. That was too long a wait, and Lanai knew that she'd die as a slave in that long a duration.

Did that excuse volunteering for the Hunger Games?

In her mind, it did.

She had come to a point where she wasn't even concerned about her safety or life. The people in her District were dead, although their bodies were alive. But their hearts, their souls, their thoughts had been murdered. They couldn't relate to her. They were so used to a loveless life that they didn't see anything wrong with it.

But Lanai had had enough of it. As she stared at a particular pink shiny car that seemed to have no roof, she thought about herself in its place. It was gorgeous, and whoever would see it would love it. She wondered how the artists had mixed the paints, because it wasn't some regular colour. She wished to be as admired and appreciated and loved as this car. Even in dire situations, the tributes wouldn't have been able to take their eyes off this beauty, she was sure of it.

If she won, that would be the case with her too. At twelve, she would be the youngest victor. If not anyone else, the Capitol would love her, although she personally disliked them. And she would be free from Yarvis, her family and Acura, which was a huge plus in her eye. And if she died…

…She'd be too gone to actually feel anything.

 **Hi! I'm sorry this took so long. I'm not well since the past few days because, unlike Liya, I don't have immunity against rain. XD So speaking of Liya, which tribute here is your favourite? Any opinion on them? On the chapter? In all honesty, it wasn't easy to write this chapter. I constantly thought I was messing up, and I hope that it isn't the actual case. If it is, let me know and I'll fix it in the future chapters.**

 **Many of you guessed last chapter that Jordan is a volunteer. I usually have avoided mentioning such things in POVs to create a better flow but then I remember that I need to let you all know. So yeah, last chapter Jordan and this time it's Lanai.**

 **And now, the good thing is we're done with the introductions. Every tribute will have one POV for the pregames and it will still be a long time until we reach the arena. But still, at least we now know what characters we have here. XD But seriously, I've got a really diverse cast this time, and hence I apologise if I didn't introduce your tribute properly. :/**

 **Also… if I've not caught up with your story or not replied to your PM, I'm sorry. I'm just having a very busy time right now and I'm sleeping when I'm not working because I fell ill. And I ate mangoes, and I don't know what mangoes have anything to do with being ill, but I want to ask: do you prefer mangoes or oranges? I prefer mangoes, maybe because they're yellow and oranges are orange and hence have nothing unique to them. Like, orange colour and orange fruit. Same thing? I wonder whether the colour was named after the fruit or vice versa. I think it is the former but oh well.**

 **Ignore that paragraph overhead. I ramble sometimes and I think I said this last chapter too. XD Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and if you can, also let me know who's your favourite and least favourite character till now and why.**

 **Have a great day!**

 **PS: Do vote in the poll please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Train Rides**

 **Everette Hastings (18) D1M**

One thing that both impressed and surprised Everette Hastings was the energy that Ivory Borg seemed to give off.

It wasn't the vibe a regular Career tended to have, no it was soft but powerful. It was an aura that did not try to intimidate but tried to attract. It was friendly, contrary to the common hostility Careers radiated. Everette was only upset that she was too young to actually have a chance in the arena. And if she did have a chance, it would mean that it would be more probable that he would lose, which was again not a good thought. He kind of wished Ivory was mean, simply so that he could despise her. It would be easier to kill her then, but he had already taken a liking to the younger girl.

Ivory was sitting cross legged on the purple velvet carpet that was laid on the train of the floor. The train was about to start, but she had already expressed her delight at the many paintings and the design of the interior of the train. In a normal situation, Everette wouldn't notice, but even as she described the scene in those paintings, he found himself looking at it very differently. There was a particular piece of Art, in which a hunter had shot a deer. But when Ivory presented her views on it, Everette wondered whether the hunter saw what he saw: the tiger hiding in the bushes. Would the hunter be able to escape? Could he kill it? The hunter appeared to be ridiculously close to the deer and Everette saw no evidence of his skill.

"The tiger will eat him up," Ivory declared aloud, throwing her head back with a big grin.

"I feel so too," Everette said, sliding down next to her in a cross-legged position as well. He felt weird sitting on the floor despite the availability of extremely comfortable seats, but he also felt weird sitting on the chair while the girl was on the floor.

"Exactly! I mean, look at that guy! Look at how close he is to his prey! That kind of archery will doom him."

"Indeed."

Looking at his District Partner, Everette wondered what could have forced her to volunteer for a death match. She didn't look as prepared as most girls did. In fact, her behaviour was more childish than she could afford to have at a time like this. Her imaginative power also implied that she was somebody who simply loved life and Art and Literature. He wondered if she had a story like his. Could she be here for redemption too? Was she here for respect? It could be possible.

Just as he had started to relax on the comfortable carpet, Ivory got up. Turning around, she looked down at his handsome face and beamed, her eyes twinkling. Everette had enough experience to know what a smile indicated, but he was a man. And men usually are left in the dark by imaginative and strong women. So he continued to look at her, hoping for some kind of enlightenment, but the young girl, with a spring in her step, almost skipped to the nearby table and brought with her a bowl of sweets.

Just as dramatically as she had gotten to her feet, she plopped down on the carpet.

"Ta-da!" she said with a laugh, "I've heard they've got good sweets! But I won't know until I try out, right?"

And with that, as Everette watched as one does when observing some worldly secrets, Ivory pop sweet after sweet in her mouth, her eyes closed as she simply relished the unique taste of the Capitol delicacy. Her head seemed to wobble a bit as she ate, a 'mhmm' sound vibrating continuously as she continued on this arduous task. It was maybe after five minutes that she opened her eyes suddenly.

"What happened?" Everette asked, secretly glad that she was out of her sweet-eating stupor. It was, after all, a pain to watch someone else eating delicious food that you yourself want to try out.

"I'm sorry mate! I forgot to ask you! Come on man Everette, don't be shy! Have some!"

Everette laughed as he saw the startled look on his District Partner's pretty face. Shaking his head, he said, "Thanks Ivory, but I'm fine."

Which was a lie. Those sweets looked incredibly appetising… What if he was a Career? They had tongues too. Not that he'd show that side. He was here for a purpose. He couldn't be soft. But then, could friendly interaction be called softness?

"Come on Everette! I bet you, you haven't tried something like this before! Especially this yellow one. It's yum."

He laughed lightly again, before thanking her and taking the yellow sweet that she was pointing at. It was circular in shape with a hue of banana. On touching it, it gave the most spongy feeling that he could relate with sweets. After looking at it critically for a few seconds, with Ivory watching him impatiently, he popped it in his mouth.

She was right.

A strange mix of flavours exploded in his mouth as the juice filled up. It was fruity in taste, and he could taste banana, watermelon, oranges and some other fruits he knew nothing about. Along with that there was a very slight chocolatey taste that just made it even more unique. He did not want to swallow it, and soon he had his eyes shut too, enjoying the flavours.

Once he had finished with it, he looked at Ivory, who was watching him eagerly, possibly waiting for some kind of reaction.

Everette cleared his throat.

"Well, the train will start in some time," he said, trying to keep his face blank, "And we'll definitely not be eating immediately."

"True. I don't see our mentors and escort needing these."

"Yeah," Everette said, "They're health conscious anyway. These will go to waste."

"We can't afford that," Ivory added solemnly.

The two looked at each other for a second, and after that, within five minutes, the bowl was completely empty.

 **Ari Bell (17) D11F**

It was strange how humans thought about consequences after taking rash decisions.

Human mind was very complex and only a magician could unearth the true meaning and intention behind a thought or an action. Usually, that magician was the said person itself, but sometimes their magic worked a little late.

Ari did not regret her decision to volunteer. No, her brother meant the most to her and it was a small price to pay for his well-being. Maybe not many people would relate to her thought or action but in her heart, she felt what she did was right. However, there were always two sides to a coin. Her decision, driven by love and care, seemed right to her then, but right now, it suddenly dawned on her that Rocco was all alone with their mother… a fate she had condemned him to. She was certain that her mother wouldn't kill her… hopefully… but what about care? Who would take care of him? What if needed to go to the washroom or needed to eat? What then?

She wished she had foreseen those circumstances before volunteering.

But now, there was nothing to do other than hope. Hope for the best and hope that at least their mother would give him food and help him move around when necessary. That was too much to ask for, but there was nothing that could be done now. The only way to counter the disaster she had caused was to win.

"Ari. ARI!"

The girl's head snapped upwards, looking at the beautiful Elsa, a concerned look on her face. Ha! The mastery these Capitolites had in faking emotions! Why would she be concerned anyway? Wasn't she just hoping for some kids to drop down dead? A part of Ari's intelligent brain told her to be fake like Elsa, but faking emotions were not her forte. So instead of the beaming smile she needed to give, a death glare was all she could offer.

"Sam asked for you both. He has to talk," Elsa said dryly as she sensed the hostility. This just proved Ari's point; the Capitolites only pretended to be concerned. To be good. To be human.

Without a word, Ari got to her feet and walked past Elsa, her shoulder brushing against the woman's. from his chair, Maurice stood up hesitantly, his eyes on the carpeted floor, his movements slow and jerky. Ari frowned as she observed the extremely shy boy. He looked very different from most other people she had seen. She could say he was a freckled beauty, and wondered if that's what made Maurice so unconfident. However, this reason seemed trivial to the intelligent girl. She had seen pretty unattractive people brimming with confidence. No… this nervousness, this anxiety… this was for some other reason.

She'd have to stop worrying about him.

After all, only one person was going to come out alive. And if his nervousness was what would give her an advantage, so be it.

She held the door open as he came forward. The boy spared her a quick glance, and was rooted to the spot. It was as if he had seen a ghost. If poor Ari knew what Maurice was thinking at that point of time and what his history with females was, her good heart wouldn't have allowed her to stay in his company for even a second. But now, even as she saw the fiery hatred in his eyes for that second when he did look up at her, she couldn't fathom what caused it. The look had been so hostile that Ari was momentarily stunned, and in that span of time Maurice was through the door. In fact, even the person for whom Ari would never hold the door passed by her, brushing her shoulder against the tribute. Elsa, as was the way of the rich cultured Capitolites, smiled politely at Ari before thanking her.

However, if someone took advantage of your quietness, it was only right to teach them a lesson for life. For the young girl from Eleven, this seemed to be the most annoying and frankly frustrating moment of the day save for the Reapings. With a huff, she slammed the door just when Elsa's back was turned. This small move shook Elsa temporarily, and soon the beautiful Capitol woman was on the floor, with pain coursing through her body. Smirking to herself, Ari opened the door and stepped in as well, taking her time to indulge in the satisfaction of seeing the cause of her annoyance on the floor. With a smile that rivalled Elsa's, Ari continued to move forward and found Sam sitting on the bluish green velvet couch.

This room was on another level of extravagance. The golden lighting momentarily perplexed young Ari as it flashed in front of her eyes. She shut them hastily, but the stars were adamant to not leave her sight. Slowly, her mind prepared for the flashy lighting, she opened them again. It stung certainly but when the mind knows what to expect, the pain becomes less.

The marble floor was beautiful. She didn't get how a train would have a marble floor or the mirrors against each wall, making the room even more dazzling. This room in particularly felt out of the world to her. It was just not what anyone in District Eleven could even imagine. Plus, it wasn't easy to get even _one_ small mirror back home. These people had so many giant ones in one single room.

It was abrupt. The emotions that Ari felt as she saw how lavish the room in a _train_ was were something that could not be obstructed except for her own rational thinking. They had spent an unimaginable amount of wealth to construct this beauty. It was admirable, yes, but the money was what made Ari clench her fists. Her lips quivered as she saw Sam on the couch, trying to make a talk with Maurice. If she had this money, if the Capitol used even this much money on healthcare, maybe she could help her brother without taking this foolish step. Rocco was unable to move, leading a life of paralysis. And here, all that money was spent on decorating a train.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to break things. She wanted to curse. Her heart seemed to be on the verge of exploding. Her blood boiled at the horrendous sight in front of her.

But when a person is about to have a date with death, they have to make their moves wisely. And that's what flashed in her mind. Therefore, instead of doing any of the things she desperately wanted to, she just settled herself on a chair.

Her thoughts had to be tamed for now. Even if she had to fight internal battles to do so.

 **Shama Grasswhistle (13) D7F**

Little Shama sat by the window, her nose pressed against the cold glass as it rested on her hands.

The silence in the train was unnerving. Neither Aspen nor Mariam knew exactly how to handle this utterly uncomfortable situation that had arisen between their two tributes. Not that Shama cared about what they were thinking. The problem was that she was Reaped and she had watched enough Games to know that mentors and escorts could never help District Seven. It was with a valiant effort that she had managed to keep her tears at bay during the Reapings but once she had boarded, the tears flooded endlessly. Sit was only three minutes ago, when she had tired herself out by crying did she sit by the window to stare.

"Shama- Shama we need to talk…" Aspen said rather meekly, which was definitely not expected of a victor. But the recent outburst from the young girl had scared both mentor and escort.

"Yeah Shama, we need to discuss strategy," Mariam said kindly, or as kindly as she could.

With a huge grin on her face, Shama turned towards the two adults. She jumped on her feet and smiled again. However, the smile was more ferocious than her snarl.

"Of course! We _need_ to discuss _strategy._ You guys have a _wonderful_ record of victors, don't you? We certainly _need_ advice to get out of the arena alive. In fact, you guys are _so_ talented that you bring back both tributes every year! I'm honoured to be Reaped."

"You should be honoured!" Mariam said sourly, "You're representing your District in the Games."

"You're so right, Mariam! In fact, I'm elated. But you know what, I'm young. I've a lot of time to achieve glory. Why don't _you_ go in my place? It will be such a big honour, right? Let's do one thing. You go in my place, and you Aspen, dress up as a man and replace Dwayne. Simple!"

At her statement Mariam turned a violent shade of red, something of the likeness of a beetroot. After all, it was always easier for a wise person to advise and state their important opinions but harder to reflect on them. Hence, she opened her mouth to reply but closed it again in imitation of a fish, before turning away from the girl.

Just when Shama thought that the matter was settled and that she had made her point crystal clear, a loud laugh from the corner of the room alarmed her. Maybe it was the suddenness of it or maybe it was the frustration, but Shama Grasswhistle wanted to slap Dwayne Wildflower on his handsome face. Who was he to laugh? He had burst into tears on the stage itself. At least Shama handled herself with more grace.

"I understand there's a sitcom going on Dwayne. It explains your soft laughter."

"Yeah, there is a sitcom going on Ms. Grasswhistle. A show of death that's about to commence. And you'll play a part in it. I'll be only for your own good if you heed Aspen's advice. Or at least, listen to her."

"Wildflower, I suppose you don't have the right to say much after the fact that I got Reaped when you interviewed me."

"Grasswhistle, I suppose you don't have the right to say much after the fact that I got Reaped after interviewing you."

"It's really impressive how you-"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Aspen screamed at the top of her voice. The two tributes, although furious, didn't push the matter further. Young Shama settled down on the leather sofa, her smile back on her face while Dwayne leaned against the door, his arms folded across his chest. The young man tried to not let his eyes get wet, but when potential death stared at you in the face… it felt only right to cry. However, as of now, he wasn't going to do that. His chances had been spoilt by his emotional breakdown during the Reapings.

Maybe Shama realised that too as well. The younger girl looked up at him with a sad face. It was a wonder how eyes expressed every emotion in a human. An understanding passed between the two tributes and Shama sighed just as Aspen started speaking.

"Okay, firstly I don't care what you have to say about the current number of victors, Shama, but if this will be your attitude then I can assure you that you will not add to the list."

"Why?" Shama asked coldly, "The previous tributes also had the same attitude?"

Aspen grabbed a glass and threw it at Shama's feet. The glass, on contact with the marble floor, seemed to inhale he very air from the surroundings and exploded like he deadliest explosive on earth. Shama jumped back and onto the sofa, unable to believe the intensity at which the glass was thrown. Her frightened eyes met Aspen's angry ones and in between electricity moved.

"What the ***?!" Dwayne yelled, coming over to Shama's side, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Shut up, both of you! One more word and I'll send a knife through your eye."

Shama's breath seemed to be restrained. It was so slow and so shallow. It felt as if the air had been sucked and all that was left was vacuum. Her young and wild heart suddenly was wilder than ever before an was valiant in its attempt to break through her ribcage. It wasn't due to the broken glass; that was only a part of it. It was the look that Aspen spared her, the realisation was that it was real. She was going to die. She was going to die. _She was going to die…_

Her hand clamped over her mouth, she sank into the sofa. Tears started cascading down her cheeks once more; these were her last days…

A strong hand rested on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Shama looked up fearfully, her gaze finding Dwayne standing beside her, his eyes glaring back at Aspen. Gingerly, Shama reached out for his hand and squeezed it back.

Taking a very deep breath even as Mariam watched the drama unfold with clinical interest, Aspen let her shoulders slump. She sighed deeply and then asked, "We need to decide how you'll be trained. Together or separately? Will you ally or not? Tell me."

Before Dwayne could open his mouth to form a reply, Shama spoke up, her voice shaky and broken. However, it hid a determination and confidence, a firmness that was desired in circumstances as such.

"Yes, we will."

 **Hello! So, I'm here with the first pregames chapter! There were initially going to be four POVs but then… I don't know. It's midnight and I don't think I'll have time to write further for a few days so yeah.**

 **Some of you mentioned that the blog isn't working but when in checked, it was. I'll put the address here again- eclipse91sthg. blogspot. Com**

 **You also said that a few tributes weren't as easy to connect with because of the third person writing. I'll keep that in mind when writing future POVs for the said tributes.**

 **Okay! So, what were your thoughts on these children here? Something new you felt for them? For their District Partners? Anything?**

 **And now, let's talk about… languages. What language would you really like to learn? Like** ** _really_** **want to learn? I'd like to learn Sign Language. XD Okay, okay, other than that, I think I'll go for Mandarin. It looks very hard but I'd like to try. I would if I weren't as busy because it just sounds so nice. I also like Russian. I don't understand Russian but it just sounds so beautiful, you know?**

 **… The truth is, I'm too lazy and foolish to learn any new languages. That's just wishful thinking. I think I'll have to stick with the languages I know.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, if you haven't, please vote in the poll. I'm really surprised with the person who's leading right now.**

 **Have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Train Rides**

 **Tapicca Shrone (14) D9F**

There was something ethereal about the train.

Usually, tributes, or District residents in general, were in awe of such grandeur. However, to Tapicca, the glass chandeliers, the velvet carpets, the abundance of unknown and delicious food and the cool air appeared to be harbinger of something terrible; something unprecedented. Her humour seemed to have deserted her in her hour of need. It didn't help that Europa was pretty angry too. It had been an hour since their departure, and instead of trying to help the tributes, the woman was busy complaining about how some nasty little piece of *** had tricked her back in Nine. She went on and on about how the attitude of the District residents was the reason they got to nowhere and reiterated in her firm way that the Games were there for a good cause.

Tapicca internally cursed herself for planning the wretched prank on the escort. In her mind, she had been under the impression that the self-proclaimed beauty from the Capitol would recognise humour and laugh it off like a sport. But it seemed Rihan was right this time; big people didn't know how to take a joke.

Plus, neither Tybal nor their mentor Yizreel looked as miserable as she did. The two men seemed to get along very well for a pair that had met an hour ago in such dire situation. Neither spoke a word, with Tybal's eyes shut and his feet on the table that was supposedly placed there to serve food, and Yizreel twirling the cigar between his fingers, the pearly smoke enveloping the area around his mouth. Tybal didn't seem to mind both the smoke and Europa's bickering, which irritated Tapicca. Of course, she understood that different people had different ways to react to a situation but Tybal's indifference to the whole crisis was somewhat frustrating. It had been an hour and neither of the males had uttered a single word, or even reacted in any way.

"Your district produces bad blood! I won't be surprised if neither of you make it out alive. Nine doesn't deserve a victor!"

There was always a limit to what a person could bear to hear, and after seventy-two minutes of listening to constant and baseless insults, Tapicca had had enough. Her fists clenched, her face turning red, her mouth opened up and in a single scream, the words 'SHUT UP' were thrown out from it. The very vocal cords felt as if they were on fire. The scream was loud enough to silence Europa and terrifying enough for Yizreel to put out his cigar.

"If you can't help us," Tapicca continued heatedly, "Then don't say anything! It's been over an hour and all you've done is to complain about how you were tricked. Why don't you use your oversized head to think of some solution to get us out of this mess?!"

Europa couldn't comprehend the words as well as she would in usual circumstances. All she knew that this dirty little girl was telling _her_ what to do. She was telling her to shut up when all the fault was of District Nine. Instead of feeling grateful that the Capitol had allowed the grain producing giant to carry on as usual despite the rebellion, the little rats in the Districts talked as if it was the Capitol's fault that it happened to them. Hadn't they heard of 'As you sow, so shall you reap'? Well, this was the Capitol's fault, partly. Mercy should be given in a limit and only to those who deserved it. District Nine fulfilled neither criterion.

"And you!" Tapicca said angrily as she turned to Yizreel, who still held his cigar in his hand, "You're our mentor! You're supposed to guide us, not smoke that cigar! It's irritating, _you're_ irritating! How come I got stuck with you two?!"

Yizreel acknowledged that Tapicca must be really disturbed by the events, and hence he kept quiet at her outburst. However, the truth was that he had no faith in her. Yizreel was tired of trying year after year to get a victor home but the tributes never had it in them. And a girl like Tapicca had frankly no chance of even surviving the bloodbath, let alone win. The man knew that if it came to put money in his two tributes, who he would put his bet on. Tybal's calm reaction to the whole situation gave Yizreel some hope. Even now, despite the high emotional levels in the atmosphere, the boy was ignoring it and relaxing. It wasn't as if Tybal wasn't paying attention to what was being said but he knew how to handle himself.

"On top of everything," Tapicca continued angrily, although the young lass' tone was much more steady now, "My District Partner has been sleeping ever since he boarded the train! Isn't there anything that you can do or say, Tybal? At least have the decency of staying awake!"

But whatever Tapicca wanted to say fell on deaf ears. It wasn't that Tybal was actually sleeping, but arguing with the young girl appeared to be too tiring a job at the moment. No, he'd simply listen, as of now. Not that Tybal was going to train with Tapicca anyway, or even think of allying with her. Her emotional outburst was enough to let him know that she wasn't the partner he was looking for. No, to have an ally, he'd have to search from among the other tributes. Somebody he could use. Somebody who would be an asset.

And Tapicca was a liability.

Of course, the young girl didn't know that these thoughts were running through her handsome District Partner's mind. It was for her own good though, for had she known what he thought f her, it would have been even harder to control her emotions at the moment. It was no fault of hers that she was in this situation; it was just rotten luck. However, the little odds that she had of surviving were being ruined by her narcissistic escort, her good-for-nothing mentor and her ignorant District Partner.

It was enough. They didn't want to help her? So be it. She was going to prove them how wrong they were. She would show them. She would win the ninety-first Games.

 **Wesley Elster (18) D10M**

"Hey, are you alright?" Lily Angler asked softly, her grey eyes boring into him in concern. There had been silence in the train since they had boarded it. Wesley had found himself to be speechless and had resorted into the comforts of his own world. A tear ran down his cheek earlier but he had wiped it away furiously. What good would it be to cry anyway? There wasn't much he could do…

"I-I'm fine," Wesley replied softly, not keeping his eyes on his District Partner. He didn't want her to see him in his weakness. After all, who knew what the other person had in mind? How could he be sure that she wouldn't use his emotions against him? Of course, as far as demeanour was concerned, Lily seemed not only nice but also very understanding of the entire situation. She didn't poke him and, despite the realisation of almost certain death, still tried to cheer him up. However, it was not easy to conceal truth from the eyes of a person like Wesley. The one human emotion that was pronounced in Ms. Angler's eyes was the dominant fear. He could see how she tried to keep it at bay. Her efforts were commendable, to say the least. As far as Wesley was concerned, Lily hadn't shed the pearls of emotions yet the way he himself had. In his humble opinion, it showed how strong the girl really was.

"Are you okay, Lily?" he asked finally after letting out a deep sigh. What was the point to sulk? He had little time left and that had to be utilised. It was this moment that he had to take a stand and man up, keeping his fears and emotions aside. He needed to take charge if he wished to get out alive. However, as the human mind was only too aware of it, some things were easier said than done. No matter how much Wesley tried to convince himself or how hard he reasoned with himself, he found it unforgivable to murder. Of course, murdering had become a ritual now in this sorry excuse for a country, but was he really ready to take part in it?

"I'm good too, Wesley," Lily said with a sad smile. She reached out for the silver glass next to her and brought it in front of Wesley with a soft smile.

"I've heard chocolate is good at times of stress," she continued as she held it, "I think you need some."

Wesley stared at the glass for a few seconds. The chocolate seemed to swirl inside the silver glass almost lustily. He had never tried it before and certainly didn't want to take something from Lily, not when they were going into the arena. However, he could do with some stress reliever, and so he accepted the glass with thanks and gulped it down in one go.

He could describe the taste as… chocolatey. However, the warmth of the viscous liquid did indeed calm his nerves. It was delicious and Wesley thought how nice it would be to have this back home.

"Wesley… have you- have you decided on a strategy yet?"

 _And there it came._

"Not yet," Wesley replied cautiously, "I haven't had the time to contemplate on that."

"It's okay!" Lily said, although she did sound rather downcast. However, she tried to cover that up with a smile and then leant back in her sofa as if trying to portray how she enjoyed the luxury. The very sadness of her pretence moved Wesley from within. Since when did he become so selfish as to ignore the pain of some other person? This was not in his nature. The Games were already taking a toll on his demeanour but Wesley knew he couldn't fall to it. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, startling her. Her eyes widened and then she looked at him curiously.

"Do you-I'm already missing home…" Wesley whispered, finally letting all his emotions out in that one statement. Lily's face fell at that and she looked away sadly. Startled, Wesley wondered what he had done to get this reaction.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"I-I don't have a home," Lily whispered sadly, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears, "I'm an orphan. The orphanage isn't very nice on us…"

The young lad stared gloomily at the distressed lady, feeling weak as he thought about her situation. He recalled fearfully the day he had lost his leg. He remembered the feeling of hopelessness, the emptiness, in his heart. But what about Lily? How did she cope up with being left all alone to fight a world that was opposed to your very survival? What was there back in Ten for her to miss? Beating? Humiliation? Loneliness? Wesley found himself incapable of being in her shoes.

"I'm sorry Lily…"

"No, no, it's okay. You didn't know. I-I just don't have anything to go back for, you know? It's plainly unfair but-but maybe, in the Capitol, I may get to enjoy life in my last days."

"Hey, don't speak that way! Everything will turn out alright."

And yet, as the words left his mouth, young Wesley felt as if he was cheating an innocent soul. After all, if everything would turn out alright for her, they would not be so for him. And despite all his morals and ethics, his mind, the ever-selfish mind, told him to focus on himself. He could console Lily now and motivate her, encourage her, but when the time would come… he'd have to be ready to end it for her. She may not have anything to go back to, but he did. He had a family back home. A family that was waiting for him with baited breath. He had to think of them.

But for now, being nice to Lily wouldn't hurt. He would try to be his usual, kind self till he could. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to last very long.

 **Canon Tadashi (14) D3M**

The world appeared to be spinning as of now even as young Canon held on to the armrest as if his life depended on it. Just a few hours ago he had been with his mother, joking around happily, taking pictures of random things and irritating her. But seriously, behind all that irritation was genuine love and adoration for her little boy. Her little boy who was gone, and was never to return.

 _Don't think that way!_

Canon tried to listen to his wise brain. Shutting his eyes, he tried to block the dangerous thoughts that threatened to break him apart. But for how long? Tears started to stream down his face as he fought his inner emotions. No, no, _no!_ This was not the time to cry. He couldn't cry! Not cry!

And the tears still fell. No matter how hard he tried, these darned little pearls refused to stop. Refused to give up.

"Canon, Canon, calm down," Raze said softly as he enveloped the young boy in his arms, "We'll figure something out. Calm down. Calm down…"

"B-but Raze, even if District Three gets a victor, one of us will die for sure," Canon whispered almost inaudibly. Raze's gaze fell at that; he did not have the strength in him to look at his tribute in the eye and lie.

"I know Canon," Mickayla said kindly, "But we still have to try, right? We can't give up. We'll have to be strong."

"They're right," Elizabeth said as she looked at the two tributes sadly, "Canon, you can't give up now."

Canon at least counted himself lucky to have a caring escort. He'd heard about the terrible ways that escorts treated their tributes. He had heard how they were ridiculed year after year and how their last days were made miserable by the escorts with their pro-Capitol thoughts. However, Elizabeth went out of her way to encourage and calm the tributes. Raze too, tried to help as best as he could. At least Canon could say proudly that he was lucky in this department. Plus, Mickayla was very sweet too. She had tried to calm him down, although it was not lost on Canon how badly she herself might be affected by this. After all, she was young too. Maybe she already had enough problems in life. And yet here they were, these three people, who were trying to encourage him.

This realisation of unprecedented kindness moved Canon. He furiously wiped away his tears and beamed at the three people he was surrounded with. Of course, he couldn't afford to be soft but right now… he was overwhelmed. He hugged Raze back tightly, to which the older male patted his head.

"There's my boy!" Elizabeth said with a smile, "Here, have some toffees."

"Thanks! Mickayla, you should have some too."

Looking at the innocent boy, Mickayla felt something tug at her heartstring. He didn't deserve to be here, even less than herself. Why was it that two innocent souls like she and Canon were trapped here? Going to a deathmatch? Well, maybe Canon was the only innocent one, but still. It would be a pain to watch him die. As her chest started feeling heavier, she only wished that his end wouldn't come by her hand. Would she be able to forgive herself in that case? She didn't know and neither was she keen on finding out.

"Sure, Canon!" she said and then glanced at the many toffees in the glass bowl. "How about this coffee flavoured one?"

"Sound cool to me!"

"The coffee one isn't sweet," Raze said solemnly, "Try this pineapple flavoured one."

Before he could even say why the pineapple flavoured toffee was better than the rest, the sweets were gone, and two children were singing praises for the delicious candy.

"You were _so_ right!" Canon said as he sucked the candy, his eyes closed. Mickayla laughed at that and nodded vigorously.

"Raze has a good taste," she said, "One more please!"

"Here!" Elizabeth said with a laugh as she handed the toffees to the children, smiling as they tried to enjoy the taste, their problems forgotten momentarily. But Elizabeth felt their pain. No matter what, she knew that the children knew that they had little chance of getting out alive. Her heart ached to see a couple of innocent children being prepared for slaughter once more. It was horrible on the Capitol's part and she was no saint. After all, she was their escort. But this was why she had become an escort in the first place. She wanted to help these children. She wanted them to feel love in their last days. There was nothing she could do to stop the Games, but she could at least be there as a support.

Canon hadn't forgotten about his situation, however he pretended to. There was something attractive about knowing that you were going to die. It was this attraction that compelled Canon to pretend to be strong. He knew there was nothing that could be done to change his situation; there was nobody to replace him. But that didn't mean he would mope around. No, Canon Tadashi was more than that. He was not there to cry. He was there to fight. And fight _hard_. It was not going to be easy to defeat him. He may not look like much, but Canon was going to give it all he had. His mother… he had promised his mother. His brothers. He had made a promise.

His mother never broke a promise. Whatever happened, whatever situation arose, his mother kept her word.

It was his turn now. He knew he wouldn't win, but he had promises to keep. And that, he would do.

 **And with this, we come to the end of the train rides. Hopefully, it wasn't too boring. Do let me know your thoughts, beautiful people.**

 **Have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chariot Rides**

 **Liya Chiaro (17) D5F**

Liya had never anticipated that she would have to face such circumstances. There had always been a desire to adventure, yes, and a desire to break away. To be her own person. How many times had she thought of leaving her parents' house? How many times did she think that she needed to be independent? Had she not, while having her meagre food with her family, wished to meet new people, to see new places? She had certainly craved change in her monotonous life.

Never had she thought though, that one day she would be sitting on a three-legged rosewood stool in front of an ornate mirror, that was taller than she was, with extremely heavy makeup on, looking slightly less human and slightly more mannequin-like in appearance. Earlier a single tear had, against all restraint, trickled down her left eye. What followed was just horrendous.

She had seen Peacekeepers gang up on people, but it was always a third-party view. That day, her entire prep team circled her like the predators they were acting as. They screamed and yelled at her for ruining the makeup they had worked so hard on. She yelled back, calling them inhuman, but there were like five of them and one of her. Ultimately her stylist intervened and told off the prep team dryly. It was clear that she wasn't really keen on helping Liya, but she had to simply because of her tribute status.

The makeup was back on, as perfect as it was before. Liya was unable to recognise the plastic life sized doll in front of her, adorned in sparkly jewels that glittered like electric bulbs. The plain black dress, falling to her knees hugged the doll's figure tightly. The calf-length black boots that had four-inch heels barely looked as if it could support standing, let alone walking. Liya found it hard to believe that the plastic doll staring back at her was she herself. She hated looking at the mirror, but she was required to sit still as her hair was being, against her wish, styled up in a high bun. Her freckles simply disappeared due to the sheer amount of foundation and blush that was used.

"Hurry up! The parade is about to start off now!"

Liya shut her eyes tightly at that, clenching her fists, trying to control her rage. She knew what was coming, and it would be smart to keep quiet right now. Anger would get her nowhere and she acknowledged it. Still, there was a considerable difference between saying and doing, and Liya, with her breathing ragged now, was trying to bridge that same gap.

"Wait! We can't start the parade now! The tribute's not ready!"

"What the hell were you people doing till now then?!" the Master of Ceremonies asked as he barged into the dressing room. He was a short man with a strong voice, and it was evident that the latter caused an intimidation among the prep team.

"The makeup had gotten smeared, sir," Liya's stylist said finally in her calm voice, "The tribute was unwilling to cooperate."

Now that was _not_ true at all.

"Is that so?" the MC, Orcus asked, his brow raised as he turned his cruel little eyes to Liya.

"No."

"Did you say something, Ms Chiaro?" Orcus asked, his voice holding amusement as he looked at the girl sitting in front of him, still facing the mirror.

"I said no, sir," Liya said, keeping her voice from trembling. She was not saying this in the heat of the moment, after her experience with her prep team she had realised that it wasn't wise to show emotions. No, it was calculated. Liya didn't like doing this, but now was the time to be fake, and be fake as hell.

"Sir, this mascara was stinging my eye and so I got a bit tearful. Instead of fixing it, they started getting angry at me. Sir, I'm from a very humble background and am not used to such luxuries. I tried to act to the best of my abilities. But I was humiliated for something that was not my fault at all. All I'm concerned is with doing my best in the upcoming Games, and I was under the impression that my prep team will help me. Instead, they chose to humiliate and harass me, wasting valuable time."

"She's lying!" one of the members of the prep team cried out, "She was crying and ruined all our hard work!"

"Sir, looking at me, do you think I've shed a single tear? After having such a great opportunity as being a participant in the Games, representing my District in the entire country, I'll _cry?_ Ha, never!"

"Stop lying Liya-" her stylist began, but was cut off by Orcus.

"Get her ready in five minutes you buffoons! I'm not having any of your nonsense. It's your mistake that you couldn't get the work done in time. Stop blaming the tribute!"

"But-"

"Shut up."

And with that, Orcus marched out of the dressing room.

Liya smiled to herself, taking in the faces of her prep team. Fear was etched on each of them. This was sweet revenge.

 **Horatio Aravani (14) D12M**

Horatio was about to run his hand through his gelled hair, but then recalling that it was gelled for a reason, so he dropped his hands to his side. The hall was vast, with white marble floor and large roofs, having the most intricate paintings on them. He'd have to lie down on the floor to look at all the paintings, and he couldn't do that for the simple reason that his costume would be spoilt. For a change, a very weird change, they were dressed in tight fitting suits, of the colour of coal and covered with powdered gems. He was literally shining.

Teddy sat beside him silently, looking at other tributes who bustled around in the hall, their stylists adding last minute finishes to their appearances. There was just no point though. Whether those touches were applied or not, they all looked exactly the same to Horatio. District Twelve tributes were the only ones who were sitting, and they did not look inclined to get up anytime soon.

 _Son, why don't you try to get some allies?_

Horatio turned his raging eyes to face his father, who looked as concerned as ever. Looking at him, Horatio was again reminded of the purpose of his presence in this hall. He had to play, and play hard. Not because he feared death, that was not the case at all, but because he had to return to Claude to haunt his life forever. If he died… he'd be completely reunited with his father.

 _I'll try dad. I just don't know who to talk to first._

 _Why not the lovely young lady sitting next to you Horatio?_

 _Dad, her reputation proceeds her. For my own sanity, I'd avoid someone like her._

 _It'll be wise if you do at least talk to her, son._

Horatio sighed inwardly, closing his eyes as he did so. His father had been pretty persistent about talking to Teddy. Even on the train, he had been trying to persuade him. now, Horatio rarely disobeyed his father, but this was Teddy Formico they were talking about! Everyone in Twelve knew what she was! How could he just ask her to ally when he himself despised her presence?

"When the *** are they going to start?" Teddy murmured, bringing Horatio back to the present. His father shrugged at him, as if telling him to go ahead. Exasperated, Horatio finally gave up, and turned to face Teddy.

"I don't think it'll start for a while," he said, "The Five girl is still missing."

The young man was so uncomfortable with speaking to the vile woman that his own voice sounded strange to him. he cleared his throat, hoping that his discomfort didn't show on his face or in his voice.

"I wonder when she'll be here," Teddy replied, "Anyway, how are you going to pose?"

Horatio was, in all genuineness, taken aback by the question. Pose? What pose?

"I didn't get you…"

"Look," Teddy said, turning to look at him directly, and then smiled lightly, "When we'll be on the chariot we'll have to do something. Waving, jumping, dancing, smirking…you get the idea. So what're you planning?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh," Teddy said, "It's alright. We'll smile up at those people and wave at them. That'll make them think that we're thrilled to be here, and maybe they'll sponsor us?"

"True. Although, to be honest, I doubt they will. Capitolites have become increasingly miserly in the recent times."

Teddy laughed at that, nodding her head in agreement. She looked at Horatio as if seeing a new person, or as if she suddenly remembered something, maybe a combination of both.

The parade had begun already. It was time to get going soon.

The two stood up, ready to get on the chariots. A few last-minute touches were being added, but they were the last so Horatio wasn't worried.

"Horatio, I was wondering why you volunteered for this."

Horatio's lips formed a thin line at the question. He knew it would come, and that was a reason he didn't want to heed his father's advice. The boy turned to the man who got had persuaded him to talk to her in the first place, hoping that he would provide an answer. He again shrugged though, and this time Horatio gritted his teeth.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to answer that!" Teddy exclaimed, "I understand. There must have been a personal reason for that!"

"Thank you," Horatio replied, sighing in relief on the inside. Firstly, he didn't want to explain anything to this girl. Secondly, even if he did… how exactly was the young lad supposed to express in words the compelling circumstances that pushed him to take this potentially dangerous step? How could he just say 'oh that guy killed my dad and a few other guys and I had to make him so guilty that he couldn't live with himself!'? Now, the reasoning sounded perfectly acceptable to Horatio. And maybe it would sound such to others too. But then came the problem of _how_ did he know all this? There was just no proof against Claude. Was he to say that his dead father was his chief informant about all matters that concerned him? When he looked at is situation from a third party's eye, it just didn't sound all that right.

His mentor helped him onto the black-diamond chariot, and then proceeded to assist Teddy, who simply got on by herself. Ignoring their mentor, Teddy smiled at Horatio and then grabbed the side of the chariot.

"It's alright Horatio. I'm sure you have something in you that makes you so conf-" she started but was cut off right there.

"And maybe District Seven couldn't keep their feet on the chariot this year…"

 **Andrei "Drei" Altair (14) D8M**

Andrei must have just had the opportunity to wear the best costume that District Eight might have received. Ever. The thing was that chariot ride costumes had changed considerably over the years. Usually now, people wore suits or gowns of flashy or attractive material to represent their districts. Gone were the days when District Four tributes were made to dress up as mermaids and District Eight tributes dressed up as sewing machines.

Instead, his bright yellow suit stood out, and his white shirt was printed with sewing machines. It actually looked pretty cool. Last year they had designed a suit that was multicoloured, with a slimy green being the prominent one, and the shirt had been a mud coloured shirt that was just too tight. It was, in simple words, painful to look at.

However, in her long laced yellow dress that had a trail and which was patterned with sewing machines as well, Jordan, with her hair tied up in a high bun, looked regal. Drei knew she was taking the attention away from him, simply because she was prettier and managed to pull off the rich look as well as any Carrier- or even better.

But Drei was unfazed by that. Looks got people only so far in the Games. Wits had, time and again, proven to be more useful. Now he wasn't a particularly bad boy, but Jordan just gave the vibes that alerted the child. She wasn't someone with whom he could open up. She wasn't someone he could trust.

The crowd was cheering for both of them, and Drei raised his hand in greeting, wearing a cocky smile. The smile that would usually put people off drove Capitolites to the point of ecstasy. The cheering turned into roars of support, and soon beautiful flowers were being showered on District eight tributes. Drei knew that many of them were for Jordan, but many of them were for him too. As for Jordan, the older girl refused to say a word. She just stood there like a fashion model, her eyes meeting everyone's in the crowd, a small smile on her pretty face. Maybe it was this attitude she showed that people were going crazy.

"Love you guys!" Drei shouted out and raised his hand making a victory sign. The cheering became harder than what seemed possible, and whistles soon engulfed the area, along with thunderous applause.

As Drei lowered his hand, he noticed the pair from Seven. The two seemed to be waving at the crowd absently and were busier talking than trying to convince people to sponsor them. Dwayne, in his bright green suit, leaned against the side of the chariot and waved at the crowd. He stood in a position from where people could see him, and he could see Shama. The younger girl turned out to be smarter as she stood straight, beaming at the crowd and waving enthusiastically, talking o Dwayne in a very low tone so that only he could hear.

Drei knew trouble was brewing up there. Dwayne looked slightly…angry? His young District Partner suddenly snapped, and flicked her hand at him, who was already in a very dangerous position. Maybe her tiny hands hit his giant body a bit too hard, or maybe he was just surprised, but Dwayne Wildflower's footing was lost. However, Drei was impressed by the pace and logic of decision-making, as Dwayne, instead of trying to save himself, grabbed his offender's wrist and pulled her down on the hard ground with himself, while the chariot moved on.

"And maybe District Seven couldn't keep their feet on the chariot this year…"

Andrei, although rightfully worried, couldn't stop the cruel laughter from escaping his lips, or the mere thought that he didn't blame Orcus for trying to stifle his laughter when he said that. The District Seven tributes, Shama on top of Dwayne, were a miserable sight, and strangely enough, there was not one person who would come to their rescue. The boy, in all his beautiful clothes, looked hurt, and blood was soon seeping from his elbows. The girl was uninjured as such, but she was now telling off the miserable boy.

Andrei thought about helping them up, and stepped back just a bit. However, when he took in the sight of the crowd laughing, he couldn't help but feel that if kindness be shown here, it would just end up harming him. and he wasn't interested in lowering his chances. Not now. Not when it was a matter of life and death. So Drei stepped forward to his position again and watched, with an interest that a bystander has, the crowd jeer at the tributes.

It was really only a matter of seconds, although it seemed to be pretty long. To Andrei's surprise, Casper jumped off his chariot and jogged towards the tributes, helping them up on their feet. He cast a quick look at Dwayne's elbow as one who truly had a inner knowledge about worldly aspects of life, and ignoring everyone he tore off a piece of his own suit, rolled up the sleeves of Dwayne's suit and shirt, and then wrapped the cloth around his wound. All the while, the injured boy stared blankly at the boy who was attending to him, and who now pulled both him and his District Partner gently towards the chariot that had now come to a halt.

An unnatural silence fell in the area as every eye watched the brutal District Two Career help the miserable children. He lifted Shama in his arms like an adult lifts a playful child, and set her on the chariot. The girl, her eyes bleak, suddenly gave him a hug, and he, in turn hugged her back as Dwayne got on the chariot as well.

Following the little episode, young Mr Cavette ran back to his own spot and hopped on effortlessly. Siobhan smiled at him and nodded in approval, as the chariot rides resumed, and every person was chanting only one name.

Drei's childish heart cursed his foolish brain for refraining from helping the tributes. In the situation when he had thought he'd turn out to be a laughing stock if he intervened, a Career stole the opportunity to actually be a hero.

For now, it didn't matter who wore what, or which tribute posed in what way. everyone was muttering only one name- Casper Cavette.

 **Hello everyone. :) I know, it has been a ridiculously long time. I understand many of you might have felt that I had given up, and I don't blame you for that. It really has been way over three months, and I guess you may even be surprised to see this update. I would if I were in your place.**

 **Things were busy recently, and I swear I had no time to write. At all. However, I'll try my best to get out faster updates now. I won't give up on this, however long it takes. Thnk you everyone, for your patience. It's a really rare virtue.**

 **So, let me know what you think of this chapter. Everyone will have their time to shine, so don't worry.**

 **Have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Training Day 1**

 **Ivory Borg (16) D1F**

Ivory hated how short her hair was now.

But what she hated more was the fact that everyone of the Careers was waiting for a certain tribute to show up at the Training Centre so that they could discuss strategy. Everyone around was practicing and training as best as they could, even little Lanai, but them. Ivory understood that Careers didn't really need training but it was really irritating how this person was just not showing up.

"What is wrong with Saunder?" Siobhan questioned Emeline, who just shrugged.

" _Everything_ is wrong with him. Someone else was supposed to volunteer but he snatched their chance. That guy has zero skill."

"Wow."

"And he's late," Casper muttered in annoyance, and Ivory felt better that she was not the only one getting impatient. Patience was never her virtue, and without meaning to, she started tapping her feet while she waited for the said boy.

"I think we should all just make a plan ourselves," Siobhan suggested, "We'll let him on it later."

"It will get worse," Emeline interjected, "You _really_ don't want to make him angry."

"Is he that bad? You just said he has no skill!" Ivory exclaimed.

"No, he's just that irritating."

Even as the children laughed at the expense of the boy who knew nothing about punctuality, a voice was heard from behind Ivory.

"Who's irritating?"

Ivory looked behind to see who it was, only to see Saunder Kilkenny, dressed in the training outfit, a slight smirk on his face. A smile could tell a lot about a person, and as far as Ivory was concerned, Saunder's smirk spoke volumes. Most importantly, it confirmed in her mind whatever Emeline had told them about him.

"So! Here you are!" Everette greeted with a bright smile, "We've been waiting for you! Let's get started!"

Saunder tilted his head to one side and regarded Everette with interest, the smirk refusing to leave his face.

"Who made you the leader?"

"What?"

"Who made you the leader? Bossing around like that? Discussions start when I say so, mister. And it's my choice when I wish to turn up."

"If nobody has made me a leader then the same can be said about you too, Saunder. I'd suggest you keep quiet or contribute to the discussion productively if you can."

"You think you can talk to me like that?"

"No, but I am telling you that you cannot talk to me that way."

Before Saunder could say anything more, Ivory and Siobhan interjected, "He's right. You're late, it'd be better you don't make things any worse."

"You two girls will tell me what to do? So what if I was late? You guys are stalling strategy talks right now!"

Ivory's brows furrowed at his comment. So, after he couldn't boss the other Careers, Mr Kilkenny decided to put the blame on them… Ivory had seen many kinds of people, but nobody as less promising as Saunder. For all she cared, he could be a bloodbath. In fact, after meeting the charming man, Ivory wasn't opposed to the idea of excluding him altogether. Maybe it still wasn't late for that?

But when the Careers finally decided to settle down on the chairs of the cafeteria instead of arguing with Saunder, she knew it couldn't be done. Alas! She was actually looking forward to exclude this guy.

Speaking of him…

"Why's she here?" Saunder asked sceptically, pointing at Emeline.

"Just because."

"She was Reaped, she's no Career!"

"You don't have much right to comment on my Career status when you yourself weren't chosen."

"That was dumb luck!"

"Well, it was dumb luck for me too. To have you as a District Partner."

"Think you're really smart, eh?"

"Enough!"

Both the warring parties looked up at Ivory, who had slammed the table in exasperation. At this moment, she was losing her cool, and she didn't even think that it could be so easy. After all, Ivory was good at being calm even when she was restless. But the boy from District Four was getting on her nerves. How could a person like him be a Career?

"How dare you!?" Saunder screamed at her, "How dare you insult me?!"

"Sit down," Siobhan said as the other Careers all smirked. Saunder, maybe realising that he was outnumbered, sank down in his chair in a fury strong enough to burn the table in front of him, but not the other Careers' smirks. Ivory watched with a mild satisfaction as she lightly tapped her fingers on the table.

"Okay guys, so who do you all suggest that we try to include with us?" Casper started, clearly looking forward to get things on track.

"I say the girl from Eight. She's fierce," Siobhan suggested, "I can just… sense it."

"Same," Emeline replied. Ivory admired how well Emeline had made herself a part of the group. Of course, none of the others opposed it, but the confidence she had for somebody both young and Reaped was commendable. She smiled lightly at the younger girl, who returned it.

"I was thinking about the girl from Eleven," Everette added, "Ari, I think her name is. I also think Tybal will be a good addition."

"Not Tybal." Casper interrupted immediately, "He looks strong and everything, but I can't trust him. at all."

"He has a point," Emeline said, "He looks like a threat, and someone we can tame."

"Oh come on!" Saunder exclaimed, waving his hand to fan himself dramatically, "I don't think _that_ guy is a threat! Not one bit!"

Everyone wisely decided to ignore his inaccurate assessments. After all, Saunder, with his less than acceptable behaviour, had just proven to everyone he was not to be taken seriously.

"How about the boy from Six?" Ivory asked, "He looks strong."

"Hell no," Siobhan shook her head adamantly, "That guy will kill us with his foul mouth. No weapons required."

Everyone except Saunder laughed out at that, attracting the attention of Lanai and Andrei who were helping themselves to a glass of cool water. Their heads turned towards the Careers inquiringly, but one glare from Saunder told them to mind their own business.

"Well, let's speak to the girl from Eight then."

 **Jordan Arroyo (18) D8F**

Now, it was true that Jordan liked blood and gore. A lot. But it was also true that she liked elegance and beauty.

Hence, when the trainers demonstrated to her how to brew her own poison, and used it on some rats, the sight of them dying slowly, painfully, struggling for air, looking around helplessly, and finally dying for good, Jordan realised that this was also one of the ways she preferred to kill. Sure, there wasn't much blood involved, but the struggle… it was more than real. And Jordan was _delighted_. She was so looking forward to the arena.

Earlier she had had some practice with a trident after trying multiple weapons like swords, spears, arrows, katana, javelin, etc. But a trident was what suited her, and a trident was what she would try to get. However, in case, as it often happened at important events, she missed what she wanted, the knowledge of poisons would be a great help.

And now, even as she relaxed in the cafeteria, sipping on some hot tea, she noticed from the corner of her eyes two figures approaching her. She didn't react when the pair seated itself in front of her and watched her keenly as she had her tea.

"Hey there!" one of them said, "I'm Siobhan!"

"And I'm Everette."

"Hi Siobhan and Everette," Jordan replied as she set down her cup and smiled politely at the two Careers in front of her. She was, after all, a mayor's daughter. Etiquettes were to be in order.

"So how's training going?"

"Really good. There's a lot to learn here."

"We're glad you're feeling good about the training."

"So Jordan," Siobhan said, her tone suddenly very business-like, "Jordan we wanted to ask you something."

Now, when someone was as experienced and as smart as Jordan, they just knew what was coming up. However, they would also know that displaying such knowledge could be dangerous. So, Jordan frowned slightly and asked sincerely, "What is it?"

"Are you interested in joining us?"

"Oh…"

Internally, the girl felt like screaming a yes. After all, everyone knew that Careers were killing machines. If she were to stay with them, she could get a few kills too, and that too easily. As her mind pictured a random tribute with blood gushing out of their neck, she barely managed to control her laughter.

"Well-I-"

"It's okay if you don't want to," Everette said and Siobhan shot him a look that suggested that it was anything _but okay._

"I'm honoured," Jordan finished and then smiled brightly at them, "Like really, I'm so happy you guys asked! Thank you so much!"

"We'll take that as a yes," Siobhan said with a satisfied look on her face, "Very well Jordan, we're going to meet after today's training in Everette's room. It's the first room on the first floor. Cool?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Very well. Have a good day. And if you need any help with training, let us know."

"Thank you."

As Everette's and Siobhan's forms retreated, Jordan smirked to herself. Ha, so much for being honoured! She would kill the two of them without even blinking. And she had heard Careers were smart. Yet, they decided to trust her, of all the people present at the training centre. Oh, if only they could read minds!

Jordan glanced over at the group as they huddled together to talk. The boy from District Four appeared to be shaking his head a lot, maybe in disapproval. She narrowed her eyes as she sipped tea again; the boy looked really out of place. She was going to find out later any way, but his body language just suggested to Jordan that the kid was hopeless, and maybe the Careers thought so too. And maybe that's why they had asked her to join them.

Whatever the case be, she knew it was he who was the weak link, the one that she had to exploit. And as far as exploitation was concerned, Jordan was an expert.

She was surprised when Casper and Ivory got up from their seats. Even as she pretended to sip from her now empty cup, Jordan's eyes followed them to the washroom doors, from where Ari had just emerged. The two Careers talked animatedly to the girl which annoyed Jordan. How dare they look for another ally? Was she not good enough? And wouldn't a bigger group be more trouble anyway?

However, as she watched, Jordan felt a sense of satisfaction, the satisfaction a human feels when he sees someone else fail. For Ari shook her head firmly, and the conversation seemed to be going nowhere.

"Oh come on!" Ivory's voice floated up to her ears mildly, "We're making you a good offer. You should accept it!"

"You have a way better chance with us."

Ari laughed out at Casper's statement and shook her head. Jordan almost laughed out too. Goodness, the girl was _stupid!_ It was good for herself, of course, and that was what Jordan was concerned with anyway.

And she watched with mild satisfaction as the Careers returned, both of them looking perplexed.

"The other Careers are going to eat her alive," Ivory muttered.

"Ah, she's invited trouble for herself," Casper whispered.

Jordan smirked behind the cup. The politics going on right then was highly entertaining in itself.

But she was looking forward to ripping out a few organs.

 **Maurice Toussaint (15) D11M**

Maurice wanted to hide in his room upstairs immediately.

He had freckles all over the body, and they attracted attention, unwanted attention. Maurice wished to disappear due to the innumerable stares he received for his looks. However, it was not to be.

First of all, there were so many women here! Most of the trainers, for some reason, were females, and Maurice didn't know how to talk to them in order to get some skills. But he knew it would be no good even if they were all men, for the men that he had seen here till now looked just as dangerous and monstrous. Especially the guy from Four.

The boy didn't look exceptionally strong to Maurice, but he knew that he was the most ruthless one around. He just hoped that the boy wouldn't see him, which was hard considering his unique appearance, for then Saunder would leave no opportunity to humiliate Maurice further.

Why was he bothered anyway?

He was going to die, wasn't he? After all, here he was thinking about sneaking back to his comfortable room, and here were the other tributes, all trying to learn _something._ He let out a deep sigh, when what he feared came booming across the room.

"Hey Ugly, what happened to your face?!"

Maurice looked up fearfully at Saunder, who was on the other side of the room, his voice louder than that of the loudspeakers present for announcements, and more hostile than the poisons that lay on the counter beside him. The boy walked towards him purposefully, and Maurice was forced to believe that this guy was only utilising his time to bully others. Behind him Maurice saw Emeline face-palm as Saunder advanced, and simply disappeared. What good would that be to Maurice?

"So Ugly, how did you get your face so spotted?"

Maurice hesitated for a second. How was he to react? If he reacted he was sure that Saunder would target him in the bloodbath, even if other Careers didn't. but Maurice was touchy about his freckles. However, as any wise person would do in the face of threat, Maurice decided to keep quiet.

"You can't speak Ugly? Or is your tongue as spotted as your bloody face?"

Maurice clenched his fists tightly as Saunder regarded him in amusement. The boy wanted nothing more at that moment than to wipe off the smirk from the elder boy's face, but he accepted that he had no chance. Poor humans! The best hunters, and the most hunted! Maurice was trembling slightly now as he remembered his sister bullying him back when he was young, a mere child. This boy in front of him was doing nothing to make matters easier for him.

"Come on Ugly!" he said and thrust a finger towards Maurice, at which the boy jumped. However, Saunder pulled back his hand immediately, face contorted in disgust as he regarded the small boy in front of him.

"On other thoughts, I'd rather not touch you. Don't want to get dirty, and especially don't want to contract whatever disease you have."

"It's no disease!" Maurice spoke up finally in a heated tone, "These are freckles!"

"Ohhhhhh! So, you do have a spot-free tongue!"

"These aren't spots, these are freckles!"

"And what is that?"

Maurice went silent at that. As far as he was concerned, he didn't know what exactly freckles were. All he knew was that they were… spots… on his body from as long as he could remember. His mouth thinned in a straight line even as Saunder's brows went on rising and his smirk went on broadening.

"They-they're just not spots."

"Oh…?"

Maurice could feel his cheeks heating up as Saunder threw back his head and laughed at his plight. Why did he have to open his mouth? All his life Maurice had hidden away from the prying and bullying eyes of the foes, and it had served him well. The bullying had considerably lowered, as he never encountered anyone. Even if, by some chance, he came across bullies they let him go because he didn't react.

But today he had to go and change that.

Idiot.

Maurice, unable to comprehend what to do, started backing away slowly, putting as much distance as he could between himself and the monster lurking in front of him. but even as he tried to complete his agenda, the boy from Four started moving towards him, a sly smile on his face, his eyes dazzling with amusement. Amusement at Maurice's expense.

Suddenly a strong figure stepped between the two, and Ari glared at Saunder, who stopped in his tracks, the smirk turning into a frown.

"What is it you want?"

"Leave him alone," Ari said calmly.

"Why are you getting bothered? You already refused to join us, and are already on our radar."

"Yeah, that's why I'm telling you to *** off."

Maurice inhaled deeply in fear as he watched with frightened eyes even as Saunder's eyes widened in anger, and suddenly there were Careers who were dragging him away from the scene as he shouted trash at Ari, who just watched calmly.

Suddenly, she turned to Maurice and smiled lightly, her expression giving away how pleased she felt.

"That's good Maurice, that you stood up for yourself."

 **Lanai Mitsubishi (12) D6F**

Lanai watched as the Careers pulled their teammate away from the tall girl from Eleven and scurried him to the cafeteria again, when the boy started yelling at them. Lanai sighed; the boy had been dominating the scene the entire day, and had tried scaring almost every other tribute. He had teased Lanai as well, but the girl had simply left the spot, her young and intelligent mind understanding the need to be away from such drama queens. Or kings.

She sighed and grabbed the tiny darts, tiny enough to fit in her small hands. She doubted whether such small weapons would be available in the arena but this was the best that she could personally work with. She could throw the puny knives as well, and usually they hit the targets well, as well as they could by a girl of twelve years.

She pulled her arm back, and threw the dart with all her strength. The object flew at a speed faster than light itself… and missed the mark, landing on the floor a few feet behind the target.

"That much strength wasn't required," the trainer said kindly as he nodded, "Too much force can lead to missing your aim. You need to analyse how much power you have to put in."

Lanai nodded and allowed the trainer to pull her arm back at a certain angle and then demonstrated the hand movement. He again pulled back her arm, and forced it forward, the dart flying out of her hand, flying towards the target, cutting the air, and then hit the middle ring.

"See? That's how you do it. now, give it a try."

Lanai inhaled and then pulled back her arm. Remembering the strength that she had applied just now, she threw the dart with a great force, and the tiny weapon found its mark. Lanai felt a smile play on her lips as the trainer clapped at seeing her performance.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, "Lanai, you're a natural. If this is how you perform in the Games, I'm sure you'll do well."

Of course, the guarantee of 'doing well' meant nothing if she couldn't survive, but Lanai Mitsubishi still felt her chest puffing up in pride at the compliment and her cheeks turning as warm as the cookies that she had last night, which was very warm.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, "But the strength that I need to apply will change with the distance, right?"

"It will, yes. And that's what you need to keep in mind. Distance means a lot when you're opting to use something like darts, because they're an optimum weapon in a certain range of distance. If that range isn't met, I suggest you try to get away from the area, or close the distance to take the kill, whatever suits you."

"Oh okay then."

The trainer pushed the target a little further and motioned to Lanai to throw her dart. She measured the distance as quickly as she could, and threw with strength that she thought was required. Lanai was good at analysis, and it could be seen in the way the dart met the target right in the second most inner ring.

"Impressive!"

After a few hours of intense training, Lanai decided it was time to relax. She felt good here, because although she could _die_ the people here really treated her well. They were respectful and Lanai was astounded at being treated as an equal. As she sat in the cafeteria, eating grilled sandwiches, she reflected on her life. All her life she had yearned to be loved and respected, and had hated life dearly because of it. and now, here she was, away from Yarvis, away from her maid, away from her family.

She knew she wasn't loved by the Capitol. After all, they had decided to bring her here in order to have her killed. But the behaviour of the Capitolites she had met made her happy, eve if it was temporary. They spoke to her like an individual, they treated her with respect, and at least she was not a direct slave of anyone. Of course, she still hated the Capitol, because they were the reason the Districts had turned out this way, but at the moment she didn't regret her decision to be here.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a young boy sit down across her with a mug of hot chocolate, and Lanai looked up at Canon Tadashi, and to the right of him at Shama Grasswhistle.

"I hope you don't mind us sitting here?" Shama asked as she took a bit from her own sandwich.

"Even if I did, I don't think it's much use since you're already sitting here."

"Oh, right."

"Hey Lanai, we saw you train with the darts-" Canon started.

"-and we think you're _awesome_ - _"_

"-and we're wondering-"

"-will you-"

"-join us?"

Lanai blinked a couple of times at the pair seated in front of her as she processed what they were talking about. They were asking her to be their ally based on her skills… Lanai didn't speak as she eyed the other two, who seemed to be on the edge of their seats. Having an ally would certainly be beneficial… to a point. If she did team up with these two, Lanai would have to be certain as to what that point was. But for now, the proposal seemed to be alright.

Slowly, she nodded even as Canon and Shama gave each other a high-five. The two beamed at the girl when she finally said 'yes', and proceeded to tell her to meet them before the training next day in the cafeteria itself. With that, the two stood up as one and left, even as Lanai heard Shama say 'Come now Canon, let's go meet Dwayne and I'll let him know I have two more allies."

"You were fighting with him yesterday!" Canon argued.

"Yeah because he's an idiot."

Lanai frowned as their figures retreated. They hadn't told her about another ally. The boy from Seven was old, she'd have to be careful from him.

But as of now, her bed was waiting upstairs to get rested on.

 **Dwayne Wildflower (17) D7M**

Dwayne had sent Shama to get them some allies while he trained. The boy had no idea about axes, breaking a stereotype right there, and he wondered how useless his job had been all along. He had no skill. At all. And the previous day, during the chariot rides… he didn't want to remember. He had _fallen_ off his chariot! Nobody fell down their chariots ever! Good that he had pulled Shama with himself; why should he face ridicule alone? When it was Shama's fault?

But then that boy, that beautiful boy had shown up to help them, without thinking of his reputation as a Career tribute, and that too from District Two. Dwayne was moved by this act of kindness, and he would have written an article on it had he been at his workplace. But the feeling of gratitude lessened as his wandering mind again arrived at the same spot: about how bad and miserable he was feeling about this whole situation. And the more he thought about it, the more miserable he became. He even thought about just ending everything himself, but that could cause trouble back home, and Dwayne didn't want that to happen at any cost.

As Dwayne stepped back from the trap making section. His mind gave a little buzz when his eyes met Casper's. suddenly, he found himself grinning widely at the other boy, who having caught his eye, smiled politely. Dwayne walked up to Casper Cavette and then beamed at him.

"Hey, thanks for helping us out there yesterday."

"Aye, it was no big deal. How're you now? You got injured last night."

"I'm just fine. It was just a few scratches."

"That's good to know. So, where's your District Partner?"

"I don't know," Dwayne replied honestly, "She said she wanted to train individually so I haven't seen her since lunch."

"She's a cute little girl," Casper nodded, "Take care…?"

"Dwayne, Dwayne Wildflower."

"Wildflower? Are you the editor of _Through the Districts we Go!_?"

"Um yeah…"

"Goodness, you're famous!"

Dwayne's cheeks turned a bright red as Casper grinned at him. He felt like laughing heartily and throwing his arms around Casper in gratitude for yesterday. However, a small, smart part of his brain warned him against him, so he restricted himself to a bright goofy smile.

"I guess, a little bit."

"Are you kidding me? Everyone at our Academy used to read your magazine! All of us used to wait for it eagerly!"

"It didn't have everything true, you know?"

"Obviously, District Eight doesn't have needle shaped houses and all, but it was still fun. it's nice to meet you, Dwayne."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"You know?" Casper said after a second, "Maybe during the interviews you should tell everyone who you are. I mean, that'll get you loads of sponsors, I believe."

Dwayne considered the boy in front of him for a second. Well, his fame would certainly get him sponsors. But it will also make him a target…

"I'll leave that up to you," Casper said kindly, "See you later, I need to meet my team."

"Bye," Dwayne called out even as Casper jogged away towards the awaiting Careers.

"Hey!"

Dwayne turned around at Shama's voice and saw the girl running towards him along with a guy of around fourteen. Dwayne frowned. The boy looked a little too…innocent? The two stopped right in front of him, panting, trying to get some air.

"Goodness, you guys need more stamina," Dwayne complained as he weighed the young boy in front of him. The boy seemed to be shying away from the older kid, and Dwayne wondered what was causing it. maybe the kid hadn't expected someone as old as Dwayne to be on the same team?

"Dwayne, he's our new ally- Canon Tadashi!"

"CANON TADASHI!" Dwayne cried out, attracting the attention of other tributes. He saw Aryton glare at him, and he lowered his voice.

"Dammit! You're _the_ Canon Tadashi?! The guy who sent all those _awesome_ pictures for my magazine?!"

"Y-yeah…" Canon blushed. He was shocked though, when Dwayne hugged him tightly.

"Canon! My sweet boy, you've been a _lifesaver_! My Picture Gallery would starve without your work."

"Th-thanks. I-I really love your magazine. Me and my siblings- we all love reading it!"

"And my entire team loves your pictures bro! We definitely must team up…!"

Dwayne's voice faltered at that, and his earlier happiness disappeared. Even if one of them did manage to make it out… the partnership would still end. The boy clenched his fists, his vision fogging as tears threatened to trickle down. However, Dwayne had already made a mess of himself twice- once at the Reapings by crying and then during the chariot rides. He couldn't break down again.

"Aye, we'll do well, Canon."

"By the way," Shama interjected with a sour look on her face. The weird kind of union that she had witnessed really irritated her to the core. How come these two knew each other before even meeting?! Totally unfair!

"What?"

"We have another ally."

"Yeah," Canon added, "Lanai Mitsubishi, the girl from Six."

"She's like twelve or something."

"Yeah, but we got her on the team."

Dwayne sighed inwardly at this. So he was going to be in a team of all little kids. Great. Maybe he should have taken some efforts to make some allies himself. At least it would be an older group.

"Great. Now let's go train."

 **Um hi. So… long time no see, eh? I know I've been gone for a _very_ long time, so I guess this update is a surprise. Things have not been very easy for me in the past year, the details of which I cannot share, but let's just say I won't blame you if you don't read this. Or if you've already resubmitted your tributes. It's all my fault.**

 **But I'm here to complete this story get it up. Hopefully, some of you will consider reading this. If you did, let me know what you think of the developments here.**

 **Alliances:**

 **Careers: Ivory, Everette, Siobhan, Casper, Emeline, Saunder, Jordan**

 **Team 1: Dwayne, Shama, Canon, Lanai**

 **Team 3: Lily, Wesley**

 **As far as now, these are the clear alliances that have formed. More to come next chapter.**

 **By the way, there was a guest review on this story, abusing another writer and writing nonsense about them. I have enough faith in my submitters and regular readers to know they weren't involved, but to the person who did it, I request you to not bully anyone in reviews. If you have issues, talk to that person. Bullying someone publicly is a really cowardly thing to do, and it is another person about whom you're talking ill. Kindly don't do it. Such guest reviews will be deleted, if there is any account that posts such reviews, they'll be reported and blocked. Like, people, try enjoying stories. It's good to live them, but that doesn't mean you make someone's life hard by being a bully. You're better than that.**

 **And now, guys let me know what you think of the chapter.**

 **Have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Training Day 2**

 **Tybal Marran (17) D9M**

Tybal had, apart from practicing with a mace, been observing the situation at the training centre keenly. The Careers had taken in Jordan in their group, and Tybal had noticed how Ari had shrugged them off. Of course, after the incident with Maurice, if nobody else, then Saunder would target her, and it was a shame because he was considering to ally with her. But now… not so much.

He had also noticed the small kids all forming a team with that one tall guy from Seven. Somewhere, he wished they had Tapicca as well. The little girl had absolutely no chance, because she was just as miserable as she was in the train, if not more. He just hoped it wouldn't be dragged too much when it happened.

As far as Tybal was concerned, he himself was strong enough to win this. He had what many people didn't- experience of fighting. The many battles he had fought certainly gave him an edge, and Tybal recognised and admitted it.

However, during the initial part, some kind of alliance would be good too. That way he could get more supplies, and maybe more rest when required. The need for rest in the arena was often underestimated, but Tybal, having fought so many battles, knew the importance of proper relaxation. Having an ally would also give him a better chance to fend off danger.

So now Tybal looked around, trying to understand whom he could ask, or whether he should ask. He had considered talking to Aryton, but there was just something about him that put Tybal off. He was strong, certainly, but Tybal wondered if he was as reliable as he'd like him to be. As far as he was concerned, Aryton could betray him.

There was another pair that he considered for allying, and he was hoping they'd agree. The duo from Ten looked strong and yet, not _that_ strong. They looked just fine, the kind that he could use. So maybe he should talk to them…

But before he could go to them, _they_ came over to him, looking a little nervous as he eyes them in a bored fashion. This alliance was certainly going to work.

"Hi!" District Ten boy greeted with a smile, "I'm Wesley, and she's Lily. We saw how skilled you are with a mace, and wondered if you'd like to join our alliance."

Tybal regarded them coolly. So… they were here due to his skills. Well, he could have said yes, but then it wouldn't be fun, would it?

"I see," he replied airily, "So what do you two have to offer to the team? Why should I tag along?"

"We have trained here. I've done pretty well with a machete, and Lily here knows well how to use a sword as well as a tomahawk. I think that should be good enough."

Tybal nodded at Wesley, but his attention was on the girl beside the boy who was talking. Lily was too quiet, and seemed to be studying him rather keenly. There was something off about her too, Tybal could just sense it. It looked as if her entire demeanour was fake. He was surprised Wesley didn't feel so.

Tybal would have to be careful. He didn't want a situation where both the tributes would be just playing each other. But looking at Lily, he was certain such a circumstance could arise.

"Alright," he said slowly even as Wesley's face lit up. Lily broke into a smile too and the two shook hands with him.

"Looking forward to working with you Tybal," she said, maybe for the first time contributing to this conversation.

"Same. Looking forward to working with you Wesley _and_ Lily."

Tybal had emphasised the word 'and' on purpose, for he was sure that would get a reaction, even if for a micro second. And that was what happened.

Lily's smile faltered for less than a second, but the frown that had replaced it was unmistakable. Tybal let a smile play on his lips as he regarded her. Oh, Lily was certainly hiding something from Wesley and himself. Tybal could smell her lies, after all, in his 'family', being fake was pretty prominent.

Nodding to the two tributes, Tybal excused himself and walked away to practice with the maces, thinking about how to tread ahead.

 **Lily Angler (17) D10F**

Lily narrowed her eyes as she and Wesley set down their plates for lunch. It was break-time, hence every tribute had gathered in the cafeteria, where flavoured rice with curry, mashed potatoes and roasted chicken was available. No, it wasn't the food that bothered Lily Angler, it was their new ally. Even as she recalled the way he was studying her movement with clinical interest, she wondered if she had made a mistake by suggesting to Wesley this partnership.

Her flawless acting had certainly fooled Wesley into believing she was a 'nice and timid' girl, but she doubted she could convince Tybal. It honestly came as a shock to her, for her acting skills had never failed her before.

"You look worried."

Lily looked up at Wesley. The fool was eyeing her with concern etched on his face. He should know not to be concerned in such a situation.

She let out a sigh for his benefit, and then smiled sadly.

"I-Tybal gave me the vibes, you know. Negative vibes."

Wesley too let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, he seemed a little too cold."

"We haven't made a mistake asking him, have we?"

Wesley regarded her question as he played with his food, his eyes immersed in the curry. Lily knew he was giving it a serious thought and hence kept her face as worried as she could as she waited for an answer.

"I don't think so," he said finally, "We'll keep this team together only initially. Then we'll just leave Tybal to himself."

"I don't think that will be a good idea Wes," Lily countered as she continued to look at him worriedly, "He-he might just get after us!"

"Then what do we do? We can't kill him after being his ally!"

"Oh Wes…!" Lily whispered, and as she spoke, fresh tears appeared in her pretty eyes. It was another one of her talents. She sobbed and wiped away her tears even as Wesley reached out to her and held her hand, before continuing:

"Wes, I know you'll think I'm a monster after I voice out my opinion. And I _am_ a monster! But-but we'll have to…! Oh Wes, you don't know how dangerous it can be to leave him alive. I-I feel horrible for saying this but we-we'll have to-"

And with that she broke into tears once again and suddenly Wesley was by her side. He put his arm around her and patted her shoulder. Even as she sobbed, Lily could barely suppress her grin. That's why she had partnered with Wesley. The fool was emotional and could see the goodness in everyone, even her.

"You-you think I'm a villain, don't y-you?"

"No dear," Wesley said kindly as he rubbed her back, "I-I understand your point, and I'm afraid I agree. It can be-it can be dangerous to let him be. But-but we can't- I can't- do this."

Lily let out another sob as she whispered her reply, "N-neither can I, Wes. Neither can I. But we need to prepare ourselves for this situation too. It's not too-too long from n-now."

She let the words sink in and Wesley soon withdrew his hands as his eyes focused on his uneaten lunch. Maybe he hadn't really thought much about his time in the arena. But this was the only favour that Lily could do him, of reminding him why they were there in the first place.

However, even as she urged Wesley to go back to his own seat and finish eating his lunch, she saw, from the corner of her eye, Tybal watching the two of them with a smirk on his face, a smirk that she wished to wipe off immediately.

Fear began to rise in her chest as she observed him give her a sly smirk before turning to his own food. Had they been too loud? She remembered that she had talked in a whisper all the while. But what if Tybal had heard what she said…? That they were planning to ditch him… and kill him before even the Games began?

Suddenly, Lily wasn't hungry any more. No, no, she should have waited for them to be back on their floor before discussing this! Tybal's reaction had told her all she needed to know.

But before she could do anything else, a loud voice attracted everyone's attention to itself, and Lily Angler looked up at Teddy Formico, raging towards the serving counter.

 **Teddy Formico (16) D12F**

Teddy was surprised that despite her stunning presence and various antics, nobody was ready to even spare her a glance. No, she didn't resort to any cheap antics yet obviously, because Teddy had a class, but now was enough of neglect.

Earlier Teddy had passed audible comments on Maurice but the boy had simply ignored her other than a fearful glance. She had flirted openly with Aryton, but he looked beyond disinterested. She had interrupted Vis when he was trying to figure out about traps, but he had just regarded her with clinical interest. Teddy had, however, managed to impress her trainers really well. They all were singing her praises, and she knew that a few of them might even bet on her. She just hoped her parents did what they could back home. Victory would definitely give her some well-deserved attention.

However, right now Teddy was fuming, and the reason was not her need for attention but the food that rested in front of her. She had heard a lot about the Capitol, and how seriously the colourful idiots took everything, especially hygiene. Therefore, it was natural that she was shocked to see a single strand of hair in her curry even as she was about to eat it.

"WHAT THE ***!" she cried out and stood up abruptly. Every pair of eyes turned towards her, startled at the loud voice, even as Teddy lifted her plate and marched towards the serving counter. Upon reaching the counter where the guy handing out food looked at her fearfully, she slammed down her plate hard on the counter and glared at him.

"What the hell is this?!" she screamed, holding that strand of hair dripping with curry, "Why the hell was there a hair strand in my food?!"

"We're really sorry, ma'am."

"Sorry! What the *** am I supposed to do with your sorry?!"

The man in front of her visibly cowered. He was not some big guy, just a servant at the Training Centre, only slightly better than an Avox. Teddy did not care about all those unnecessary details though. She was here with a complain and as a tribute, a 'representative' of her District, she had the right to know things. Especially when it concerned her food.

"It's not as if you'd have gotten better food at home," Vis muttered under his breath.

"I heard that boy," Teddy replied, "Why don't you eat it then?"

Vis turned around to face her, no expression on his face, only to remind her he was eating the same food as her, before turning back to his roasted chicken.

At the moment Teddy felt like slamming the plate right on Vis' head for his reply. but there was no need, for the bloodbath was approaching soon. And anyway, the boy didn't look like someone who would be able to handle it.

But one thing that Teddy noticed that she had accomplished due to her outburst was that _everyone_ was looking at her, every single person. Some looked at her as if she was rouble, some looked bored, but everyone had their eyes on her.

"Cook me something new," Teddy said in a much steadier tone as wheeled in towards the poor boy, "Something that doesn't have hair in it."

"What's wrong here?"

Everyone looked at Agatha Shine as she appeared at the doorway. Teddy heard Vis swear under his breath, and Canon visibly disappearing behind his table. Agatha was the head trainer, and was responsible for everything regarding the tributes- including food. Teddy noticed that the boy's eyes widened in fear, but before she could say or do anything, Agatha was beside her. Without a word she reached out for her hand, only to see a single strand of hair in her grasp.

"What is this?"

"I-I-I'm s-s-sor-ry."

The poor boy was trembling now, his eyes on the floor, his expression suggesting his fear. Teddy had never wanted this to happen, she had just been annoyed. But what was to follow… she just knew it.

"Vida! Vida!"

At Agatha's voice, a young girl looking as poor and helpless as the boy at the service counter appeared, and stood in front of her.

"You're going to be cooking the food now. And take away the tributes' plates; serve them food again after you've cooked. Make it fast."

Vida nodded and then disappeared behind a door again, even as Agatha turned to face the servant boy.

"I'm sure it must have been a mistake," Casper spoke up, startling everyone present there.

"Sorry?" Agatha asked as she turned towards the boy from Two. Teddy frowned. He was playing hero again, gaining the attention of everyone. She could feel rage boiling in her stomach as she looked at him, who met Agatha's gaze evenly.

"I don't think he meant to do this. He's been looking after our needs diligently, Ms Shine."

"Ah Casper, honey, you're a good guy," Agatha said and her face softened, "However, we at the Capitol cannot compromise with quality."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked as Agatha turned towards the servant. The woman smiled sadly at her, apologising for the inconvenience before saying what she had to.

"Boy, go and meet Romulus now. Your punishment is that your hands be cut off. If you don't report this straight away you and your family will be handled rather brutally."

And, just like that, without meaning to, Teddy had managed to ruin the servant's life.

 **Casper Cavette (18) D2M**

Casper felt that he was the only person affected by the turn of events.

Everyone around him was eating the food that had just been prepared, talking and discussing strategy or whatever they were doing. Nobody seemed to be concerned about the boy that would be having his hands chopped off. Casper himself had been unable to even touch his food, that rested uneaten on the table in front of him.

"Why the hell did you have to do that?"

Casper looked up at Saunder, who was challenging him with looks alone. Casper sighed internally; Saunder had already stated how un-Careerish he had been during the parade. He had disapproved greatly. He had clearly let everyone know that Casper was going to cause their doom if he didn't stop his heroics.

Casper had told him just as clearly that he wasn't into heroics, that whatever he did was because he felt that it was right to do. However, Saunder was self-entitled to his opinion, and thus none of Casper's words swayed his thoughts.

And now, Saunder was here to question him again.

"I did what I felt was right, Saunder. Let it go now."

"You doing what you 'think is right' doesn't mean it's for the best, you get it? you, and everyone else should do what is _best_ for everyone of us, not what is _right_."

"I agree with Saunder."

Casper looked up in surprise at Emeline, who just appeared to be down as she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Casper, I know you were worried, but we have to look out for ourselves first."

"I agree," Siobhan added, "You speaking up for that guy could bring trouble for you."

"You all have the right to think that way," Casper replied calmly, "However, I can decide for myself what I need to do."

Siobhan sighed and continued finishing her lunch, indicating that discussion was over from her side. But Saunder just couldn't let it rest, and soon Casper had his eyes shut as the other boy went on and on and on about his stupidity.

"Oh, come on Saunder," Everette snapped at him finally, "Shut up and eat."

Casper desperately wished that he had a camera, for this was a moment that he dearly wished to capture. Saunder's face had contorted in rage which made Casper want to laugh out. Maybe the boy had never been talked to like that, but from what Emeline had told them, Saunder should be used to much more.

Ivory face-palmed as the boy from Four jumped to his feet. Pointing a finger at Everette, he mouthed some really obscene words, before storming away in rage. Even as he saw his teammate's retreating form, Casper considered calling out to him. however, recalling that all this had happened only because he did what he considered right, he decided to let the boy be.

"We need to do something about him," Siobhan whispered, at which Emeline nodded.

"What?" Ivory asked, her eyes darting between the two of them.

"Can't really afford to have him with us all the time acting like that."

"Agreed," Siobhan added, "Thus we need to…"

Casper felt weird. They were already plotting their group member's death, before they were even in the Games. He had a bad feeling about this, and chose to remain silent. So did Everette. The two boys watched and listened to whatever the girls had to say, but Casper doubted they could take down the boy in the bloodbath. Sure, he might be weak and unskilled, but he was still trained. And Casper didn't believe for a second that he trusted them.

As far as trust was concerned, he couldn't bring himself to trust the girls, neither the Careers, nor Jordan. Jordan just gave him bad vibes and the others… well, the conversation going on right now gave him enough reason to doubt them.

He looked at Everette through the corner of his eye and nodded slightly. The boy excused himself to go to washroom and Casper followed him after a few minutes. Looking at Everette, he knew what was to be done. They could not ally with the girls, not after witnessing plans of backstabbing.

And maybe, it would be for the best.

 **Aryton Masserats (18) D6M**

What had happened during lunch break was something Aryton knew he couldn't do much about, and was just happy that it wasn't he who was the servant. Of course, much worse could happen to him; he could die. But for the moment, he was focused on how to use his sabre.

He ran his thumb lightly on the edge of the weapon, relishing the familiar touch of metal. Aryton might never admit it, but he dearly missed working. After all, working was his outlet and now that had been taken away.

The boy was determined about winning though, and hence was the only outer district tribute who had had bothered to train under simulation. This training was extremely intense, as he could see people all around him in an arena whom he had to kill- or who could kill him. The other Outers had decided that it was too much for them, but not Aryton. If he could master the simulation, the boy knew he would have better chances.

However, as he practiced, another tribute attacked him from behind. He barely managed to dodge it, and for a second he thought that the other tribute just looked too… real? It took him a second to realise whom he was looking at.

"***!"

He had not thought that somebody else would bother training under simulation. But he saw Teddy facing him with a sword clutched in her hands. The two looked at each other for a second before attacking one another, metal clashing against metal. Neither of them knew how to handle their weapons well, and many-a-times Aryton felt that he might stab himself accidently.

"This *** is *** hard!" he yelled out, even as Teddy nodded.

The other simulation tributes were ignored. If they showed up, the two simply swung their swords at them before getting back to their own combat. Aryton didn't like it but he was getting extremely tired. Teddy too, looked just as bad.

Her weapon brushed his arm and a large scratch glared angrily even as hot red blood seeped out. Aryton swore loudly, but ignored the pain nonetheless and kept up with the fight, when suddenly the arena disappeared.

The two came to a stop as the smiling trainer walked towards them, clapping lightly.

"Well done Teddy!" he remarked, "Aryton, you should have been a little more careful-"

"Shut up."

The trainer expertly ignored the words and then called upon an Avox to treat Aryton's wounds. The boy visibly recoiled as the slave came forward; Aryton just couldn't stand the thought of having an Avox being ordered to look after him. It just made him feel less… human.

"I can *** do it myself."

"Ah no Aryton, the boy here is expert in handling wounds. Now, boy."

Aryton noticed Teddy watching him with narrowed eyes even as the Avox started bandaging his arm. She was clearly studying him. Aryton, however, felt that she had no business doing that. And so, raising a brow, he confronted her.

"What's the matter ***?"

Teddy didn't react to being called the abusive word, but simply stared. She watched as the Avox did his work and didn't even blink when Aryton told her to buzz off. Finally, when the trainer and the Avox left the alone, did Teddy meet his gaze.

"You're really skilled," she said with a light smile, "But you didn't want that Avox to treat you. Maybe you won't admit it, but being nice in the arena is not nice for you."

And with that, without hearing what he had to say, Teddy Formico walked away to put her sword back in its place. Aryton now noticed that a certain boy was coming his way, and he frowned when Saunder stopped in front of him.

"That was cool," he said in his arrogant drawl, "Care to join us?"

"Well, you guys are a piece of ***. All Careers are. But about joining… why not?"

The boy had mentally prepared himself for any verbal attacks that could come, but Saunder simply threw back his head and laughed. Aryton was surprised for a moment but when Saunder extended his hand, he shook it firmly.

Because… why not? Aryton was no fool. He knew he was more expendable. But being with the Careers could definitely help him cross the initial barriers. And who said that he had to be with them forever? At the first chance he would say goodbye to barbaric people.

And even as he watched Saunder leave, Aryton thought about what Teddy had said. He was not a 'nice' person as such. Why did she think so? He shouldn't think much about her words, he knew, but he wondered if he should heed them. Maybe, just maybe they really were words of caution.

But for now, Aryton was just concerned with one thing, and that was that he had allies.

 **So this chapter turned out to be a little weird, I'd say. Still, I'd like to know your thoughts. Don't judge me on my writing style, I know it's not as good as my previous one, but I just want to write fast now and I want things to make sense. By the way, I love every tribute that featured in this chapter. I mean, I love them all, but these are people who I can connect with. Even the bad ones.**

 **Alliances:**

 **Careers [all-inclusive]: Ivory, Everette, Siobhan, Casper, Emeline, Saunder, Jordan, Aryton**

 **Careers 1: Ivory, Siobhan, Emeline**

 **Careers 2: Everette, Casper**

 **Team 1: Dwayne, Shama, Canon, Lanai**

 **Team 3: Lily, Wesley, Tybal**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think of the alliances.**

 **Have a good day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Training Day 3**

 **Vis Provo (16) D5M**

Vis was certain that the servant was soon going to have something good coming in his life.

After all, what he was going to suffer was terrible. Positive forces had to balance those out. That was how nature worked. However, Vis wondered about the good things in life. As much as he raked his brains, he couldn't find any such event in his life that justified him going to the arena. He had lost his mother, and he was a tribute. He wondered what kind of good event would compensate for that.

But Vis was more worried right now about his training sessions. The Private Sessions were to begin after the lunch break and the boy was certain that his lack of skill in any particular weapon was going to result in something even worse. He had tried using a knife, and stuck with it. It was hard, but the rest of the weapons were harder.

And now the boy was busy getting any last-minute practice he could get, sweat dripping down his face as he told himself to calm down. Usually last-minute preparation didn't get the desired results, but Vis hoped that he would get at least a five. He was unimpressive in the parade because of Casper, and he came from a poor District, so most likely nobody was going to sponsor him at the moment. He was also certain that he wouldn't make a lasting impression in the interview tomorrow. So that left just the training session.

All around him tributes were training. He saw little Tapicca looking stressed as she tried to get things done, but the trainer was being harsh on her. He saw that Tapicca was working with a sickle, and her trainer was continuously yelling at her to do better. He saw his own District Partner, Liya, wanting to help the girl out, but restraining herself. The look of helplessness on Liya's face was enough to get Vis feel the burden of his principles. What was happening right now was wrong, blatantly wrong. Little Tapicca was already scared of everything that was happening, and bullying her, in Vis' opinion, was cowardly to say the least.

"Hey relax," Vis called out to the trainer, "Why don't you just try to help? Instead of, you know, scaring her?"

The big burly man turned to face Vis with a smirk on his face. Raising his brow, he regarded Vis closely.

"Will you teach me how to do my job?"

"No no! I didn't mean that! I'm just- look at her! She's just so scared!"

"For your own good, kid," the trainer replied, "Don't concern yourself with others. In the arena you can't really afford to make sure that nobody scares her."

Vis became silent at that, knowing he should not push the subject further. He met Liya's eyes who confirmed his thoughts by shaking her head very slightly and clenching her fists. Vis sighed as he lowered his eyes but then was astounded at the sudden voice, for Tapicca was speaking for herself.

"He's right!" she yelled at the trainer, "You have no business bullying me! Just tell me how to use this thing!"

"I don't feel like doing so," the trainer replied curtly, "I think you'll discover in the arena."

And before anyone could do anything, he snatched the sickle out of her hands only to replace it back on the shelf. The man turned towards her and sneered before going over to Maurice to teach him to set traps. The boy looked at him in horror before retreating into the washroom.

Vis sighed as he slowly approached Tapicca, who looked to be on the verge of tears. He patted her back lightly, not knowing how exactly to deal with the situation he was in. to his surprise, Tapicca smiled at him and suddenly gave him a hug.

This situation was so awkward for Vis that he wanted nothing more than to just disappear from the scene. He could just feel the tributes staring at him. He again patted her shoulder slightly as she released him. With a smile, she said, "Thank you."

Vis nodded before turning back and marching towards where his knife lay on the floor, hoping that this incident wouldn't affect him.

 **Emeline Grey (15) D4F**

Emeline was not as stressed out as she thought she would be.

The Careers had all been more than accepting of her. Nobody other than Saunder questioned her 'Reaped' status, and she didn't really care about her District Partner's opinions. Right now, the Careers watched as Aryton and Jordan trained. Emeline had given the latter a few tips on how to handle a trident even better, and right now she was doing brilliant in the simulation exercise.

"Why the hell are we trying to help them out?" Siobhan asked, "Guys, remember that we need to off them before they get dangerous."

"You worry too much," Ivory retorted as her eyes moved back and forth, first observing Jordan then Aryton. The simulated tributes posed better challenge to the boy compared to the previous day, but it was Jordan who surprised Emeline- and scared her.

For Jordan was simply _slaying_ every simulated tribute her way. Now, if she made it quick then at least Emeline could trick herself into thinking that the girl didn't think the simulations were human. However, Jordan made sure to do the exact opposite; she dragged out the killings in a way that disgusted Emeline. For example, at that very moment Jordan slammed a young female tribute to the floor and kicked her on the stomach, before burying the trident in her stomach. Jordan slowly twisted the weapon even as the simulated tribute screamed in a very human voice. It didn't matter to her attacker though, and soon Jordan pulled out the sword, along with the simulated tribute's intestines.

"That's *** gross!" Aryton exclaimed as he eyed the trident.

As for Emeline, she just felt like throwing up right there. Looking at her teammate's, she was glad that at least they thought the same way. Even her District Partner looked visibly disgusted, and that was saying something.

"Come on Ary!" Jordan retorted, "That's how you're going to get any sponsor!"

Aryton, unable to digest the way Jordan relished such thoughts, walked out of the simulation area, throwing his sabre away, before looking at Jordan straight in the eye.

"You're disgusting if that's what you think."

Emeline wouldn't have said that to a girl as crazy as Jordan had she been in Ary's place, but from the time she had known the boy, the one thing he had been unable to do was control his words. Sentences just poured out of his mouth without getting properly structured in his mind, resulting in him being a guy with just no filter at all. He didn't even feel scared voicing out his thoughts, not even here. Emeline was sure of thing; their Outer allies _had_ to be killed as soon as it was possible to do so. Aryton was useful, but his mouth was definitely going to get on one of the Career's wrong side, and Jordan was just plain dangerous… and crazy.

"I think we should just take some rest," Siobhan whispered in my ear, and I knew what she was talking about. All the Careers other than Saunder caught the message, and with a slight nod, Ivory and Everette left the spot. The rest of them started leaving too as Saunder began talking to Aryton and Jordan, maybe not even noticing them.

All of them assembled at the water counter, and Emeline looked out at the other three tributes still talking. Ivory shook her head as she downed a glass of cool water, and slammed the glass on the counter.

"We first need to take out Jordan," Siobhan said as she leaned against the counter, "I thought she'd be useful but…"

"We don't want a psychopath with us, I know," Emeline replied.

"Right," Ivory added, "We can take care of Saunder later. Aryton can still be useful for a while. Jordan is our main target."

"Guys," Casper interjected, "Don't you think we shouldn't be planning Saunder's death before we're even in the Games?"

"I get your point," Emeline and Siobhan said together, only to look at each other in surprise.

"But," Ivory added, "Some things have to be pre-planned, Casper. I know you don't feel right about it, but he'll be the reason of our doom if he goes on for long. We don't want that to happen."

"Exactly," Emeline said, "But first, it's Jordan."

And Emeline just felt strange. They had, after all, asked Jordan so nicely that day to join them. And now…

But this was needed, for Emeline didn't trust the girl even one bit. And hence, she agreed to meet during the lunch to form a plan.

 **Siobhan Ripple (16) D2F**

Siobhan was waiting patiently for her team members to show up. The table in the far right corner was secluded from the rest, and Siobhan thought that this might be the best place to have a conversation. It was loud enough for making it hard to overhear them, but quiet enough for them to listen to each other properly.

She watched in an almost bored way as Ivory and Emeline sat down in front of her, gently setting the plate on the table.

"Where are the boys?" Siobhan asked, looking around for a sign of Everette and Casper.

"Washroom."

Siobhan frowned at that. She had noticed that the two of them nearly _always_ had to use the washroom at the same time, and needed to use it frequently. She wondered what could be the reason behind that. Coincidence? Or…?

"I know what you're thinking," Ivory said, and Siobhan could detect the sadness in her tone.

"What?"

"You think they'll betray us, don't you?"

Siobhan regarded the girl in front of her carefully as she tilted her head. She knew Ivory was friendly with Everette, and the two got along really well. She herself admired Casper for his strength and the efforts he had put in, even if she first met him on the train. However, she was certain that Ivory would be unable to kill Everette, at lest during the initial phase.

Siobhan sighed to herself, because Ivory had guessed it correctly.

"Yes Ivory, I'm afraid that's the thing. They have most probably formed their own group."

"Who has formed their own group?"

Siobhan looked up sharply to see Everette and Casper approaching them. Her District Partner sat down beside her, and repeated his question in concern.

"So, what have you guys discussed till now?" Everette asked as he stuffed a spoonful of porridge in his mouth.

Ivory and Emeline exchanged looks, and Siobhan knew it was up to her to divert the topic.

"We were just discussing that Saunder might form his own group, with Aryton and Jordan. I mean, none of them bothered to show up right now."

"You're right," Casper agreed with a frown, "It's weird he isn't looking for us. He usually just appears out of nowhere."

"He's weird," Emeline muttered, "He might be trying to demonstrate control over Jordan and Ary. So that they know who 'their leader is'."

Everette laughed at Emeline's mimicry of the boy from Four, before adding that he was sure the boy wasn't there because they hadn't told him to meet them. Siobhan already knew where Saunder was; getting some last minute training in order to get _something_ in the Private Sessions in order to avoid humiliation. For this, the boy hadn't even shown up for lunch, which Siobhan considered was a good thing.

"Anyway," she said, "There are a few people that just need to go during the bloodbath, you know?"

"Like?"

"Jordan," everyone replied together to Everette.

"Tybal," Emeline added.

"Ari."

"Saunder."

"Wesley and Lily."

"Teddy," Siobhan added finally, "These people have to be our targets. Anyone else who comes in our way can go too."

"I wouldn't want to hurt that Maurice guy. Or Tapicca. Or any of those small little ones."

"They don't need to worry in the bloodbath as long as they steer clear."

"But how do we get Jordan and Saunder? We've already seen Jordan isn't scared of anything, and is as brutal as one can be. As for Saunder, I believe he'll just… I don't know."

"I get you Emeline," Siobhan replied, as her eyes scouted for any potential entry of the said tribute. She didn't trust Saunder one bit. He was such a trouble-maker that she wouldn't be surprised that he escaped all their plans. Plans… they needed to discuss how to eliminate two of their allies.

"How do we tackle this?" Casper asked, "Jordan especially needs to be out."

"Let's just throw something at her when she's on the platform itself," Ivory joked, "Nobody needs to get their hands dirty."

"I don't think that will be as beneficial as you believe it will be."

"I was joking…"

Even as Emeline and Ivory continued with their conversation, Siobhan quietly studied the two boys. Eating slowly, she kept her eyes on them, and knew that she had the right feeling about them. Casper and Everette's eyes met once, and she noticed her District Partner blink twice at the other boy. Siobhan knew those two were planning something, something against _them._ Against _her._ And Siobhan couldn't afford to let that happen.

Not at all.

 **Mickayla Kennedy (15) D3F**

It would be an understatement to say that Mickayla was nervous.

However, a large part of this nervousness was contributed by the boy sitting in front of her, tapping his feet. Andrei looked lost right now, unable to control his nervous, and was constantly pacing the waiting room. It was when a Peacekeeper told him off that he finally sat down, but even then, his feet moved on the shiny floor in a rhythm as he tapped them.

"Are you okay?" Mickayla asked, because she was honestly worried for the boy in front of her.

He looked up at her and smiled lightly, nodding.

"Yeah, just fine. Slightly nervous, but otherwise all good."

Mickayla felt like letting him know that his nervousness was making her feel nervous as well. But looking at the fear etched on his face, she decided against it. After all, how would that help anyway? Canon had just left to show his skills to the Gamemakers, and she wondered how he was doing. She was worried about her own performance; should she hope for a high score, a low score, or a medium score? Definitely not a low score, as that would get her no sponsor. Too high, and everyone would be after her. Medium, then fewer sponsors, but also less danger for a while.

"It's not that I'm going to get a high score anyway?" she muttered, looking down at her hands.

Maybe she didn't think anyone would hear her, but Andrei looked up at her in surprise.

"Why would you want a high score?" he whispered to her, "High scorers are the first to die."

It was honestly the casual way he spoke that caught Mickayla's attention. Her brows furrowed as she regarded the boy in front of her, trying to understand him. One moment he was worried to the point of spreading the panic like a disease, and the next moment he was not only calm but also talking about _death_ in a casual way. No Outer used the word 'die' deliberately; they preferred the word 'go'. it just made going on easier, it made trying easier. But Andrei, who had completely stopped shaking, smiled at her and then pointed towards the Peacekeeper.

Mickayla looked up at the man when he repeated her name. This was it. It was her turn now.

The girl from Three stood up shakily as Andrei wished her luck. She tried to smile at him, but was sure that it must have looked like a grimace. Clenching her fists, hoping she looked half presentable, she walked through the glass doors, and through a corridor to enter a large round hall.

Mickayla gasped as she took in the vastness of the room, the beautiful decoration on the walls that depicted… human death. It was so disgusting and attractive at the same time that the girl felt that something was certainly wrong with her.

"Miss Kennedy."

Mickayla jumped at the sound, looking around in fright to see who had spoken. It was then that she was something in the likeness of a raised balcony, with Head Gamemaker Atlas and Head Trainer Agatha on it, along with other Gamemakers.

"Miss Kennedy," Atlas spoke smoothly as he tilted his head to one side and looked at her kindly. Kindly?!

"Yes sir?"

"What are you going to show us?"

"I have practiced some archery, sir."

"Very well, please show us what you've learnt."

Mickayla nodded and then started towards the table with the bow. To her utter surprise, the bow was much heavier than the one she had used during the training. Now was not the time to react on it though, and she forced herself to lift it. pulling an arrow, she nocked it, and took aim at the steady dummy in front of her. There was another section with moving targets, but she knew she had a better chance to score _something_ here.

Mickayla took aim and let the arrow fly, which it did, only to ram hard into the dummy's neck.

Mickayla felt relieved at that, and she put the bow back on the table, trying to make sure nobody understood that her hands were aching by just lifting it.

"Good," Atlas said, "Is there anything else, Miss Kennedy?"

"No sir…"

"It's alright. Thank you. You may now leave through the exit on the left."

Mickayla thanked the Gamemakers and then hurried out, looking forward to some rest before the big interview day.

 **Saunder Kilkenny (18) D4M**

It was a tedious day for Saunder, with worthless tributes trying to get away from him, the training going well and the sessions being even better.

Saunder, who was now relaxing on the very comfortable leather couch in his air-conditioned room, thought about all the times the other Careers had 'given him a slip'. Did they really think that he wouldn't notice? In fact, Saunder noticed it every time, but let them be. He could understand how painful it must be to live under the shadow of a person as capable and skilled as him, and he could understand their envy, and the wish to get away. He just expected them to be more… subtle about them. Of course, they were insecure, but why show it? Their continuous hiding had made Saunder see them as lesser beings than him, which they already were. He wondered why they were so proud, five of them couldn't beat the power of one of him.

His private session had been well, and Atlas was struggling to not jump to his feet. Sure, he scored a little less, but that was not a problem. He was certain that this was only because they didn't want to give him attention that could get him in trouble. Maybe Atlas knew that other Careers were scared of him, and so he wanted them to relax. Yeah, that had to be it.

Right now though, Saunder was awaiting the arrival of his two allies. Jordan's performance had been outstanding, and Saunder wanted her on his side when the time was ripe. As for Aryton, he was a pretty solid guy too. They had both done well in their private sessions, and Saunder was sure they would do well the next day in the interviews too, although not as well as him, of course.

As such there were no rules against tributes meeting each other after training. And so Saunder expected the two of them to be there and was getting irritated already. His patience was answered, and soon there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said lazily.

As Jordan and Aryton entered, Saunder could see that the two kept a respectable distance from each other. He sighed and then gestured at them to take a seat. As Aryton settled himself beside him, Jordan sat across him, looking at him in amusement.

"You guys have done really well," Saunder began but was cut off.

"You didn't," Aryton muttered, "We expected much more from you, Saunder."

"Ah my boy!" Saunder scoffed, "I didn't get a very high score because Atlas was worried about the other Careers!"

The two exchanged looks at that, and Saunder could feel his cheeks heating. What did they think?! That he was goofing around? How dare they?!

"That is possible," Jordan said, "Certainly."

"I agree."

Saunder leaned back in his couch before eyeing them once again carefully. He wanted one of them to ask a question and was surprised nobody did so. However, at that very moment Aryton spoke up.

"Where are the others?"

"Exactly!" Saunder exclaimed in excitement, "They're not here! Do you know why?"

"No…" Jordan muttered.

"It's because they aren't including the rest of us in their plans and stuff. They're scared of us. Let's not worry them too much."

The other two tributes frowned at that. They had most probably not noticed this behaviour of the other Careers. Why weren't they being included? Was there…? Aryton's eyes widened at that, and Jordan had the same thought. Aryton opened his mouth to speak, but Jordan shook her head firmly. Usually the boy wouldn't heed such gestures, but this time he understood, and decided to remain silent.

"You want to say something?"

"Oh no, Saunder. Just wondering why you invited Jordan and me."

"Good question boy! We need to discuss how to go about from here!"

"Without the others?"

"I'll let them know tomorrow. For now, we first need to work on your interviews."

"Our mentors can deal with that."

"Not as well as I can!"

Jordan's shoulders slumped as she sighed, and Saunder felt bad for her. The poor girl must be feeling tired after putting in so much effort. She needed a rest, and Saunder himself felt tired.

"Well, alright, your mentors can handle that. So for now, just listen to the plan…"

 **And that ends the pre-games. Let me know what you think of this. There is a lot of politics going on among the Careers. What's your take? The next chapter happens to be the bloodbath, and I'll be honest I'm looking forward to it.**

 **Careers [all-inclusive]: Ivory, Everette, Siobhan, Casper, Emeline, Saunder, Jordan, Aryton**

 **Careers 1: Ivory, Siobhan, Emeline**

 **Careers 2: Everette, Casper**

 **Careers 3 (who don't know they're a team): Saunder, Jordan, Aryton**

 **Team 1: Dwayne, Shama, Canon, Lanai**

 **Team 3: Lily, Wesley, Tybal**

 **Here are the training scores:**

 **D1M: Everette Hastings - 10**

 **D1F: Ivory Borg - 9**

 **D2M: Casper Cavette - 10**

 **D2F: Siobhan Ripple - 9**

 **D3M: Canon Tadashi - 4**

 **D3F: Mickayla Kennedy - 5**

 **D4M: Saunder Kilkenny - 7**

 **D4F: Emeline Grey - 8**

 **D5M: Vis Provo - 4**

 **D5F: Liya Chiaro - 6**

 **D6M: Aryton Masserats - 8**

 **D6F: Lanai Mitsubishi - 5**

 **D7M: Dwayne Wildflower - 7**

 **D7F: Shama Grasswhistle - 4**

 **D8M: Andrei Altair - 4**

 **D8F: Jordan Arroyo - 8**

 **D9M: Tybal Marran - 8**

 **D9F: Tapicca Shrone - 5**

 **D10M: Wesley Elster - 6**

 **D10F: Lily Angler -7**

 **D11M: Maurice Toussaint - 3**

 **D11F: Ari Bell - 7**

 **D12M: Horatio Aravani - 4**

 **D12F: Teddy Formico - 7**

 **So here are the scores. What do you think? Also, for the next chapter, who do you believe will be the victims?**

 **Have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm following first person style for the main games, just so that it's easier to picturise stuff. So on with the chapter.**

 **Bloodbath**

 **Horatio Aravani (14) D12M**

It felt weird standing in the hall, alone except for my father. He sat on the chair as I changed into my tribute outfit, and it felt really awkward. Still, I took in the design of the outfit and was confused. It was a suit with a really thick material, all black as charcoal, with long boots. There were gloves in there, and I wondered what it was for. The attire could be for some space expedition film, and I wondered if they forgot to put the helmet.

"You're looking handsome, my son," father said from the chair, smiling kindly at me.

I clenched my fists as I looked at the floor. Any time now, they were going to announce that the tributes had to get into the tube that stood right beside him. I wondered what was about to happen, what the arena would be like, and looking at my father smiling at me, I wondered if Claude would watch. I really wanted him to. In case I survived, which I really hoped that I would, I would be able to see his reaction. If not, then I knew what he would think.

A slow smile started forming on my lips, and before he knew it, I was sitting beside dad, his ghost looking astounded as I winked at him.

"Hey son," my father said worriedly as he looked at me, "Do you have any plan on how to survive this?"

"Don't worry dad, I got this."

Before he could ask me anything else, however, Atlas' voice announced that tributes were to enter the tube. It was now that I felt my throat go dry, and I quickly helped myself to some water before making my way into the tube. My father looked at me in utmost faith, and I knew that I had to do this. But as the glass started rising around me, I couldn't help but feel suffocated. I banged hard on the walls as the tube started rising, panic finally gripping me. This could be my end. _My end._

I was shivering and felt hot at the same time. Right now I wanted to break free, and suddenly I imagined Claude, looking worried as he saw me. That helped me to control myself, but then my father appeared right into the tube, beside me.

"I'm with you, son."

"I'm glad you are."

My chest heaving, I saw from the top of the tube that it was night time… but as far as I remembered it was supposed to be day. Hadn't we all left the training facility at sharp 8:00 AM? Then why was everything so dark?

And then suddenly I stopped rising, and the glass walls started descending back into the platform.

All around me were tributes, raised on platforms just like mine. The earth… didn't look like earth? The entire ground was made of rocks, and there was nothing else anywhere, apart from what appeared to be craters, and even they were few in number. The sky was pitch black, but there was still a lot of light. In fact, everything was as clear as if it was daytime. Right in front of me was a large ball, full of holes here and there. The ball was a pale pink in colour, as if the very rocks that made it were sick. There were a few spots on it, but otherwise nothing. I couldn't see anything around that big ball, and then I realised what it was. I could never have thought that they'd make such an enclosed and congested cornucopia, but maybe it made sense. But the place certainly explained the weird clothes.

This was the arena, and it was not supposed to be a part of this earth.

 _Thirty._

 _Twenty-nine._

 _Twenty-eight._

"Son."

I looked up at my father, hovering right in front of me. I was glad he was with me but he looked more… solid? As if he was really there, not his ghost. He was smiling at me, and extended his hand.

 _Seventeen._

 _Sixteen._

 _Fifteen._

"Come on son, take my hand."

"No, I can't," I told him calmly, "There's still time."

"Son, everything will be fine. Take my hand."

I looked at him, my shoulders slumped, wondering what he wanted right now. But he said everything would be fine. So, hesitating for a second, I took his hand.

And before I could do anything, he pulled me and I fell forward on the ground, and before I could question him, the world erupted in flames. And then there was darkness.

 **Lanai Mitsubishi (12) D6F**

I looked on in horror as the boy from Twelve just… blew up. He was standing just there, and then he extended his hand and then jerked forward, falling on the ground. And then the area around him blew up, as if something was just waiting for this to happen. Even as the smoke subsided considerably, I saw that nothing of him remained. But now was not the time to worry about that. Now was the time to worry about how exactly to escape from this place.

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

And Lanai knew she could continue right now, even if everything was still. She took in a deep breath and then jumped.

There was no explosion.

It seemed that my bravery was noticed by everyone, so by the time I had started running towards the weird cornucopia, there were other tributes who had started following me, everyone either running towards the cornucopia or away from it.

"Lanai come back!" I heard Dwayne yell at me, but I paid no heed. The rest of my allies were all cowards, if I said so myself, and would never take a risk. However, even as I reached the cornucopia, a strong hand pulled me back. I saw that I had a few seconds to either grab something or run, and hence I shook off Dwayne and reached inside the ball.

"AAHHH!"

There was a kind of weird, purplish, slimy thing sticking inside, the moment I put my hand in, it felt as if my hand had burnt away despite the gloves. I blindly groped around for something, _anything¸_ and found a tiny bag. Pulling it out, I hastily put it on my shoulders and allowed Dwayne to pull me away, even as the Careers arrived.

Maybe my ally had asked my other allies to stay away, for I saw Shama and Canon run towards a crater. Before we could make it any further, somebody grabbed my bag and pulled me back. I yelled out in pain, and saw that it was Jordan, having grabbed a knife from the cornucopia. A sadistic smile played on her lips and then she pushed the knife towards me.

However, Dwayne smacked her hand hard, making the knife drop. Even as Jordan yelled at him in rage, he grabbed my hand and pulled me away, towards the crater, dodging attacks from other tributes.

"You're an idiot!" Dwayne muttered as he pulled me away from the target of a knife flying, which landed right in front of us. He grabbed it as we passed it. We ran and ran, and my limbs were tiring out, my wrist hurt due to his tight grip, and I wanted to yell at him to stop. He looked back again, and his eyes widened in horror as somebody slammed into him. Yanking the knife from his hand, Jordan turned towards me and shoved the knife in my abdomen.

It was in slow motion and I watched in dazed amusement as the knife was pulled back. Warm blood gushed out even as I started trembling, and I heard a loud cry from Dwayne as he pushed Jordan away, and his fearful face was the last thing I ever saw.

 **Ivory Borg (16) D1F**

Jordan stabbed the girl from Twelve, and I felt a lump form in my throat. The girl was twelve, _twelve_ , and our sadistic ally had done this to her.

I watched as she turned towards the boy from Seven, who was lying on the ground, defenceless. I contemplated whether I should let Jordan finish him off first, but the hungry gleam in her eyes told me that I couldn't let it happen. If anyone else was the attacker, I wouldn't interfere. But Jordan… the way she looked at him told me enough.

Even as she kneeled down beside him, the rest of the world forgotten, I grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it at her, knocking the knife out of her hand, injuring it. she looked at me in shock as I ran towards her, holding my katana tightly. We had already planned to kill her anyway, and I was sure none of my allies would mind. Jordan didn't look slightest bit worried though, and I soon realised why.

Saunder appeared out of nowhere and thrust his trident forward. I dodged it, but it scraped my shoulder, drawing blood.

"What are you doing?!"

"What are _you_ doing?" he countered, and I realised we were both circling each other.

"We need to take her out!"

"You guys want to take me out as well, Ivory. Why should I help you?"

I stopped. How did he know…?

"Didn't think I would notice, right? Typical District One girl."

"Well, since you have it all figured out, let's get the party started."

And then, just as he nodded, a loud cry startled me. We both looked up as Aryton pushed his sabre into Mickayla's heart, and before I realised what they were planning to do, he and Jordan surrounded Emeline.

"NO!"

But I shouted too late, and Aryton slammed her down even as Jordan slit her throat. The cannon rang too loudly, making my head feel dizzy. Before I could digest what happened though, Saunder attacked me, and I just managed to defend myself. In the distance I saw that Siobhan and Jordan had started a hand-to-hand combat, while Everette and Casper dealt with Aryton.

"I need one of you here!" I called out to them, but neither of them responded. They didn't even kill the boy from Six, and simply loaded bags of supplies on their shoulders and took off from the scene, leaving me and Siobhan all alone.

"What the hell?!"

"The boys realised that you could turn on them," Saunder replied, panting slightly as he made his next move, which I barely dodged. Siobhan was outnumbered as Aryton and Jordan both attacked her, and it was probably her skills that she was still alive. I heard another cry, and looked to my left to see that Wesley was struggling against Teddy as they fought for supplies. Teddy, however, smartly ducked his move and stabbed his stomach with a stone. Even as he lost focus for a second, she reached out and twisted his neck, ending it right there.

A stone came soaring out of nowhere, hitting Saunder on the back of his head, and Dwayne, who I had thought had escaped in this time, motioned at me to follow him. he looked hurt, and I then saw Ari coming at him. Ari? She never looked like a girl who would try to kill in the bloodbath…

It was then that a cannon rang again, and I looked behind to see that Maurice, Ari's District Partner, was dead.

"You…?" I whispered even as Dwayne yelled at me to follow him.

But it wasn't the time to for questions. I motioned him to leave, and ran straight for Ayton and Jordan, slamming right into them. Both of us had retrieved a bag each, and we took off as fast as we could. I saw Dwayne running along us even as Ari threw a disc right at him. He dodged it and then all three of us jumped into the first crater that we saw.

And I was blown away. I had thought I was jumping into something else, but this was certainly more than that.

 **Tapicca Shrone (14) D9F**

The ground was hard to run on.

The bloodbath had truly started, and I saw Careers turning on each other, something that I hadn't expected. That gave me enough time to find some supplies for myself though, and although my hand burned as if I'd thrusted into a fire, I managed to pull out a bag. A bag would be an overstatement, it was just a small pouch. I opened it and saw an apple and a knife in it, and I grabbed the knife tightly. This was it.

And now, just when I thought I could run, I saw Teddy kill Wesley without any feeling, and Lily, who looked terrified, leaving the spot with Tybal. Even as I ran, I wondered if it was any good, where the hell was I going to run off to? I saw some tributes just run and run, not stopping, not jumping into the craters. I saw some tributes jump in as well. What should I do?

I saw the boy from Seven murder the boy from Eleven with his bare hands, just like Teddy did, and then coming to the rescue of the girl from One. Even at that time I found it bizarre. Why would he risk his life for a Career? He gestured at her to follow him, but the girl refused and told him to leave. And then she helped her ally out, and then all three of them ran away.

Now, I was quite far from where this happened, but I still heard the blood-chilling scream of Jordan even as Aryton swore loudly. I stopped for a mere second in surprise, and that was when my eyes met Jordan's.

I knew I had to run with all my strength now.

And so I did, running as quickly as my legs could, looking back again and again only to see that she was closing the distance rather rapidly. One of the craters was in clear view, and it had to be my last resort. I had noticed that tributes simply disappeared in them, so they certainly had to be more than holes.

But then she was on top of me, slamming into my back forcefully. My breath exploded as I hit the ground, the knife skidding away from my hand.

"No…no! please! PLEASE!"

But Jordan didn't care about how much I pleaded, and soon she had the knife in her hand. I squirmed under her body, trying to get away, do something, when she turned me around so I was lying on my back.

And drove the knife right through my throat.

 **There you have it. Let me know your thoughts on the bloodbath. It's been a long time since I've written anything related to this, and I hope it wasn't too bad. I'll reveal next chapter what was in the craters. As of now, what do you think of the arena? And what are your thoughts on the chapter?**

 **Eulogies:**

 **24th- Horatio Aravani: He had a really different story, and I could honestly relate to what he did and why he did it. I liked him quite a bit, but I knew his issue was going to lead to his doom. Rest in peace Horatio, you were a good character.**

 **23rd- Lanai Mitsubishi: So, I asked Pi whether I could use one of the tributes as a bloodbath, and she agreed. It was going to be Canon here, but I see a lot of things for him, so it had to be Lanai. She was a really different and real kid. Honestly, I care about respect just as much as she does, and hence she was really relatable to me. However, her time was up. Rest in peace.**

 **22nd- Mickayla Kennedy: So Mickayla was a ray of sunshine and the cold winter breeze at the same time. I liked her, and I felt I couldn't portray her very well. Sorry about it. She was a good character and will be missed. Rest in peace.**

 **21st- Emeline Grey: This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be Ivory here, but things just played out. And it just seemed to fit, in case the Careers turned on each other, she would be the first to go. she was a great character, and it's sad to see you go.**

 **20th- Wesley Elster: Wesley was honestly a good character. He was a nice guy and he was persistent, which are really good traits. However, his leg, although he could walk on it, posed a problem anyway. He wasn't going to make it, sadly. Rest in peace.**

 **19th- Maurice Toussaint: He was a brilliant character, and I mean brilliant. And that's why I had to do this. I failed to do justice to Maurice and his character, and I know I messed up big time. You were a good kid, and I wished you could be happy. Hopefully there's something good for you in the afterlife. Rest in peace.**

 **18th- Tapicca Shrone: Now this kid was amazing, and had a good personality. Sadly, she was overpowered by many other characters, and I just couldn't see her escaping this. Like, I just knew she would go to the cornucopia, and wouldn't survive it, being so young. She was a great kid though and will be missed. Rest in peace.**

 **So that happened to be my largest bloodbath, as I usually don't kill off more than five. But I just felt that in an open area, it was more probable that more kids would go. What did you think of it?**

 **As for the alliances…**

 **Team 1: Ivory, Siobhan, Dwayne (temporary, till he finds his allies)**

 **Team 2: Everette, Casper**

 **Team 3: Saunder, Jordan, Aryton**

 **Team 4: Shama, Canon**

 **Team 5: Lily, Tybal**

 **Have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 1**

 **Andrei "Drei" Altair (14) D8M**

I had not bothered to run for the cornucopia.

I knew death was certain in that case, and the first thing I did even as almost everyone ran towards the giant ball, was to get off the platform and run as fast as I could towards the craters, for they had to be the only thing that could have a chance of giving me a shelter. I saw Canon and Shama run along, and they jumped into the second crater without even seeing what was in it. As for me, my legs were tiring out, I was running out of breath, but I didn't bother touching the first crater. I looked in once though, and it honestly felt that it was a normal one. It wasn't big enough to fit in people, and yet nobody ever emerged out of one.

However, before I could contemplate on the features of the crater, a cannon rang out hard, and I started running again. It all felt weird, and I was in a daze. Just some minutes ago a boy had literally blown up. People were dying, and I was trying to get away.

It was when I thought I'd put in a considerable distance between myself and the cornucopia, did I stop at a crater. Now, I didn't know much about planets and stuff, but I could say that craters couldn't be found in such close proximity, and all of them being cluttered together. This was a deep hole, and I saw no end to it. Taking a deep breath, I jumped in.

I had never felt more helpless in my life.

I was being sucked into the ground rapidly, as if I had stepped into quicksand. Panicking, I started flailing hard as I struggled to find something that my feet might touch, but it was just some viscous material that was pulling me in. It was slimy, and called out of help. The moment I opened my mouth to shout out though, the ground started pulling me in faster, and I knew this was the end. I shut my eyes tight, hoping it would be quick, when I immersed completely into the ground.

And then fell on solid ground.

The feeling of something solid was so overwhelming that at first, I couldn't believe myself. My eyes were still shut, and I wondered whether I was dead. I clenched my fists hard, and opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to light, _light_ , at wherever I was. I was kind of certain there would be no light there! It was a strange, purplish hue too, and looked more than just repulsive. I looked up at the ceiling, and saw that it was a web of some slimy material, the exact colour as the rocks had been earlier. So that's what had been trying to suck me in! And succeeded in it, I might add.

It was only now that I bothered to look around, for my mind had been engaged in unravelling the mystery behind my fall. The place was HUGE, with enough space to fit all twenty-four of us comfortably, and there were three tunnels leading out of the place. The rocks that formed the ground too, were purplish, and I saw that at the top of the entryway of the tunnels there was more of that slimy stuff. There was also a pillar that just blended with the wall of the crater that I had come in through which had a long wooden ladder attached to it, tied together with a thick rope. I realised that I could go back up, that this weird place wasn't the place I was stuck in. Of course, being in the open was much more dangerous. But maybe later, I could try to get some supplies…

It was then that I noticed something that I should have noticed the moment I reached here. Everything around me, the very air, was so _cold._ It was not just any kind of cold, it was unbearable to the point it felt as if somebody had shoved me into a bucket full of ice. I hadn't even realised that I was trembling hard, and that I in the next moment I would be bent double in order to warm myself.

How the hell was I supposed to survive this cold?!

"Hey, who's there?"

 **Canon Tadashi (14) D3M**

We had lost our ally. We had lost Lanai.

And most probably we had lost Dwayne too. I didn't know, for Shama had forced me into a crater the moment we saw one. The last thing that I saw was Jordan hovering over my favourite magazine's editor. I had wanted to help, to scream, to cry, to do _something_ , but Shama didn't really give me much of a chance for that and forced me into jumping through.

I didn't even bother taking into account of where we were, for my heart was broken. Broken for the girl who had died trying to get some supplies for us to surprise. Broken for the elder boy who had sent us away and went to help our ally all alone. I was certain that he hadn't survived the bloodbath, for he would have been here by now if he did.

Somebody hugged me tightly, and I let them. My head resting on her shoulder, I cried, and I knew Shama cried with me, even if she was silent in doing so. She rubbed my back soothingly, muttering reassurances that meant nothing at that point. However, it felt really nice to know that she cared. She cared enough to fight her own despair to calm me down.

And soon she was leading me through a long tunnel, with weird slimy webs sticking out from here and there. The purple lighting seriously hurt my eyes, and they had chosen such a disgusting hue, almost like pus, but a dirtier shade, that I wanted to throw up. I could barely see Shama's face, but it seemed she had the same thoughts. She had been silent since we set off, and I decided to remain quiet as well. I knew she was hurt, I was, about the death, or deaths, of our allies. She and Dwayne had fought the previous night.

"Canon," she finally whispered, "I think I hear something."

I came to a halt, ears trying to detect any vibration that made her think thus. And there it was, a really faint groan, so faint that I wondered how she had managed to hear it. But it was there alright. We walked forward much more carefully now, trying hard not to make any kind of sound. It was then that I saw a boy, maybe another tribute, bent double, either in pain or from cold.

"I think we should leave-" Shama whispered but I cut her off.

"Hey, who's there?"

Shama looked at me as if she would stab one of the stones lying around through my heart, and I didn't mean it as a joke. She looked more than just angry, and she reached out for my wrist, backing away, ready to run.

The boy straightened up at my voice and turned around to look at us. I saw that he too, had no supplies, and sighed in relief.

"I-I'm Andrei," he replied finally, rubbing his arms vigorously to get some warmth.

"I'm Canon, she's Shama. So, did you get anything?" I asked, although I knew he hadn't. He had run off just like us, after all.

"Nothing," he sighed, "Are you two allies?"

"Yes…" Shama answered defensively, her legs poised to run off.

"Great. Can I join in?"

The two of looked at each other, perplexed. Why would he want to join us? Would it be wise to let him, considering this might be our first interaction? Could we trust him?

He was my age though, and looked just as overwhelmed as I felt. Pulling Shama aside, I stated my point to her, that we should probably take him as our ally.

To my surprise, she sighed at that and nodded, and without a word we went back to Andrei, who eyed us cautiously.

"Alright," I replied nonchalantly, "It can't hurt. Come along."

Andrei smiled at us brightly, only to bend over again trying to warm himself. Looking at him, I felt even colder than I did earlier, and soon both Shama and I were rubbing our arms to make ourselves feel better.

But we had to keep going, and soon all the three of set off through the middle tunnel, hoping that we wouldn't encounter anything dangerous, at least today.

Seven deaths were, after all, a huge loss.

 **Liya Chiaro (17) D5F**

People thought that the arena was endless, and had only craters in there. I was certain, however, that there must be something beyond those craters that would help me plan, and I was right.

Our alliance wasn't supposed to happen, but Vis and I ran towards the far end of the arena, or as far as the eye could see. Maybe we were both working on adrenaline rush, because covering that kind of distance in such a short amount of time should have been impossible. Looking back, I could spot neither a tribute nor the cornucopia, not even as a speck. The craters had abruptly come to an end, and all there was left was a large landscape of rocks. But the two of us still ran, even as all the cannons rang one by one. There were seven of them. Seven kids who just… died.

"The very air seems to be moving out there!" Vis exclaimed and pointed in front of us.

I stopped for a second, catching my breath, when I realised that he was right. The vision in front of me was _moving_ , as if water in a pot had been stirred. The swirls of air were literally visible, and I wondered whether we should proceed further.

"We've come this far," Vis said as if he had read my mind, "I think we should take the risk."

I met his gaze for a second then nodded. He was right. We needed to see what lay ahead. We had come so far out that if we went back, some tribute or the other would attack us. The Careers would surely guard the cornucopia. It was then I realised that I didn't have much choice, and the only way was ahead. I was honestly glad that I wasn't alone.

As one, we set off once more, running as if our lives depended on it, which they did, and soon we were through that moving wall of air…

…only to arrive in a completely different world.

It was daytime over here, and the first thing I noticed was the very bluish-yellow sky.

The second thing I noticed was that the surface here was smooth, made of soil that had the same colour as sand, but certainly a much sturdier texture.

The third thing was that here the weather was _hot._ And by hot, I meant the kind of heat that makes people faint due to its intensity.

And the last thing that I noticed, was that the sun was not only visible, but somehow managed to occupy one-third of the sky easily.

Vis cried out beside me, trying to shield his eyes, and I found myself doing the same. I looked away from the sun, or whatever star it was, and saw that, in the distance, there was something in the likeness of houses and some creatures walking around. From the distance, the arrangement looked like a village of sorts.

A village in the arena.

It was bizarre, and the heat was already taking a toll on me. I wished to do nothing more than lie down on the smooth ground, with face down, ignoring everything to do with this place. My vision was getting blurred now, and even as I looked at Vis, I could see him swaying. I didn't know whether he was also dizzy or whether it was my vision, but one thing was clear. We needed to return now.

"Let's go back!"

Vis didn't need telling twice. We ran back through the way we had come, and the coldness of the earlier parts of the arena was a welcoming relief. I promptly fell down on my back even as he came down to his knees, panting really hard.

"What do we do?" he asked, trying to catch some air.

"We should stay here," I replied as I gazed at the dark sky, "Like, we can stay here, and if something comes up, we can just cross this border and be in that weird place."

He didn't seem too convinced with the idea, but nothing else appealed to us at the time. Going back was torture, and maybe even death, and going towards the cornucopia was no better either.

With a sigh, he lied down on the ground too, hoping to get some rest.

 **So this chapter was mainly to set the scenes and to explore the arena. There's still quite a bit of it left, but that will be revealed as the story progresses. So, no deaths, just covered a few tributes as to where they went. We may or may not have a death next chapter, let's see how it plays out, but do let me know your thoughts on this. This was a much shorter chapter, so hopefully it wasn't very dull.**

 **Alliances:**

 **Team 1: Ivory, Siobhan, Dwayne (temporary, till he finds his allies)**

 **Team 2: Everette, Casper**

 **Team 3: Saunder, Jordan, Aryton**

 **Team 4: Shama, Canon, Andrei**

 **Team 5: Lily, Tybal**

 **Team 6: Vis, Liya**

 **So there are a lot of tributes who are playing in alliances, and I guess that should be interesting. I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Death list:**

 **Horatio (blew up)**

 **Lanai (killed by Jordan)**

 **Mickayla (killed by Ayton)**

 **Emeline (killed by Jordan and Aryton)**

 **Wesley (killed by Teddy)**

 **Maurice (killed by Dwayne)**

 **Tapicca (killed by Jordan)**

 **Have a great day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Night 1**

 **Everette Hastings (18) D1M**

I could relate to ice at the time of its melting.

As of now, I felt the same. After what seemed to be like hours and hours on end, Casper and I finally got out of one of the craters, only to find that it was one of the last ones. The cornucopia wasn't visible from where we stood, and Casper suggested that we explore the place further. I didn't really agree with the idea, but it seemed better that to just stand and stare into nothingness.

In the distance we saw two figures just lying down, and I wondered who they were. Slowly, we tiptoed over to them, only to find that they were the pair from Five, their eyes closed, chests heaving. Perhaps they'd fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

It was frustrating to see them that way, for I simply wanted to drop down and relax too. The bags that we had managed to acquire had different things, like a sleeping bag, a bottle of fruit juice, some apples, a rope along with other things, but there was no water, and my throat was parched. Casper looked no better, and the two of us wondered whether we should kill them in order to gain sponsors.

"They're sleeping," Casper whispered, "We shouldn't really attack sleeping tributes, shall we?"

"I say we wake them up, and allow them a few seconds to prepare."

"I think we should just let go and explore this arena further."

"It's too cold, I don't think I can carry on."

Neither of us felt like attacking the tributes, but Casper nodded as he came to see things my way. not that I didn't agree with him, but there had been no deaths since bloodbath. And no deaths would mean something terrible by the Gamemakers. No, for the sake of our own peace, we had to do it.

"Get up," I called out loudly, prodding the girl to wake her up. She didn't budge even in the slightest, and I wondered how could anyone be so relaxed in such a rough terrain. Casper too, had no success in waking up the boy.

"I think we should end this."

"No!" Casper exclaimed, "I thought you're here for redemption. Killing tributes in their sleep is against our very honour code!"

I sighed; he was correct. I was here to redeem myself, and people back in Career Districts really looked down on tributes who killed others in their sleep. They called it cowardice, and being labelled a 'coward' would certainly not serve my purpose.

"So what do we do?"

"Let's try again. GET UP AND FIGHT!"

Casper's yell was so sudden that even I jumped, startled. Liya was soon on her feet, whereas the boy just looked around groggily.

"What?"

"No…" Liya whispered as she looked at us, and it kind of hurt to see the fear in her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry but it has to be done."

"What- hey how did you…?"

Vis looked around at us helplessly, unable to understand what had happened. Most probably they didn't even know that they'd fallen asleep.

I had to make it quick.

I threw myself at the girl, bringing her down on the hard ground. She struggled hard against me, and kicked me in my abdomen once, but I didn't let her go. reaching out, I grabbed her neck and twisted it around, ending it right there.

Casper wasn't so successful though, for Vis was running away towards the crater. I yelled for him to catch the boy, but Casper made no effort to give him a real chase. Sure, he ran after him, but it was so half-hearted that it was no surprise that the boy got away and jumped into the hole.

"You could have got him!" I said as I looked at my ally, who just appeared to be tired.

"Yeah, I could. But… I think eight deaths are more than enough for a day, you know?"

That had been a while back now. Both of us had somehow stumbled into an area where the sun was big enough to engulf all of us, and the very air seemed to be on fire. I was literally melting, and beside me my ally staggered just a bit.

"There seems to be a town there."

"Let's check it out…"

 **Jordan Arroyo (18) D8F**

The three of us had captured the cornucopia, and everything inside it.

It was terribly cold around us, and so we had started a small fire around which we sat in a circle, keeping warm. Aryton was trying to heat the bread we had in the flames, and I was impressed how the bread never burned, but got the exact crispness that would appease us right now. As we munched on our crisp breads, I saw Saunder stare into the horizon, whereas Aryton just watched the flames. He was usually not so quiet, and I assumed this change was because he had killed Mickayala and had assisted in Emeline's murder as well. I personally couldn't understand why that made him so sad, it was refreshing for me, but people's minds just worked differently.

"We need to go tribute hunting tomorrow," I said as I bit into the bread.

"You're foolish," Saunder said bluntly, "How are we going to understand that it's tomorrow?"

"Don't call me foolish, you rejected Career."

"Don't you dare call me rejected. _I_ rejected _them._ "

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Oh shut up you two!" Aryton slammed, "You're making my head hurt."

"Stay in your limits or you'll be going the same way as the other tributes."

"Worse, since it's two against one."

"You duffers can unite against me, but still continue to fight. How nice."

"Look, we're not here to fight each other," I said finally, looking at both the boys who lazily threw insults at each other, "We need to find out the others, whether now or later."

"The anthem played a while ago," Aryton muttered, "It's surely night right now."

"Let's take some rest," Saunder said all of a sudden, rubbing his arms.

"We can't. Somebody will just come over and steal our supplies-"

"-or murder us."

Saunder Kilkenny sighed dramatically before glancing at us as if we were particularly difficult children whom he had to handle.

"That's why I think you both are dumb. Obviously one of us will keep watch."

"I'll do it," I replied instantly, ignoring the 'dumb' comment. I would get back at him for it later. But for now, it was still our first night here, and it would be better if we stuck together.

"Alright. Wake me up if something turns up."

With that, the only Career present walked over to the cornucopia to pull out a sleeping bag. Bringing it close to the fire, he snuggled inside comfortably, and to my surprise was snoring in an instant.

"That was quick," Aryton muttered as he started munching on an apple.

"We should conserve our food Aryton."

"We have a lot of food left. Plus, we also got a sponsor bag."

That was true. After all the tributes had cleared out of the area, a bag from sponsors had arrived for each of us, with lots of fruits, berries and water. We honestly had no food shortage as of now, but one couldn't relax in the arena. Things could happen any time.

And that's what happened.

It was so sudden that it took me a second to process it. Saunder was up in at once, and Aryton yelled at us to make it for the craters.

Large rocks showered from the sky, as if somebody was hurling them at us. They were following all over the arena, causing cracks in the ground, and violent trembles that made me fall on my back.

"RUN! RUN!"

With that, Aryton grabbed his sabre and the sponsor's bag and dashed for the craters. One of the rocks fell horribly close to him, and he just managed to evade it. I didn't even realise when I started following him, but I was running for my life, and was Saunder. Aryton jumped into the closest crater, for the rocks seemed to avoid those holes, and we barely managed to follow.

Even as I fell, Aryton had disappeared into the darkness, and Saunder and I were stuck in something that felt like quicksand. It pulled us in, and no matter how much we struggled against it, we couldn't get out. I could feel tears in my eyes by the time my chin got immersed in whatever substance it was. It was a shame that I had to go like this. I wish I could have gotten more kills.

And then I fell on hard ground on my back, hurting it slightly. Saunder felt right on top of me and I swore. Why couldn't he fall a few feet away?!

"So this is where the tributes have run off to."

 **Tybal Marran (17) D9M**

Neither Lily nor I knew why we were still allying.

But the fact was that we were together at the moment, and it didn't seem as if that would change soon.

Lily had been sobbing on and on about Wesley, and how she wished she could do something for him. We were in a weird hall like area inside the maze below the ground. Yes, it was a maze for all practical purposes, as every space below the crater holes led to three different paths, and then those paths diverged into three more paths. I was surprised to be in such a large space though, since there were no crater holes above us, and I might have pointed that out to Lily had she not been sobbing incessantly.

"Get a grip!" I finally snapped at her, tired of all the crying she had been doing.

I was naturally astounded at the sudden silence, and the fact that her eyes had dried up instantly. Maybe there had been no tears at all to begin with, but the aggrieved look she had made me uneasy.

"We lost him Tybal…"

"Well, these are the Games, obviously we'll lose people."

Maybe I was rude to her, and I wished I could avoid it, but honestly her crying had irritated me beyond belief. Sure, I was unhappy that Wesley was no more, but right now I had more pressing matters at hand. Saving my own life, for example. And wasting my time on a sobbing mess didn't seem like a good idea.

"Where are we, Tybal?"

"Exactly what I'd like to know."

It was almost something had been awaiting this question, for suddenly the purplish glow started to dim, and Lily grasped my hand in fear. I didn't like it, and shook her off, looking around in order to understand what was wrong. Everything seemed to be colder now, and her hand had been like solid ice. I couldn't stop my teeth from chattering as I rubbed my hands together to get some feeling in them.

It was then, from the middle tunnel, something appeared to be emerging. I backed away towards the tunnel we had come from, ready to run, but to my utter horror, the same slimy purplish webs started spreading out across the entryway, blocking the access completely. One thing was clear though, we had to fight this thing.

I tried to adjust my vision for what was coming, and even as Lily inched closer, I saw that it was another person.

But that was where the similarity ended.

This person was not human. And no, I wasn't saying so because I knew that the arena had mutts; I said so because, despite the purplish hue, their dirty green colour couldn't be concealed. This thing had bright purple eyes, shining like little orbs of flame. It was muscular and thin at the same time, and was wearing a pair of purple shorts and T-shirt. One thing was good about him, that he had a dazzling smile. It was so bright that it threatened to blind me and I looked away for a second to just adjust to its radiant smile.

"Hey, welcome,"

Its voice was so low pitched and eerie that it literally made my skin crawl. I looked on, poised to fight if it did anything, but it only smiled.

"It's been a long time since someone visited me. Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. The name's Cundaar, and this place is my home. My siblings all live around too, but nobody ever visits us. I hope you don't have many issues here?"

"It's *** cold," I grumbled as I eyed him cautiously.

"I apologise for that, dear Tybal. It's just that we need cold weather."

"How do you know my name?!"

The thing, Cundaar, threw back its head and laughed, laughed like a maniac, and I looked around desperately for a second if I could escape this place. But this thing had blocked both the tunnels and the web had blocked the third.

"You're in my house! _Of course,_ I'll know who you are!"

"Let us go, please," Lily whispered, maybe for the first time in a while.

"Ah, but I can't. You see, Lily, I'm very lonely here. We'd like to have some fresh faces here."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Tybal, is that the two of you will have to compete in order to decide who comes with us and who leaves!"

 **Ari Bell (17) D11F**

I still couldn't forget Maurice's face when that horrible boy strangled him to death.

There was so much fear on his face, and his eyes begged for mercy, but the boy didn't stop. All because Maurice had a bag and Dwayne wanted it. By the time I had started towards him, he was already done and, like a traitor, decided to save the girl from One. And then he had teamed up with the two Career girls before just disappearing.

I had wanted to follow them, but by then Jordan was almost on me, and jumping into the first crater wouldn't give her the slip. So I ran ahead and jumped into the second closest hole, knowing here she wouldn't come after me in order to secure the cornucopia.

That was long ago now. I was in a dull place, far away from where I had first entered. This place was a gigantic labyrinth of sorts, with tunnels inside tunnels and so on. I was exhausted after all the walking, and soon I was leaning against the only spot on the wall that didn't have the slimy stuff on it. and I felt like crying now, maybe for the first time.

I had volunteered to save my brother, but here I was, in the middle of a death match. I didn't know how Rocco was doing, and I hoped against hope that our mother wasn't hurting him. I should have thought through this! Why did I volunteer? What if something happened to him while I was here?! And I wondered if he was watching me. In the interviews yesterday, I had openly asked him to stay strong. That I would be back. I had asked our mother to look after him, and I hoped she would take my request into consideration.

And then there was Maurice… No, I wasn't close to him or anything. I felt that he hated me. But he was a victim, victim of bullying, and I could relate so well. After all, Rocco got called names all the time for being paralysed, something that wasn't in his control.

When Dwayne killed Maurice, it felt to me as if he had attempted to kill Rocco himself. The elder boy had no business attacking an innocent child, and it wasn't as if they were in the final stage that it was inevitable. No, he could have just run, Maurice wasn't bothering him, but he still _chose_ to kill him.

And right now, I wanted nothing more than to teach him a lesson. I wanted revenge, not for Maurice alone, but for every bullied kid. That boy had picked on a weak person despite knowing it wasn't necessary. I wanted to kill him, to let him have a taste of his own medicine.

But at the moment, keeping tears at bay was hard. I missed Rocco dearly, and the image of Dwayne Wildflower murdering Maurice was just driving me insane. The bitter cold wasn't helping either, and I wished nothing more than being back with my brother.

Unwillingly, the tears flowed.

 **So, I know Ari's POV was slightly shorter, but it wasn't intentional. It just felt that this should be enough, because I didn't want to build anything this chapter after Tybal and Lily's dilemma. Plus, a little insight on their thoughts would be nice. Or that's what I thought.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **17** **th** **\- Liya Chiaro: Liya was amazing in every sense, and I loved her risk-taking and adventurous personality. She was a good girl, and I wished she wasn't reaped. It was certainly fun to write her though. Rest in peace, you'll be missed.**

 **Anyway, do let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Everette's and Casper's dialogues may sound weird, but I honestly believe that when these people are so high on honour, they wouldn't really kill sleeping tributes. We'll focus on the other characters, from whom we've not heard, in the next chapter.**

 **Also, I'll be unable to make a map for this, because I don't know how to, and if I write it all down it might become confusing. I regret the inconvenience, and I hope it's not too much of a problem.**

 **Death list:**

 **Horatio (blew up)**

 **Lanai (killed by Jordan)**

 **Mickayla (killed by Ayton)**

 **Emeline (killed by Jordan and Aryton)**

 **Wesley (killed by Teddy)**

 **Maurice (killed by Dwayne)**

 **Tapicca (killed by Jordan)**

 **Liya (killed by Everette)**

 **Have a great day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Night 1**

 **Lily Angler (17) D10F**

I wasn't liking this one bit.

This strange creature was frightening, but the worst part had to be the smile. It looked so genuine that I _almost_ felt bad for its loneliness and wanted to help out. Almost. However, I'd never wanted to help out anyone, and wasn't going to be kind for the sake of a weird alien mutt in the middle of the Hunger Games. Beside me, Tybal looked just as wary of the situation as I felt, and I kind of guessed where this was leading to.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

I didn't want to hear the answer, but Cundaar smiled at us in an eerie way, its teeth dazzling.

"You have to compete in a hand-to-hand battle. The one who loses will come with me. The other will be free to go ad move wherever they want."

"We just have to fight?" I asked slowly, unable to believe it.

"Well, one of the fighting parties will have to… go. But that shouldn't be a problem, you're coming with me!"

"What if we refuse?" Tybal asked quickly, the words rolling out as if he didn't want them to be heard.

The strange mutt pouted, and I felt like slamming my fist into its face. It would be wrong to say that Cundaar's smile was annoying; it was unbearable.

"Then I'll have to take the both of you!"

"Hey please," I said, making my voice as emotional as I could although I knew it wouldn't work, "Please let us go."

"NO! I want new friends to stay here!"

It was hopeless. Tybal was much stronger than me and could easily kill me if I gave him the chance. He just stood rooted to the spot, and I knew this was my chance. My cover was about to be blown up, but that would be better than just dying.

I took Tybal by surprise as my fist connected with his jaw.

I was surprisingly strong for someone from an Outer District due to being nurtured that way in the community home. I used to train, not like Careers, but to just stay fit. So when Tybal stumbled and crashed against the slimy web wall and yelled out in pain, I didn't miss on the chance to attack him again.

The slimy thing seemed to be causing him immense pain, maybe even a burning sensation. He was unable to gather his senses and was easy to attack repeatedly. Soon he was bleeding from the mouth and nose, and I prepared myself for the kill. It was sad that my only ally had to go this way, but it couldn't be helped.

The strange mutt clapped and cheered and hollered, calling out my name enthusiastically, but also cheering for Tybal in order to encourage him. I couldn't understand its reasoning but maybe it was programmed to be this way.

I ran towards the boy, ready to strike his neck, to end it for once and for all.

He simply jumped aside, and I got entangled in the slimy web wall. This time I was the one screaming, because it burned worse than a fire. The pain was excruciating, and I was barely able to remain conscious. Tybal pulled me away by my hair and slammed me down hard on the ground, and suddenly he was on top of me, looking somewhat upset.

"Go Tybal!" Cundaar cheered.

"I'm sorry Lily," he whispered, "But I have no choice."

And with that, he grabbed my neck and twisted it hard, and the last thing I heard was a canon explode.

 **Day 2**

 **Siobhan Ripple (16) D2F**

I wondered how long had passed since the bloodbath.

In this dark, purplish maze, it was hard to understand time. Warmth could be an indicator, however, it remained cold all the time. I couldn't help but shiver and wished nothing more than some warm blankets right now. Fire was out of question, because firstly we had no material for it, and secondly it wasn't a good idea to have a fire underground here.

One thing was clear though, nine people were already dead. It had been a long time since that kind of death count in the Games, and I expected these Games to end fast. It was upsetting, really, that I might have to kill my allies soon. I didn't want to, I especially liked Ivory and would prefer her to win if not me, although I didn't want to think that way. however, Ivory and I were sticking together, at least till we got revenge on the other Careers for their deceit.

Another thing I didn't get was why the boy from Seven was tagging along. Ivory insisted that he accompanied us, and he had been difficult to deal with.

When we had jumped into this hole, the first thing that we did was to get far away from there. And the second thing that happened was the crying.

I knew that the Outer District kids weren't trained like us to kill. We were taught how important honour was, how big a chance the Games were, and how proud we should feel to represent our Districts. The Outers though, were made to see none of that. So it was natural that he cried his heart out for killing the boy from Eleven, although, according to me, he just ended the suffering of the poor kid. Maurice wasn't going home, nor was Dwayne for that matter, but at least the younger boy's death was quick.

To my surprise and reluctance, Ivory was very sympathetic to the boy. She even hugged him once to comfort him, and he didn't pull away when that happened.

That was a long while ago. Right now, the three of us were dividing the fruit cake that I had managed to acquire to serve as breakfast…or lunch…or dinner. I didn't know. But we decided to save half of it for later, and now, even as we munched on the cold cake in the cold environment, I couldn't help but miss home. I would be there soon, I was sure, but I hadn't really been away for so long. I hoped they were watching me, and I hoped they would watch me when I would kill those traitors.

"I hope my friends are alright," Dwayne whispered, maybe saying something for the first time since he stopped crying.

"Oh they will be okay Dwayne!" Ivory replied and smiled kindly at them, "We're still like, the top fifteen. I'm sure they are alright."

"One of the girls died. I tried so hard to save her but…"

"I know. It must be sad. However, look at the bright side. You're still here!"

"Yeah, I guess that's good."

"Stop pitying yourself now, will you?" I snapped at him angrily, unable to take his constant demeaning behaviour. Not demeaning to us, but certainly to himself, and I just couldn't respect him after that.

"I'm not pitying myself," he retorted, "Maybe you don't know, but some of us aren't trained to be killing machines. Some of us have been taught how to be _human._ "

"Well, maybe you don't know, but some of us _know_ that there's no way out and are _used_ to it. It's been going on for ninety years! High time you got used to the fact that not everyone can get out alive!"

"People like you are the reason this continues to happen."

"And people like you are the reason why it's so hard. If the tributes just accept their fates and are prepared for this mentally, at least you'll go in peace!"

"I can't believe you!" he screamed before getting up. Sighing, he looked up at us and waved.

"I guess I'm unwanted here, and as you said Siobhan, I need to look out for myself. Good bye for now."

"Bye," I said and waved, "Next time when we meet though, you won't be walking away."

He ignored my statement and smiled lightly at Ivory, who smiled back and they shook hands, and she handed him a water bottle to keep with him. I didn't approve of this but didn't say anything as he left.

Well, at least that took care of the constant crying and self-pity.

 **Teddy Formico (16) D12F**

Last night, huge rocks had simply showered from the open skies, on the urge to destroy the world we were in currently.

I had gone out again to get some supplies, but the three Careers were on guard at the cornucopia. I was trying to figure out how I would steal, when the rocks started dropping out of nowhere and I had no other option but to jump down the crater.

Something had followed me in my fall, and I was scared that it had been a rock, but to my surprise it was a small blue bag. It had a small water bottle, a few bananas, three slices of bread, butter and a butter knife. I was so surprised to see it initially that I didn't know what to do with it. But then I recalled my last conversation with my parents. So… they kept their word.

The tremors overhead frightened me, and I felt that the very ceiling would fall on me. Holding the bag tightly, I ran as hard as I could, blindly entering any tunnel that I could see.

That was yesterday, I felt. Right now, I was below another crater from what I could judge of the surroundings. I had been unable to stope myself from eating, and had devoured two slices of bread and a banana already. The water too, was on the edge of finishing. I had to find new supplies.

The sky had not changed at all even as I emerged out of the hole, struggling against the slimy web to let me through. But at least things weren't purple here. I realised I wasn't too far from the cornucopia… and there was nobody around.

Breathing deeply, I wondered if anyone was spying on me. A deserted cornucopia, after all, looked as good as a carefully laid out trap, and I didn't want to get caught. However, even as I looked around quickly, I observed that there was no motion anywhere. Maybe, during the rock shower, the Careers too had jumped into the holes, and had been unable to find their way back. It was certainly a possibility. Whatever the case be, the coast was clear.

Slowly, I started walking towards the cornucopia, the butter knife held tightly in my hand. I felt incredibly stupid right now, and I hoped they weren't showing me on TV with my amazing weapon.

Getting to the cornucopia was no big deal at all, and I couldn't help but feel suspicious about this situation. But my throat was parched, my body was trembling and I knew I had to take the risk. I pushed my hand into the hole of the cornucopia and yelled out in pain as something tried to burn it. it took all my will power to not withdraw my hand and I searched frantically for something, anything, that would help me out.

The pain was becoming unbearable now, and I couldn't help the tears from flowing finally. At last, I managed to pull a large bag from the weird ball, and fell down on the ground, panting, cradling my hand. The burning sensation disappeared as soon as it had started, and I was surprised to know that my hand was completely okay in under a minute.

Shaking my head, I opened the bag, hoping to get some water. To my utter relief, not only the bag had a large, two-litre water bottle, but also a thick black leather jacket. I gratefully put it on hastily, not willing to bear the cold any longer, and started drinking the water greedily. In all honesty, that water was the most delicious thing I'd ever had in my life.

There were other supplies in the bag, but I couldn't carry such a big thing with me. I packed the food in my blue bag, and took the torch. It might be handy.

The rest, I left behind as I made my way out of there.

 **Vis Provo (16) D5M**

I had deserted her. I let her die.

Even as I sat here in the purple cave, I couldn't help but hate myself. I could have saved Liya. She didn't have to die, we both could have escaped had I helped. After all, didn't I get away? Plus, the guy from Two didn't bother giving a chase. I was sure he wouldn't hunt after Liya either.

But I didn't. I was a coward, and I ran away when she needed me.

I didn't know why I felt so bad. It wasn't as if we were friends, I've never had many friends, and usually other people didn't affect me much. I also knew we were in the Games, and that she had to go sooner or later for me to get out, but I couldn't help feel disgusted with myself. I couldn't believe my own cowardice, and I wondered if things could get any worse. For the time being, I felt this was it.

I pulled my legs to my chest as I just sat there quietly, hoping for the time to just pass by. I didn't want to know anything more. I just wanted to leave this place and go home.

A few light footsteps alerted me to a presence, and I stood up immediately. Somebody, or something, was approaching me, and I slowly started backing away into a tunnel. However, to my utter disbelief, the web like structure started to expand on the other two tunnels, blocking the way through both of them. It was terrifying to watch it slowly covering the entrance, and I had no choice but to wait for whatever it was that was approaching.

To my surprise, it was just the kids who had formed an alliance. The Eight boy was a new addition and the Seven boy and Six girl were missing. i had seen the girl die, but I didn't know about the boy. However, even as I looked at each of them, their eyes wide on seeing me, I couldn't help but feel angry.

These kids could all be gone and I could head home. Sure, there were three of them, but they were all so small. We were already in the top fifteen. Why not just end it for them?

Somewhere I knew these thoughts were irrational, but something seemed to be clawing at my brain, and I had the urge to attack them. The three of them started backing away, and seeing them do that reminded me of a coward. It reminded me of myself.

I lunged at Canon, not even knowing what I was doing. I shouldn't be doing this! But I couldn't stop myself, and I screamed as my hands started squeezing his neck. I kicked at Shama, sending her crashing into the web, and her screams joined my own. Andrei tried to pull me off, but I elbowed him even as Canon started turning blue underneath me. Just a little longer, just a bit.

But then, four hands grabbed me and pulled me back, slamming me onto the ground. Shama still looked in pain, but then she was suddenly on top of me and was holding my hands with such force that it hurt.

Andrei pulled Canon to his feet even as I tried to throw Shama off, and soon Canon was holding onto my legs. I kicked him and blood poured from his mouth, but he didn't let go. And now I wondered… what the hell was I doing?!

"No stop! Please! I didn't mean to!"

"Sorry mate," Andrei cut off, not sounding like the humorous, "Too late."

He looked in pain, and I saw why. He was holding that slimy stuff in his hand, and I couldn't understand what he planned to do. But then he was kneeling beside me and before I could do anything, he pressed his hand on my nose, preventing me from breathing. I tried to push him off, all of them, but they just held on so strongly, refusing to budge. I opened my mouth to breathe and Andrei shoved the stuff into it.

The feeling was so strange and so painful that I couldn't bear it. It felt as if somebody had poured acid into my mouth, which was now spreading across my body. I tried to vomit it out, but Andrei had his hand over my mouth. Tears started flowing down my cheeks, and Canon left my legs. It was no use though, for froth was already coming out of my mouth.

Through my blurry vision, Andrei's tears were the last thing I saw before the cannon rang out.

 **Saunder Kilkenny (18) D4M**

The cannon rang out, loud and clear, startling me awake from my beauty sleep.

I opened my eyes groggily, trying to adjust my eyes to the purple glow. Purple…? Weren't we at the cornucopia…?

"Took you long enough to wake up," Aryton said, leaning against the wall in front of mine, eyes closed.

"Somebody got a kill right now," Jordan growled, "And here we are, doing _nothing._ "

"What?" I asked, unable to understand what they were saying. I shut my eyes again, trying to remember how I reached this place. I vaguely remembered that something had started falling from the sky and we had to leave the cornucopia due to that.

"Oh right!" I exclaimed, taking the other two by surprise, "All the tributes are hiding here! We need to find them!"

"We might have found them had you not been sleeping like a log."

"Oh Aryton, dear, I need my beauty sleep."

"Taking a beauty sleep doesn't change you from a beast."

I laughed out as his sour face and walked over to him to give him a clap on the back. He visibly recoiled from my touch and I laughed again. Aryton could be fun, that much I'd give him. Jordan though, judging from her expressionless face, looked annoyed, and her annoyance annoyed me. She was with _me_! The best Career this year! Why the hell was she making her face like that?!

"Do you have a problem?" I asked, leaving Aryton's side and inching close to her till our faces were almost touching.

"Yeah I do," she replied heatedly, "I'm here to kill, Saunder! Not to wait around for you to catch up on your sleep! And it's been _hours_ since we came here! Neither of us could get any rest!"

"Well, why don't you two rest up, if that's the problem?"

"Come on Saunder!" Jordan yelled at me, and I was forced to back away. Nobody had yelled at me in this way before, so it took me a while to process it. She had yelled at me. At _me!_ I clenched my fist and threw it at her, aiming to punch her silly face, but she ducked aside. My hand connected with the tunnel wall, and I cried out in pain. It felt as if my fingers had broken and soon I was cradling my hand even as I turned to face the girl.

"You're an idiot!" she cried out, "We need more kills, Saunder! Why don't you get it?! We can't risk going back to the cornucopia! What if those rocks start falling again?! We need sponsors to survive, and we need to kill for that!"

"Hey, I get that! Keep your voice down!"

"I can't because I'm talking to an idiot!"

"DON'T YOU *** DARE CALL ME AN IDIOT!"

"OH YEAH? WHAT WILL YOU DO ABOUT IT?!"

"ARYTON!" I screamed and turned towards him, hoping that he would knock some sense into the stupid girl.

But there was no Aryton there.

"Aryton?" I asked softly, looking around here and there, and I called out to him again, hoping he would answer.

"Did you see him?" I asked Jordan, our argument already forgotten.

"No…" she replied slowly, her eyes sweeping the floor. She gasped and I looked at her, startled.

"What happened?!" I cried out.

"Saunder, he's taken our supplies! All our supplies!"

The earth seemed to tremble below my feet as I stared at her. Her wild eyes met mine, and for the first time our sentiments were the same. Anger rose in my chest like hot lava, and I screamed in rage.

This would not go unpunished. The traitor was to get what he deserved. I was going to kill Aryton Masserats with my own hands.

 **So, a lot of things happened this chapter. I've kind of forgotten how to write an SYOT (believe me it can happen) and I hope this wasn't too terrible. Let me know your thoughts on this. If anyone is curious about why Vis was behaving the way he did, it was because seeing death so close, and his own guilt, had left him mentally unstable. He didn't know what he was doing, he only knew it would get him home faster.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **16** **th** **\- Lily Angler: Lily was a lovely villain and I loved her. Like, she was so manipulative, and so fake, that I couldn't help but like her. However, there were too many villains around, and in the polls that I held last year, she got no votes. Thus, she had to go. Rest in peace Lily.**

 **15** **th** **\- Vis Provo: TIGRESS! Vis was a GREAT tribute! He was so detailed, the most detailed form that I received this time, and I loved him. Plus, he was from the same place as me, and not a psychopath as is shown in other SYOTs, so that made me like him even more. He had a great personality. Sadly, I don't think I could write him well at all. I didn't want to wrong him anymore, because I found it just so hard to write him. I'm sorry for this. Rest in peace, Vis.**

 **I think I'll have a no deaths chapter next, just to slow things down a bit. What do you think? And how are you liking the arena, the mutt, etc? The village part of the arena will be shown next chapter, and things will become much clearer.**

 **Alliances:**

 **Team 1: Ivory, Siobhan**

 **Team 2: Everette, Casper**

 **Team 3: Saunder, Jordan**

 **Team 4: Shama, Canon, Andrei, Dwayne (not with them but looking for them)**

 **Death List:**

 **Horatio (blew up)**

 **Lanai (killed by Jordan)**

 **Mickayla (killed by Ayton)**

 **Emeline (killed by Jordan and Aryton)**

 **Wesley (killed by Teddy)**

 **Maurice (killed by Dwayne)**

 **Tapicca (killed by Jordan)**

 **Liya (killed by Everette)**

 **Lily (killed by Tybal)**

 **Vis (killed by Andrei, Shama and Canon)**

 **Have a great day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Night 2**

 **Casper Cavette (18) D2M**

Maybe it had been a wise decision to actually visit this village.

Everette and I had been here for the entire day, and nothing had happened. The best part had to be that the heat that threatened to kill us just a few yards away from the perimeters of the village, was non-existent here. Instead, a nice, beautiful weather persisted, although the large sun was still looming in the sky.

The two of us had found a deserted hut in this quasi-sandy village, and it was comfortable in the situation that we were in. The two of us agreed that we needed to go tribute-hunting soon, but neither of us really looked forward to it. Yes, we were _ready_ to kill, but that didn't mean we were _here to kill._ That was Jordan, not us.

It was night now, although the sun never set. I could tell by the lack of hustle and bustle in the village. Everette and I had been astounded by how welcoming people here were. We were aware they were mutts, but they still didn't try to attack us once in so long. Instead, they even let us have water from a small, clean pond, saying that the tributes who went there were to be given a good welcome and facilities.

Nobody had bothered us in our little hut, and each of us had even managed to get some shut-eye. We even went exploring the area a few hours ago, and were surprised to see that life flourished here beautifully. Men and women who looked like regular people went about their business. We saw a few shops selling food and other stuff, and we witnessed the purchasers bargaining for all they were worth. We met entire family of mutts, and it kind of creeped me out how human they all were.

Everette and I were alone now, in our hut. The day had been nice, we were rested, and ready to move out from here.

"We need to get back the cornucopia," he said as he sipped the water from a weird glass made of clay.

"Yeah we do. I think only Saunder and his allies will be there right now."

"Oh goodness, since Jordan had so many kills, I'm sure they got all the sponsors too."

"Yeah…"

It was astounding how a girl from Eight had simply established herself as a Career. She wasn't as skilled as even Saunder, but she managed to get the most kills through sheer evil. I'd not want to tackle her alone. Fortunately, I had Everette with me. Ever since we met, we'd just managed to get along, and I felt that we'd make it to the final two, that we deserved to be there. And then, we could decide who was the best.

"I think we should set out now," he said, setting the glass aside.

I nodded and the two of us grabbed our bags and set out. I hoped the three of them would be asleep, so that we could end it there for them and capture the cornucopia. Sure, it wasn't ethical, and I usually wouldn't support this. But the people in consideration weren't deserving of ethics and I wanted to get away as quietly as possible.

The plan failed as soon as we got out of the hut.

There stood three mutts, the 'humans', cluttered together as if preparing to attack on their prey. One look at their smirks, and I knew who exactly the preys were.

"Run Everette!" I whispered anxiously, and the two of us hit the streets. All around us, the mutts started pouring out of the huts, their eyes looking like local village bystanders. But the group chasing us was becoming larger with each passing second, and I cursed myself for thinking that it was safe here. I should have had known! Everette and I ran as fast as our legs could carry us, swords clutched tightly in our hands.

I looked back for a second… and I wished I hadn't.

It wasn't the mutts that were chasing us… it was their _hands._ The arms simply kept on stretching from their bodies and tried to grab us. It was such a sick sight, both repulsive and attractive, that I stopped for a second, before Everette pulled me.

"Snap out of it Casper!"

He was right. Picking up speed, I matched his pace as we ran for our lives. We tried cutting off their hands, but those things simply avoided our every move. It was beyond frustrating, and I wondered when the chase would stop.

The perimeters of the village was in sight, and something told me that maybe that was the distance we had to cover. After all, the temperature had stabilised after we had crossed those invisible boundaries. There had to be a reason for it.

"Come on Ever! RUN!"

And with that, using all my strength, I ran for the boundaries, the hands picking their pace, more hands joining them. I felt one of them near my neck, and although I tried, I couldn't increase my speed any further.

"This is it," I thought, even as the hand grabbed my collar just as I put one foot beyond the boundary.

However, Everette, who was ahead of me, grabbed me by the front of my jacket and pulled me hard. The mutt's grip softened, and soon my ally had pulled me out into the blazing hot weather of this strange place.

The hands kept floating in the air, trying to cross the invisible line, but unable to do so. I couldn't help but laugh, and suddenly the two of us were in a friendly hug.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. I'm glad you're okay. Now let's get going."

 **Shama Grasswhistle (13) D7F**

I couldn't believe we did it.

Right now, we were in a large room of sorts, with three tunnels leading in and three tunnels leading out. The purple glow of the place had become familiar to me, as had the unrelenting cold. The coldness of the weather matched the coldness of my heart. After all, I wasn't the same person anymore.

The old Shama wouldn't even think of doing something of the sort. I had helped _kill_ a person, a person barely three years older than me. Not once did I hesitate, not once did I heed his pleading.

I was a murderer.

And these guys… they were no better. Canon had helped, and his tears showed how he felt. He had assisted us too, after all. I couldn't blame him though, he was attacked first. But why did I do that? And Drei… I still couldn't believe he killed Vis in such a brutal way. it was not only emotionally, but also physically painful to watch him struggle for every breath, and to watch him die slowly, in pain. I couldn't get rid of his image from my head.

I-just-could-not!

The worst part? The Capitol found it really nice that we, being so young, had managed to 'entertain' them so well. To reward our bravery and acts of valour, they had actually sponsored us with food and water.

None of us had been able to eat the food.

Our hunger had died, leaving behind a void. Water, we grudgingly consumed, and I hated myself for it. It was, after all, a reward for killing another human.

And then there was Lanai, who was dead. I had wanted to help, wanted to do something, but at that point it was important to escape. Dwayne was clear in his instruction; to take Canon and leave. He said he'd go after Lanai and bring back the girl, but then he himself disappeared. Trapped in these cave-like things, we couldn't see the sky, and hence didn't know who was gone. I just knew none people were dead, and sooner or later, I might join them.

"Shama, pass me the water, will you?"

I glanced at Drei, who looked exhausted and beaten. I had a sudden urge to smack his face, and I didn't even know why. However, I knew it wouldn't be the best thing to do, and I content myself with a deep breath, before throwing the bottle at him. He caught it easily and drank lustily, and I felt my anger at him evaporate. Vis might have killed Canon, and maybe he might have killed me too. It was because of Drei that we were alive.

The bottle soon passed to Canon, who looked lost among us. I felt horrible for him as I watched his puffy eyes. All of us here were so young! We didn't deserve this!

"*** them!" I whispered, angry at the Capitol, at the Districts, at everyone. Why couldn't they rebel?! We were dying anyway! At least then we would die free! Why wasn't I simply born in a different country? Panem just didn't deserve us.

"What's the plan now?" Drei asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I think we should move," Canon said reluctantly, "We can run into people if we stay at one place."

"We can run into people even if we move. That's what happened last time."

Even as I said this, Drei's face darkened, and Canon looked on the verge of tears again. I sighed.

"Guys, we're all exhausted. We should rest. You two can go to sleep, and I'll keep watch."

Drei's shoulders slumped as he nodded. They were tired. _We_ were tired. It was best we stopped for a while.

And just then a loud voice called out, "Shama!"

 **Dwayne Wildflower (17) D7M**

I couldn't stay with the Careers for long, because they validated what I had done.

At the moment, I needed to hate myself. I had killed that helpless boy from Eleven mercilessly. Sure, he had been the first to attack, and I was only trying to defend myself. But it could have been avoided. I hated myself for not avoiding it, for allowing myself to go ahead. And Ivory and Siobhan just… tried to convince me that it was okay.

It wasn't.

But was there anything that I could do? No.

Should I give up on trying due to my guilt? No.

But that did not change the fact that I hated myself. I couldn't safe Lanai, not even after trying so hard. I killed a boy weaker than me. I hated myself.

I thought about home, my work, my boss. He had been a great boss, and it was too late to realise it. I didn't know whether I could meet him and apologise to him for being such a difficult employee. I thought about my allies, and I had no idea whether they were alive or not. I hoped they were alive, and well. However, I couldn't help it. A part of me hoped they were gone, just so that I didn't have to kill them later on, or get killed by them.

Goodness, I hated myself.

It had been hours since I left the Careers, and had encountered neither a human nor a mutt. The hours were long, and my muscles ached with the continuous walking. My body shivered uncontrollably, and it was ready to just collapse. Maybe it would be better if I just fainted, and the cold consumed me, putting me to sleep forever.

I fought against the idea, just as I fought against the cold and despair. I had to keep going, I couldn't stop. For if I stopped, self-hate would consume me in entirety.

It was then, after a duration I knew not, that I heard a few voices converse. I stopped, trying to listen to what they were saying, ready to flee if they were foes.

"…what happened last time."

"Guys, we're all exhausted. We should rest. You two can go to sleep, and I'll keep watch."

I recognised that voice, and I didn't even know why my heart jumped at it. I let out a sigh, happy that I wouldn't be alone, and rushed over to them, entering a big room.

"Shama!"

She turned around swiftly, her eyes wide, her jaw dropped.

"You're alive?" she asked in wonder as I stepped towards her.

My little friend looked lost for words, and I saw that Canon also sat up with a grin. To my surprise though, Shama had broken into tears and soon she was in my arms, and we were both crying. I cried a lot in regular life, and right now, I was just overwhelmed. All that mattered was that I was with someone from home. It wasn't much but… it was all I had.

"Dwayne!"

And soon Canon was in my embrace too. And then all three of us were on our knees, for I had believed they were dead, and they had believed the same for me.

It was then that I noticed a boy stand there a few feet away from us, looking at us awkwardly. I smiled at him; he must have looked after my allies in my absence.

"Hi there. I'm Dwayne."

"Andrei."

I released the kids and walked over to him, where we shook hands. He had a strong grip, which I liked.

"Thank you Andrei, for looking after them."

"We looked after him," Shama grumbled, and that had me laugh out.

Clapping her back, that nearly made her fall, I told her to not take credit for other people's work, for she was so stupid that she couldn't have survived this without Drei. And soon we were engaged in a verbal fight. It was irritating, but at the moment all it gave me was happiness.

"Come on guys!" Canon exclaimed as Andrei started laughing, "Calm down!"

"Aye Canon, you won't find this kind of entertainment in the arena," Drei said even as we stopped our argument, "You should enjoy it. Go on guys!"

"NO!"

Shama and I finally shut up completely to look at him, her hand around my waist and my arm around her shoulders.

"Okay Dwayne, how did you escape?"

I sighed. I didn't want to remember all of it so soon. But I had to fill them in.

"It's a long story Canon."

 **Aryton Masserats (18) D6M**

 _I'll kill him!_

 _That good-for-nothing vile creature betrayed us!_

 _We need revenge!_

 _I'm going to cut him in half!_

 _I'll drink his blood and only then will I find peace!_

I was sure that Saunder and Jordan were reacting along those lines more or less. Maybe not the exact words, but certainly the sentiments. However, I could clearly hear these words in their voices, and despite myself I was laughing.

Those two had no supplies left, I took care of that. I was hoping the would die due to lack of them, because the truth couldn't be denied that those two could overpower me together.

Most people wouldn't have run away from right under their noses. After all, I had an opportunity to do so when Saunder was having his 'beauty sleep' for almost the entire day. I didn't do so because Jordan wouldn't let me. Even when I did desert them, I was there for the entire duration. They never expected me to backtrack my way into the tunnel from which we had entered the room, and that was where I hid. The two idiots marched ahead, not checking once whether I was in one of the other tunnels. And so, now I was far away from them, finding my own way.

The one problem with my entire scheme was that I could not rest. There was no one to watch my back, and in case, the two of them sneaked up on me while I was asleep, I'd be doomed.

"What the hell is it with this cold? Have they just sent us to a part of north pole and are claiming to have sent us on a different planet?"

I knew there were cameras around, and I had to let them know my thoughts on their pathetic arena. In order to be creative, they had made a mess.

"The arena sucks," I said, looking at a point where I thought a camera was, "I guess it works though. Maybe you're just planning to let tributes *** die of cold this year."

And with that, I set off again.

My mind, unwillingly, travelled back to the time I committed murder. Emeline, I could let go. she was a Career, and most likely had me on target. But Mickayla… I didn't want to think about her. She didn't deserve what I did to her, she wasn't even trying to fight me. She was just… in my way. Adrenaline was gushing in my body at that time, I had lost the sense of right and wrong completely. I just knew that I needed to have a kill to my credit.

Of course, I was never a… good person, as such. But I wasn't evil either. I never wanted to kill that girl, not someone so innocent.

But I did it anyway.

That made me no better than a Career, did it? Everette and Casper let me go at the bloodbath, and it hurt to admit that they were better than me. However, I planned on going home. I had to! There was so much to be done! I couldn't just die in here!

I let out a sigh and slumped down to the ground in the middle of the tunnel. My eyes had adjusted to the purple hue, but I still hated it. It made me feel so sick.

"Who's there?!"

I looked up, sabre in hand, my senses alert. Somebody had called out, a male. I squinted my eyes, trying to get who it was walking towards me so purposefully. The figure came into view, and I was surprised to see him.

"It's me, Aryton," I replied, the sabre still ready should he attack.

"What are you doing here?" Tybal asked slowly.

"What would anyone do here, Tybal? Have a picnic?"

"Certainly not. Although…"

His eyes travelled to the three tiny bags that I had with me, and I knew what he was thinking. I drew my sabre to his neck in a swift motion. He, however, didn't even recoil.

"Easy there," he said and smiled, "I see that you're alone."

"Yeah…"

"How about it Aryton? Final eight?"

I looked at his face hard, trying to understand why he was offering to be my ally. However, if we did team up, I would have a better chance of winning this. There was no doubt about it.

"Sure."

And to that, we shook hands.

 **Hello all! So, as promised, a death-free chapter here! People caught up with whoever they had to catch-up with, and a new team has also formed. What did you think of this chapter? And what do you think is going to happen next? Let me know!**

 **Alliances:**

 **Team 1: Ivory, Siobhan**

 **Team 2: Everette, Casper**

 **Team 3: Saunder, Jordan**

 **Team 4: Shama, Canon, Andrei, Dwayne**

 **Team 5: Aryton, Tybal**

 **Death List:**

 **Horatio (blew up)**

 **Lanai (killed by Jordan)**

 **Mickayla (killed by Ayton)**

 **Emeline (killed by Jordan and Aryton)**

 **Wesley (killed by Teddy)**

 **Maurice (killed by Dwayne)**

 **Tapicca (killed by Jordan)**

 **Liya (killed by Everette)**

 **Lily (killed by Tybal)**

 **Vis (killed by Andrei, Shama and Canon)**

 **Have a great day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Day 3**

 **Ivory Borg (16) D1F**

Siobhan and I decided that returning to the cornucopia would be in our best interest. We had to capture it and possibly take out a few people probably present there. My target was Jordan, for she was slightly worse than a human, and slightly better than a beast.

While we traversed the maze trying to locate a room with a ladder, I couldn't help but notice the intricate design of the web. Yes, the purple light was a painful touch, but the positioning of the slimy webs kind of made this place attractive. Siobhan would call me crazy if I told her about this, but I really wanted to share my thoughts with someone.

"This is beautiful."

"Sorry?"

I glanced at Siobhan, her face looking grim in the purple light, her brow raised.

"This arena. I mean it's disgusting… but beautiful at the same time."

"Ah, I get you."

I turned to her as she sighed, shaking her head. She smiled lightly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I had always perceived her to be unapproachable, but that wasn't the case at all. It was nice to know her.

As we walked, my mind went to Dwayne. I was grateful to him for saving my life, and I had hoped that he would stay, not only due to him saving me, but also due to his strength. He was strong, and would have been a great help. I understood why Siobhan wanted him gone though; he was lessening our morale with his sadness.

Upon entering the chamber with the ladder, and an opening in the ceiling, we waited for a second to see if the trembling of the ceiling would begin anytime soon. After regular intervals of time, the ceiling would shake and threaten to fall down. Siobhan was of the opinion that something heavy used to fall on the arena overhead that caused the tremors. If that was the case, we had to be careful.

"Come on!"

It was probably a matter of minutes, but it felt like hours before we were out in the open again. The slime of the crater had really resisted our passage, and my body burnt now. It also took me a few moments to gather my surroundings; the lack of purple in my vision was overwhelming.

"Can you see the cornucopia?"

"Honestly Siobhan, I can see everything but cannot really _see,_ you know?"

"I get that," she sighed, "It feels weird to see things in normal colour after what seems like a decade."

But her mood became serious almost suddenly, and we both tried to see if the cornucopia was anywhere in the range of our vision, which was honestly hard because we weren't turned to the natural lighting.

"I think it's there," Siobhan pointed, squinting her eyes, maybe trying to confirm it.

"Yeah I think it really is there."

Something curved certainly was visible, and we could figure out what it was only if we approached it. And so we set off, my katana securely held. Siobhan didn't have a weapon, and she really needed the cornucopia right now. Our steps were light, but as we neared, I saw that there was nobody around. Siobhan stopped in her tracks, and I followed suit.

"Something's not right here," she said as we looked at the deserted cornucopia.

"I think you should quickly get a weapon."

"You're right."

And I could feel what she felt as we hurried towards the cornucopia, my heart was beating fast, my eyes alert as they continued to scan the area.

However, nothing had prepared me for what happened next.

It was a dart flying, cutting the air it passed, and landed went right through my throat.

I couldn't believe that this happened. How could I just get killed?! Siobhan screamed, her voice chilling me to the core. And it was a figure that emerged before my eyes from behind the cornucopia, only to be followed by absolute darkness.

 **Ari Bell (17) D11F**

It was the hunger that had brought me here.

I never planned to leave the maze, hoping to stumble across Wildflower so that I could kill him. Why would I risk getting to the cornucopia? After all, there also happened to be occasional rock showers here, which I had realised in a hard way. I had attempted to get to the cornucopia before too, only for rocks to start dropping from nowhere, and was forced into retreating into the craters. The main issue with this arena was the lack of concept of time. Everything always seemed stationary, except the ever-expanding maze underground.

I was pleasantly surprised when I could reach the cornucopia in my second attempt, and I didn't curse the rock shower as much seeing that it had driven away the Careers too.

And soon I was full, having enjoyed a meal after a really long time.

I hoped Rocco was doing well, and couldn't wait for the Games to be over. No, I didn't look forward to carnage, but this was, in a way, war. And war without carnage did not exist.

I had gathered some darts, and was packing up, when I realised that somebody was approaching.

I dived behind the cornucopia, hoping they wouldn't turn up from this side. Breathing barely calm, heart racing, I waited as still as a statue. Slowly, I peeped from behind the cornucopia, only to see two Careers approaching.

There were not many things that I could do. I could stay put, and hope that they wouldn't bother coming to this side of the cornucopia. The chance of that was very slim, since they'd obviously come here sooner or later. I could run, but have that vicious katana go right through me.

Or I could attack.

And instinctively, my hand reached to the dart, and soon it was soaring through the sky, and landed neatly at the throat of the girl from One.

She made no sound as she fell back, apart from a light _thud._ Her ally, however, was a different matter, and her scream almost froze me. But the cannon ringing told me this wasn't the time to think about this much, and as much as I hated the fact that I had killed someone, I needed to move. And so, I was running as fast as I could, even as I knew Siobhan had wrenched the katana from Ivory's lifeless being. And I heard her feet hitting the ground as she ran after me, trying to keep up. I turned back and threw a dart, and she avoided it. It pricked her cheek, but Siobhan paid no heed to it.

The crater hole was coming nearer and nearer and I hoped I would lose the Career in the numerous tunnels underground. But suddenly someone slammed into me, throwing me crashing into the ground. It wasn't time to wait though, and I pushed her back. She stumbled as I got up, but she swung the sword at my feet. I jumped at the last moment, barely avoiding it and then set off again.

"YOU"RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

And I knew she was on my tail again. The hole was close now, and I braced myself for the jump, when she tackled me again. I shoved the last dart that I held at her, and she dodged it expertly, before driving the katana into my chest.

I gasped in pain even as she left me, the warm blood gushing out. I couldn't breathe, but I was trying. Trying to inhale the cold air.

"Rocco…" I whispered, tears trickling down my cheeks. The vision seemed to be getting blurry now, and it was getting even colder than it already was.

"Forgive me Rocco…"

 **Andrei Altair (14) D8M**

"That cake is delicious."

"Canon, how long will you go on about that cake right now?"

"Oh, come on Shama! Cakes are life!"

"Big statement there dude."

"Really Shama, there's no need to take everything in that way."

"Dwayne, stop siding with your life-saver friend."

"Guys!" I exclaimed at last, overwhelmed with their conversation. The team, that until a few hours ago was in mourning mode, was really upbeat today. That was a good change, but their conversation regarding the cake that we were sponsored had been going on for too long, and I was blown away at how much they could speak on that. There must be some course on it that they had done, especially Canon. The boy, although my age, was much more childish, and his abilities to talk exceeded our pace.

"Drei got irritated," Dwayne said, "Boy, I don't know how you managed these two alone for so long."

"Believe me Dwayne, I've been thinking along the same lines."

"Really Andrei?" Shama asked, raising a brow, "Remind me when exactly did we trouble you."

"Yeah!" Canon added, "We're not fighting even now! It's a _discussion_!"

"Haha."

"Don't laugh dude! You insulted us!"

"That's right! You deserve punishment!"

"And that is?" I asked, trying to stifle my laugh. My little friends looked so fierce that I couldn't help but grin to myself. Their expressions bordered on being comical and it was hard to restrain myself.

"No cake for you!" they cried in unison.

"No way!" I exclaimed. How could they even suggest that?! After all, _I_ was the one who was sponsored with that delicacy!

"Yes way!" Shama said in a huff, folding her arms across her chest.

"Exactly, you get none of it. You too, Dwayne."

"Hey no fair! What did I do?!" the eldest boy retorted, although his eyes held a mirth as he regarded his little allies.

"No way, no way

You don't have any say

It's my cake, my cake

You two can go awayyyy!"

The three of them shut up completely, eyeing me as if I was from Outer Space. Considering this was an arena based on just that, the expressions were certainly appropriate. It was, however, when Dwayne started clapping slowly at my poetic reply, did my cheeks start going red.

"Bro…"

"Hey! No need to be that way!" I said defensively.

"I think you should have all the cake Drei. At least that'll spare our little heads from your terrific poetic abilities."

"That was rude Shama."

"Well, that's something I'd agree with," Canon said, his eyes shining brightly, "I think your answer was awesome! Like, it was against me, but it was still awesome!"

"Exactly! I wish you could star in my magazine as a poet!" Dwayne exclaimed, "Just imagine. _Hidden Talents in District Eight._ I think that would become the best-selling issue ever!"

I threw my head back and laughed, trying to keep away the thoughts that in case I starred in Dwayne's magazine, he himself wouldn't be there to witness it. That was for later. For now, I was happy in this banter, and I wanted things to remain this way forever.

Maybe I thought this too soon, because at that moment, the sound of the cannon blasting the air rang clearly in the maze. It was so sudden that Canon jumped, startled. Everyone's smiles were wiped off, and our young friend from Three actually had tears in his eyes.

"Wh-who do you think it is?"

"I have honestly no clue," I replied calmly. I wished I felt half as calm and composed as I sounded, but that was something beyond me.

"I hope it isn't Ivory…" Dwayne whispered, his eyes down on the floor.

"The girl from One?" I asked.

"Yeah. I told you guys, she helped me, and is a really nice girl. I just hope this wasn't her."

"I hope it wasn't Casper," Shama said solemnly, "He helped us out earlier, and I'm still grateful. He's a fine guy."

"I kind of hope it is Jordan," I sighed, "There is something about her that's off. I know she's my District Partner but…"

And even as we trudged ahead, after what seemed like merely ten minutes, another cannon exploded, bringing us to our halts.

"So quickly!"

My eyes matched Shama's. something was certainly happening. Probably Jordan's alliance had killed each other, and one of them remained. I hated myself for hoping that this was the case.

"Come on guys, no need to think on it much. Let's move on."

 **So guys! How're you all doing? I hope you found this chapter enjoyable, despite the short read. Was any death unexpected this time? Let me know what you guys thought! Also, Drei's POV might seem much longer, but that's only because of so much dialogue.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **14** **th** **\- Ivory Borg: Ivory was a really unique Career, in being both classic and different at the same time. She was a fun girl, and an amazing character. She was also pretty easy to write, and I really liked her a lot. Sadly, her time had come. Rest in peace dear, you'll be missed.**

 **13** **th** **\- Ari Bell: Ari! You were a fantastic person! She was so real at so many levels and it was easy to write her too. Yes, I think she shouldn't have volunteered, but had she not done so, how would I get the chance to write her? A brilliant character by all means! You'll be missed, and hopefully Rocco will be cared for by someone. Rest in peace.**

 **Alliances:**

 **Team 1: Everette, Casper**

 **Team 2: Saunder, Jordan**

 **Team 3: Shama, Canon, Andrei, Dwayne**

 **Team 4: Aryton, Tybal**

 **Death List:**

 **Horatio (blew up)**

 **Lanai (killed by Jordan)**

 **Mickayla (killed by Ayton)**

 **Emeline (killed by Jordan and Aryton)**

 **Wesley (killed by Teddy)**

 **Maurice (killed by Dwayne)**

 **Tapicca (killed by Jordan)**

 **Liya (killed by Everette)**

 **Lily (killed by Tybal)**

 **Vis (killed by Andrei, Shama and Canon)**

 **Ivory (killed by Ari)**

 **Ari (killed by Siobhan)**

 **Have a great day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Night 3**

 **Casper Cavette (18) D2M**

Everette and I had visited the cornucopia early in the morning, or what we thought must be the morning, and had retrieved supplies. We had enough food and drinks, and had managed to get sharper swords. We would have taken more weapons, or more supplies, but then weird rocks started falling from the sky, and we had no choice but to run for the craters, since these things were landing just about anywhere. Once it was so close that I was sure that I would be buried underneath it. we barely managed to avoid it, and I still couldn't forget the horror of it once we were back down in the maze.

That was some time back, and I was glad we could secure a couple of jackets from our time at the cornucopia. It was still very cold, especially after our endeavour at the village, but the jackets helped. It also helped that they had pockets, and we kept some food in them.

Right now, I was sure it was night time. Two people had died already, and I wondered who they were. They used to display the faces in the sky, but since we were all underground, I doubted anyone knew who was alive and who wasn't. I wondered if any of the Careers had been offed recently. Obviously, I hoped Jordan was gone, being the maniac that she was, even if it were the other girls who had turned on us. I still hoped both Ivory and Siobhan were doing well. They were young, and it took guts to volunteer for the Games.

"I just realised that we're in the final twelve," Everette said abruptly as we sat down.

"Yeah. What day is it? Second? Third?"

"I think it's the third day."

I sighed as I leaned against the wall. Everette had turned quiet now, quieter than he was earlier, and I was worried for him. Even as he shut his eyes, tired, I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, friend."

Everette kept staring at the opposite wall, his eyes lost in thought, as if seeing something that wasn't even there. His lips thinned as he continued to stare, not looking at anything else. I was sure he wasn't going to answer, and decided to drop it.

"I think we should split up after final six."

"What?" I asked, surprised. What the hell was he saying?! We were strong as a team, and we could easily be the final two!

"Nothing against you, Casper. Just… I don't want to turn on you before the final two, and I don't want the same to happen to me. I trust you; I know you won't do so. But this arena is… I want to win, Casper. And I know you want so too. But I don't want to end our friendship on a bitter note and-"

Before he could say anything, I put my arms around him, taking him into an embrace. He returned it, becoming silent instantly. I could understand his feelings well, even if I didn't want to part ways. But his intentions were clear, and if he wanted to break the alliance at final six, then who was I to stop him? The main thing was that I didn't want our relations to go sour at the end of either of our lives.

"We'll have it your way," I told him with a smile, drawing away just a couple of inches so that I could see him. He nodded, a fist bump followed, and soon we were on our feet again, not willing to stay at the same place for long.

My heart felt heavy as I walked, and I glanced at Everette again, I hoped that we did make it to the final two.

 **Teddy Formico (16) D12F**

By this time, I was so bored that I could honestly face a few mutts, or tributes.

I hadn't had any human contact since the bloodbath, and I was sure the Capitol was finding me boring right now. They might be getting restless, but what could I do? I was trying my best to find the other tributes so that I could get a kill, or attempt to, but I didn't even have a chance encounter with anyone. At this time, I wasn't even worried what the Capitol thought; I just needed to see a face, any face, to remind myself that I wasn't the only person existing in the universe.

I had not bothered to return to the cornucopia to refill my supplies. Somehow, I was sponsored with more water, and it was surprising. Sure, I knew my father was working for this, but water must be expensive now. And I already had food, so I stayed safely down here in the maze. But right now, just for the sake of a chance meeting with any tribute, I was considering going up there.

At least _something_ would happen!

It was eerily silent where I was right now, and I wondered if any mutt would show up. I held my butter knife tightly, eyes darting as I moved, trying to locate any movement. But none came and I was soon through that tunnel into something like a room. Noticing the ladder, I looked up, seeing the entryway to one of the craters. I wondered which one it was, and was contemplating whether I should go back up or not, when the movement that I'd been waiting for, happened.

It took me a few seconds to recognise him, and when I did, I could not believe it. I stepped back, eyes unable to leave his gloomy, void face. My jaw dropped and the only thing I whispered was 'no'.

The boy, only a few years older than me, stared with a vacantness in his eyes. I remembered him, how could I forget him? Due to my complaints, his hands had been chopped off. The servant boy from the training centre had had his hands replaced with some weird metallic tubes.

"Hello ma'am," he said, tears forming in his eyes, and as I looked on, tears starting pooling in my eyes too to the extent that they stung.

"How did this…?"

"They cut off my hands ma'am, because I made a mistake. They didn't listen to however much I pleaded. And then- and then-"

"What?"

I didn't even realise when I whispered it out, but my eyes couldn't leave his face.

"They said I deserved a worse punishment, that my hands being cut off wasn't enough. They did this," he gestured at the tubes, "And they told me that I could save my life in only one way."

He looked at me hard, and I knew what he was saying.

"By killing me."

He nodded sadly, and raised what would have been his arm.

I tried to swallow, tried to do something, but my feet were frozen to the spot. I couldn't think straight, and I wanted to run far from here. But even as I thought that, the web like structure started spreading across the entrances to all the tunnels, leaving no room to escape.

And then, tentacles shot out from the tubes.

My instincts kicked in, and I jumped away at the last moment just as they hit the web. I rolled over, looking at the boy, not wanting to do what I had to. Sure, he attacked me first but… _I_ was the reason he was here despite not being a tribute.

 _No Teddy! You can't go soft now!_

I jumped away again as the tentacles again attacked me. The boy was wailing now, even as his new 'hands' literally chased after me. I knew what I had to do, and holding my butter knife, I ran in a circle towards him. something else shot out from the tube, something that looked like a metallic whip, and it hit me hard on the chest. I was thrown against the wall, where those muttated webs sent my body into painful shocks. My whole being burned, and I screamed in agony as the whip hit me again, throwing me into another wall.

I wanted to give up, to just accept this. After all, I only had a butter knife to defend myself. _A_ _butter knife._

I turned around and started running towards the tunnels, the tentacles chasing after me. As soon as they were about to grab me, I rolled underneath them and got away. It was swift enough for the servant to not able to decide what to do, and the tentacles got stuck in the web. I watched with mild satisfaction as the metal started burning slowly, before I set off again towards him.

His eyes had widened in horror as he tried to retract his 'hands' but to no avail. And soon I was on top of him, and unwillingly I was crying again along with him. but it had to be done in order for me to survive, and so I drove the knife through his chest.

He stopped struggling immediately, even as his eyes glazed over, staring into nothingness. My tears fell on his face and soon I was screaming, screaming in agony, in pain, in guilt.

But I had to do this, I had no choice. I had to survive this thing… even if it meant that the Capitol had its way with me.

 **Aryton Masserats (18) D6M**

The one advantage that I had since Tybal and I teamed up was that I was well-rested.

The second advantage was that, apparently, the viewers were enjoying our team. They had sponsored Tybal with a mace, and myself with an even better and sharper sabre. It wasn't as if I didn't like the old one, but this was lighter too, so it helped.

And the final advantage that I had of being with Tybal was that he saved my life.

The two of us had been on our way, talking about our backgrounds, whiling away our time. I told him how much I liked wielding, and how attached I was to my work. It had been lonely all this time, with Jordan and Saunder only talking about murder, so when the boy from Nine was ready to listen, I told him everything.

I return, Tybal told me about his family… or what called itself his family. He didn't say a bad word about them, but his tone was enough to let me know of the contempt. I felt as if there was something that he was holding back, for although he told me he worked for his family, he never elaborated on the said work. I didn't push the subject further, but had the incident filed away in my head.

We were still in one of the countless tunnels underground, when we heard something. The two of us came to a stop, holding our breath, even as we tried to listen. The voices were faint, and barely audible, but one sentence alerted me immediately.

"I'm going to rip out his heart for ditching us with all the supplies!"

That was literally the only thing I heard clearly, but my feet started moving backwards, much to Tybal's surprise.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Shhh! Come quick!" I whispered back.

No, not now, not now! I had travelled in the exact opposite direction to where they had proceeded! I couldn't just stumble across them now! Jordan and Saunder would kill me on sight!

"Are they your allies? I mean- former allies."

"Yes!"

I turned around and started running, and Tybal followed suit, keeping up with me.

"We can kill them Aryton!"

"We can't Tybal!"

"Both of us have weapons. We're strong Ary! We can finish them off!"

"We have weapons Tybal, but we're not infected with blood-lust, unlike that piece of *** Jordan!"

"Man, it's hard to take you seriously when you curse."

"*** you!"

In front of, the way had branched into three, and I pointed at the right one.

"There, let's go there!"

Before we could proceed, the webs started closing the entrances, even as I heard the faint voice of Saunder saying, "Jordan, do you hear anything?"

"Oh no!" I whispered, my heart racing as if it had run a marathon. There was a dull pounding in my head, and I felt a hollowness in my chest. Maybe for the first time in years, I was panicking. No way would we be able to escape this place alive. Sure, we had weapons, but so did they. Tybal too, looked lost then, as if unable to decide what to do.

"We can't get away, can we?"

Tybal suddenly snapped out of his lost thoughts and snatched my old sabre from my hands, and I watched him as he cut the webs with it. To my surprise, the webs, although hard, cut away due to his brute strength. He managed to make a hole in it although the weapon had almost melted by then.

"Saunder, I think I hear something!"

Jordan's voice was much closer now, and soon Tybal's hand closed around my wrist, and then he was pulling me along into the new tunnel, and then dragging me along through it.

"Come on! They'll notice that the webs have been cut!"

The harshness of his voice reminded me that I had to do something. It brought me out of my panicking daze, and soon I was running along with him, running as fast as my legs could carry, running for all I was worth. He pulled me into another tunnel to the left, but we didn't stop running. We ran and ran, until I fell due to exhaustion, and Tybal was on his knees for the same reason.

"Thanks Tybal."

"Remind me to never be with you when you panic. You get _useless_."

Now, I would usually reprimand him for such a statement, but he was right this time. Plus, I couldn't really be angry right now.

The two maniacs didn't find us, and that was enough for now.

 **Shama Grasswhistle (13) D7F**

The day, after the two cannons earlier, had been pretty calm, and I couldn't help for any better.

The boys all trudged ahead, talking about random things, and I couldn't understand how they could forget everything so quickly. Had it been yesterday when we killed Vis? I didn't know, but I knew I shouldn't judge them. After all, I was arguing about cake with Canon earlier, so that really didn't give me the right to judge anyone.

But as they walked a few steps ahead of me, I couldn't help but cry as I walked. I wanted to be home, with my mother. I wanted to work at the grocery shop again. I wanted to go to school. But I had accepted that I couldn't really get home. How could I win? I was a little girl from Seven, with no weapons, and no skills. I was hopeless, and that's what the mentors thought too, I was sure. What chance did I have against someone like the Careers? Against Tybal? Aryton? Teddy? Jordan? Even Ari? None at all.

"Hey Shama."

Dwayne had fallen back from the other boys, who walked ahead, chatting about stuff that didn't have a place in the arena. But they were young boys, and how long could they resist? The eldest boy drew me closer, wiping way my tears with his other hand.

"Why are you crying, idiot?"

"Because I'm an idiot," I replied, "We don't need rhyme or reason to do anything. We just do it."

"At least you admitted you're an idiot. I'll count that as a win."

"Only losers count their wins."

"Now that's like you!" he exclaimed in disgust, "And I thought you were actually getting better."

"To make yourself better, you need to surround yourself with better people. My current company, in that regard, is a little _less_."

He whistled at that, catching the attention of the other two boys, who stopped to look at us even as he pulled me even closer to the point that I actually felt warm.

"Thanks Dwayne."

"I was just feeling cold, girl."

Drei laughed as Canon face-palmed, as they walked towards us and soon Drei had his arm around me too, even as Canon started making faces. Pulling down his lower lids, he stuck out his tongue, and his innocent attempts at humour made me laugh out loud. I freed myself from the other boys and hugged Canon tightly, which he returned. It felt even warmer when the other two joined in, and I could delude myself for a while to think that I was safe. Of course, with that feeling came another thought, thought that made me want to pull away. In order to go home, all these people had to die. Every one of them.

I shivered, and was about to pull away, when we saw that two figures had emerged, their swords pointed at us.

Andrei hastily got behind Dwayne, his eyes widened. I myself felt rooted to the spot as I eyed Everette and Casper. The boy from Two didn't look like the person he was before the Games. He had been so gentle then… right now his eyes were burning, and I thought that the only reason they hadn't attacked was that there were four of us.

"Oh hi guys," Canon said sheepishly, "Uh, hope we didn't disturb you."

Everette frowned at him as he lowered his sword just a bit. But before he could say anything, the ceiling overhead started trembling. We all looked up, standing still for a second. This trembling was not like the one that happened every day. Just then, dust started falling from the ceiling.

I ran.

I didn't bother shouting out a warning for others, it just didn't come to my mind. I only knew I had to save myself before the ceiling fell, and then everyone started running even as the ceiling started coming down.

"Aah!"

I heard Andrei cry out, and I turned around to see him injured, blood oozing from his head. I wanted to help, but the ceiling was falling. I ran, getting into the tunnel, even as Andrei followed. However, just then a rock was about to fall on him, and I grabbed his wrists and pulled him with every ounce of strength that I had into the tunnel even as Canon and Everette rushed past me. And then, the entire ceiling fell in.

"Th-thank you Shama," Andrei panted as he eyed the blocked entrance of the tunnel, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Are you okay?" Canon asked tearfully, looking at the wound.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Dwayne wasn't with us, nor was Casper. Since there had been no cannons exploding, I knew that they weren't dead. They might have escaped into some other tunnel.

Everette tore a part of his shirt that he was wearing under the arena outfit, and soon he was bandaging Andrei's wound even as the boy watched him apprehensively. It was interesting to see a supposedly brutal Career helping out a little boy, but Everette had always shown in his behaviour that he wasn't the regular evil Career.

"There, I think it should hold up."

He got up and started walking away, and without meaning to, I grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know," he sighed, "But I've been separated from my ally. I'll try to find him if I can, or actually get some kills."

The response chilled me greatly, but I held on nonetheless.

"Can we come with you?"

"Shama!" Andrei remarked. He didn't say anything else, but his voice betrayed him. He was obviously thinking why I wanted to stay with a Career, when he could easily kill us. But if he had to kill us, he would have done that long ago.

"Alright," he said, surprising all of us.

And nobody protested this any further. After all, we all needed some kind of protection, and everyone here was ready to ditch the Career as soon as they were far into the Games.

 **Hi guys! Hopefully this wasn't too boring? Another no-death chapter, just to set a few scenes. We'll hear from Jordan and Saunder properly next chapter, because they haven't appeared in a while. Please let me know your thoughts on the events here!**

 **Also guys, I've put up a poll on my profile and I request you to please vote! Your vote matters! Act like the responsible readers that you are and vote! XD It's precious!**

 **Alliances:**

 **Team 1: Everette, Shama, Canon, Andrei**

 **Team 2: Saunder, Jordan**

 **Team 3: Aryton, Tybal**

 **We don't know what happened to Casper and Dwayne, so I'll update that next chapter.**

 **Death List:**

 **Horatio (blew up)**

 **Lanai (killed by Jordan)**

 **Mickayla (killed by Ayton)**

 **Emeline (killed by Jordan and Aryton)**

 **Wesley (killed by Teddy)**

 **Maurice (killed by Dwayne)**

 **Tapicca (killed by Jordan)**

 **Liya (killed by Everette)**

 **Lily (killed by Tybal)**

 **Vis (killed by Andrei, Shama and Canon)**

 **Ivory (killed by Ari)**

 **Ari (killed by Siobhan)**

 **Have a great day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Day 4**

 **Jordan Arroyo (18) D8F**

"Aahh!"

I couldn't stop myself from screaming. I could feel my vocal cords ready to tear apart as I continued to scream, even as Saunder clapped his hands to his ears, and then he was screaming at me to stop. Our screams combined into an avalanche of sound, and the very walls seemed to tremble with the force.

"Why can't we find anyone?!" I yelled out, frustrated.

I was here, in the Games, to _kill._ I _needed_ blood! I needed corpses! But since the bloodbath, I'd didn't have _one_ encounter with anyone. _One encounter._ I was ready to tear open anyone's chest right now, boy or girl, young or old. Hell, I could kill Saunder right now just for the pleasure of it. But a small, rational part of my brain told me that it would be utterly foolish to do so. At least right now.

"I don't know!" Saunder replied in equal frustration, "The other Careers are useless! We might be the only ones who are actively looking for tributes!"

"With no success!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"And on top of that!" Saunder fumed, "That Aryton ran away! With all our supplies!"

"And there are tributes killing other tributes! We're in the final twelve Saunder! It hasn't been that way due to magic!"

"Come on you people!" Saunder exclaimed, looking at where he presumed a camera was since they were all hidden, "Just show us a way to some other tributes! If it's that Aryton then even better! He needs to be punished!"

"I'll tear open his chest," I whispered, my body shaking with anger. Never once did I think that he would betray us. Of course, all of us were here to win, but to actually run away so early in the game? _With our supplies?!_ Unforgivable!

"I'll let you do it," Saunder replied, his voice regaining the calmness too, "I'd just enjoy watching it."

And I was hoping that, after our requests, the Gamemakers would show us a way. a way to those good-for-nothing tributes, destined to be killed at my hands. But the Gamemakers seemed more than just passive this year. Our wishes weren't answered, and I had the wish to break some camera. Nobody, nobody wanted to do anything!

"Come on Jordan," Saunder said, "I think we should just wait here. You know, one problem could be that since we're always on the move, we just don't meet tributes."

I paused to look at him, realising the truth in his words. That _could_ be a reason! It was true that we were always moving, and maybe it was chance that we came across no one. Well, it was certainly something to consider, seeing that we had no other, better option as such.

"Fine, let's stop here," I said, sitting down. I was kind of grateful for him to bring this up, because in all honesty, my feet hurt worse than it would if I kicked a rock. My body demanded rest now, and I wasn't going to complain about this arrangement.

"Somebody will surely come here, Jordan. Just wait and watch."

 **Dwayne Wildflower (17) D7M**

I didn't know why Casper and I were sticking together today after what happened last night.

After we got separated from our respective allies, we pretty much could either go on together or separate. I was feeling funny about myself since I lost my allies again. But since the cannon didn't ring, I was assured they were alive, and that's what mattered. It shouldn't matter, because in order for me to go home, they'd have to die, but most likely, I would be spared from doing that myself.

So, Casper and I, we were cold last night, colder than ever. And it kind of just happened that when we fell asleep, simultaneously like idiots, we did what made me feel embarrassed even now. When I woke up, I realised I was curled up to him, and his arm was around me. While I blamed the entire incident on the cold, I still couldn't shake off the feeling of his arm around me. It was warm, and I had occasionally grinned like a fool, remembering it. Casper though, showed no sign of even noticing our awkward situation, and I was grateful to him for that.

"The majority of the supplies are with Everette," he said suddenly, "I only have some water."

"I have a couple of apples," I replied, "And a little bit of cake."

"We really need to do something to get sponsors."

For a second, I thought he was talking about killing me, and I stopped in my tracks. He looked back, his brow raised questioningly.

"What's the matter?"

"N-nothing."

It was as if he realised what caused this reaction from me, and that set him laughing. He approached me casually and winked.

"Come on Dwayne! I wasn't talking about harming you! How could I after…?"

My cheeks started burning as I recalled that embarrassing moment, and I pushed him. just when I was thinking that he was so decent about not bringing it up!

"Why did you do that?! I was talking about how we got separated from our allies!"

"Yeah right, I'm believing you."

"You should," he said with another wink that made me inhale deeply before storming off, not wanting to let him see my face. He followed me playfully and nudged me hard as he passed by, making me swear out loud.

Our short conversation was followed by a stoic silence, and I could feel the tension as Casper kept a little distance from me. His eyes were brooding, and I wondered what it was that bothered him. Somehow, I knew it was not because of Everette. It was something different, something from _home._

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly, not wanting to disturb him, but not able to take his deadly silence any more.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about my sister and how she must be doing."

"Oh."

"Camille," he said suddenly, "Her name's Camille. She's the reason I'm here."

"She wanted you to bring honour to the family?"

Despite knowing that this conversation was leading to something sensitive, I couldn't keep the disgust out of my voice. I actually understood the part regarding training for the Games, I was of the opinion that all the Districts should try to build secret facilities to train their kids, although I knew it was nearly impossible. The problem for me was the fact that they volunteered to _kill_ people! if they just trained the tributes well, they'd have a good chance of getting home anyway. Why volunteer?

"No… it's because-"

Before he could complete why exactly he volunteered, the ceiling started trembling again, and we were set off running.

 **Everette Hastings (18) D1M**

The kids were pretty upbeat for people being stuck in an underground maze away from their homes.

However, I could soon tell that it was all a façade. They literally forced themselves to talk, to make jokes, to argue and to laugh. Their words felt hollow to my ears, even though they spent considerable amount of time to tease each other.

My mind wandered to JT, my mentor, and Juliet, the girl I loved. Were they watching me now, as I trudged ahead with these little kids? Were they thinking why I just didn't kill then? No, they wouldn't want that. After all, they had taught me the meaning of life and love in the first place. But I couldn't help wonder if they were proud. I hoped that they were, because their smiles were what I wanted the most.

"Oh man I wished I hadn't given that cake to Dwayne!" Canon groaned, making me fall back to keep up with their pace.

"Shut up Canon. If you spit out a single word regarding any cake, be assured I'm going to make a cake out of you," Shama retorted.

"I agree with Shama. Canon, please. Don't."

"Alright, alright!"

As we walked ahead, the little boy from Three keeping very close to me while the boy from Eight keeping a respectable distance, I couldn't help but smile. Out of the three kids, Canon was the most innocent little thing present there. It was heart breaking for me to think that he would die, probably even in brutal ways. I wished he didn't have such a rotten luck to be Reaped at such a young age, or Reaped at all for that matter. This wasn't a place for someone like him.

"I wish I had my camera," he sighed, his face downcast.

"Your camera?"

"I'm into photography, you see. I-I would have loved to take some pictures of this place. I mean, I know we're in the arena but-but this place is so unique that I cannot resist the urge. And pictures of us. And I would've loved to send them to Dwayne. And he would publish them."

"He would publish literally anything from you," Shama muttered, "Even a broken toilet."

I laughed out as I clapped her on the back, to which she responded with an even more solemn face.

"I really hope you haven't photographed a broken toilet Canon," I said, grinning at him, "That will be traumatic!"

"I don't do broken toilets, sir," he said proudly, "I do nature."

"Nature's call?" I asked.

"Only nature!" he exclaimed indignantly, "Like birds! Trees! People!"

"Worms," Andrei laughed, "Dwayne was a fan of your photo of a blue worm. How the hell did you even find one?"

"It's an Art, Andrei! And-"

It seemed that our happy moment had been interrupted by those who could not bear it. it was tossed aside mercilessly, as the trembling ceiling told us whatever we had to know. And then we were running, running frantically. I pulled Canon with me into a tunnel when…

"NO!"

 **Another death-free chapter! Things will move faster from the next one, I assure you. This chapter was very short, but writing it any more would have been dragging it. We'll hear from the remaining four tributes who haven't received their second POV in the next chapter. Do let me know what you think of the chapter.**

 **Alliances:**

 **Team 1: Everette, Shama, Canon, Andrei**

 **Team 2: Saunder, Jordan**

 **Team 3: Aryton, Tybal**

 **Team 4: Casper, Dwayne**

 **Death List:**

 **Horatio (blew up)**

 **Lanai (killed by Jordan)**

 **Mickayla (killed by Ayton)**

 **Emeline (killed by Jordan and Aryton)**

 **Wesley (killed by Teddy)**

 **Maurice (killed by Dwayne)**

 **Tapicca (killed by Jordan)**

 **Liya (killed by Everette)**

 **Lily (killed by Tybal)**

 **Vis (killed by Andrei, Shama and Canon)**

 **Ivory (killed by Ari)**

 **Ari (killed by Siobhan)**

 **Have a great day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Day 4**

 **Canon Tadashi (14) D3M**

How could they even suggest that I would photograph a broken toilet?! I had some _class_ , and Shama really needed to understand that. She had even corrupted Everette enough to make him think that way!

"I don't do broken toilets, sir," he said proudly, "I do nature."

"Nature's call?" Everette asked with a straight face.

"Only nature!" I exclaimed indignantly, "Like birds! Trees! People!"

"Worms," Andrei laughed, "Dwayne was a fan of your photo of a blue worm. How the hell did you even find one?"

I knew he was saying that to annoy me. I knew worms weren't interesting. These simpletons just didn't get that it was a _blue_ worm. But it was responsibility to educate Drei on that.

"It's an Art, Andrei! And-"

But before I could continue what I had to say, a loud rumble from overhead alerted us. All of us looked up, only to see that the ceiling was trembling. I gasped, and all of us started running for the tunnels, hoping to get away from what was about to happen. My eyes stung as I felt tears in them, and a strong pair of hands pulled me faster into the closest tunnel, which was thankfully not trembling.

I desperately turned towards the way we had come in, trying to see what was happening, even as Shama ran in and Everette pulled her closer. Andrei was not far behind, running for all he was worth. But then…

"NO!" Everette screamed.

I coiuldn't look away. I tried to, but I just couldn't do it.

In a dazed horror, I watched at the rocks started descending, almost as if in slow motion. Drei was too far away for us to pull him in, for us to help him. And then, the rocks came crashing down on him, even as his blood-curdling scream echoed throughout, only to be muffled by the rocks until it was gone.

 _Boom!_

"No…" Shama whispered as she sank to her knees beside me, "No…"

I didn't know what to do, how to feel, how to react. My friend, my friend had been crushed under rocks. My friend had died in front of my eyes. My lips were quivering, tears were flowing freely. somebody hugged me, trying to make me look away, but I couldn't. I couldn't turn away from the caved-in entrance of tunnel. I just couldn't.

"It might be someone else."

I barely recognised my own voice. It was hollow, so hollow. But I couldn't accept that the cannon had been for him. How could it?! he always had things under control.

"Canon…"

I heard Everette, but I didn't want him to speak. Why was he holding me? Why not comfort Shama, who needed it? She was wailing now, screaming in grief. Why didn't he check in on her?

"Canon, it's going to be okay-"

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY!" I screamed, unable to keep all of it inside. My anger was bubbling now, bubbling like lava. I didn't expect Everette to understand any of this. He had _volunteered_ for this! But his 'it's going to be okay' was the last thing I needed.

"It's not your fault Canon-"

"I KNOW IT'S NOT MY FAULT! NEITHER WAS LANAI! IT'S THEIR FAULT! THOSE WIMPS WHO WATCH US FROM BEHIND THEIR SCREENS!"

"Canon," Shama said in a broken voice, "Please stop…"

"WHY SHOULD I STOP SHAMA?! WHY SHOULD I? DO _THEY_ EVER STOP HUNTING US?! WHAT RIGHT DO THEY HAVE TO DO THIS?!"

What happened next stunned me. Everette slapped me across the face, his face streaked with tears. I watched him in wonder. Why-why did he slap me?! And then I saw Shama face what seemed to be a camera, and she cried, she talked to it.

"Please forg-forgive him," she said, "It's just that he's very sad. He m-meant none of it!"

"Shama…!" I remarked angrily. What did she mean by saying that I didn't mean it?! I meant all of it! But before I could say a word, she too, backhanded me across the face.

It was her slap that made me realise why they were hitting me, where I went wrong. Of course… if I didn't pass my earlier comments as an act of sadness, my family would be in danger. I turned to look at her, and then Everette. They both appeared to be upset, sad. It wasn't just about me.

Turning to where I thought the camera was, I spoke.

"I'm sorry…"

 **Night 4**

 **Tybal Marran (17) D9M**

Aryton and I had been avoiding trouble but barely. We again almost ran into Saunder and Jordan, but managed to avoid the tragic encounter just in time. Why did we keep running into them all the time? It was almost as if the Gamemakers wanted us to confront them. As much as I thought about it, it seemed more probable.

There had been another death a few hours ago, night or day, I did not know. But Aryton had been going on about how he wished that it was Jordan, Jordan and only Jordan. It was almost painful to see his expression when we saw that both she and Saunder were alive and resting.

"I wonder who the poor kid was," he whispered as he stared into space.

We were in one of the crater rooms right now, and we both were tired by the day's events. No, we had done nothing but walk, but that was tiring too. Plus, our food supply was dwindling now.

"I hope it wasn't dragged out," I replied.

Dying in the Games was unfortunate, but dying slowly for people to enjoy was cruel. I hoped that whoever it was who died didn't have to go through that kind of torment.

Something alerted me to a new entry, and I jumped to my feet, mace in hand, even as Aryton frowned at the sudden movement. But I was right, and I saw the two boys walk in, making my ally get to his feet in an instance too.

"Very well," Casper said, drawing his sword.

I kind of knew that had I been that little girl from Seven or even the old girl from Eleven, he would have offered a truce himself. But I knew people looked at me as a threat, and I knew no such proposal was coming my way.

"Hello you two," Aryton said sarcastically, "How're you doing?"

"We were pretty good before we ran into you both," Dwayne replied, holding a small knife in his hand. If a fight broke out, he would have no chance to escape it alive.

Even as Casper started moving forward, Dwayne grabbed his arm.

"Can't we have a truce?"

"Not with them Dwayne, not with them."

I needed to think of something fast. I could run, but they could catch up. I could climb up the ladder and get out of these catacombs. But that would require time. I didn't want to fight, not right now, not when everything was going smooth.

However, even as I thought about what to do, holding my mace ready to face an attack, a _new_ entry diverted each of our attention.

"What the actual ***!" Aryton exclaimed, and I couldn't help but agree more.

My eyes widened as I saw the creature that was approaching us. Now, how to describe it? It was a pink, chubby, star-shaped thing, with what looked like its ears having brown tips. It had small brown eyes, and wrinkles near them. Something like fur curled up near its head, the way it did for what must be its tail. And it was freaking _adorable_!

I hated myself for thinking of something with that word, but I couldn't deny it. This creature was cute, and its little hands were raised, fingers moving back and forth. It had the weirdest cry I'd ever heard, and I wondered what exactly this mutt was based on. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

And then it attacked.

Weird light beams short from its tiny hands, and I jumped aside just in time to avoid it. I could barely remain myself when I saw the damage it had done.

That…attack…had burnt a hole in the wall. No, not a small hole. A hole that made a whole new cave.

The thing attacked again, and I saw Dwayne, who had been too late to dodge it, get vaporised in front of my eyes. And I meant what I said. Nothing, nothing remained of his body, just as the cannon exploded.

I needed to get away.

The mutt was attacking Casper, and I saw Aryton was almost through the crater. The little sneak had been so quiet about it. He turned towards just before disappearing through the hole.

"Follow me," he mouthed, and then climbed away.

I saw that his sabre was left aside, because it would have been an obstruction to get him to climb fast. I too, threw my mace aside and started climbing the wooden ladder hastily. Every passing second seemed to be too much time and I was afraid it would attack me.

Just before getting through the crater, I turned back to see that Casper was hit by that attack.

 _Boom!_

That was enough for me to see, and I pulled myself through the crater, wishing to un-see everything I had witnessed in the last few minutes.

 **Saunder Kilkenny (18) D4M**

"This plan isn't working either, Saunder," Jordan fumed.

I tried to block out her constant grumbling, and shut my eyes. I had to think, because it honestly was damaging to my image that I didn't have a kill. I needed one kill right _now._ I considered ending it for Jordan right then, but decided against it. Attempting to kill a mad woman was not exactly a safe option.

I could understand her frustration though. There had been three deaths today. Neither of us believed they were caused by Gamemakers. No, somebody was out there, killing tributes that I was destined to slay.

"You're useless!"

"Shut up," I said nonchalantly, "Why don't you think of something?"

"Yeah, maybe I should kill you."

"Or maybe _I_ should kill _you._ "

"You won't stand a chance, Saunder."

"The same can be said about you, darling."

But despite our many threats, we both knew they were empty. She sat down beside me with a sigh, and if I hadn't known what a psycho she was, I would've felt bad for her.

It was a surprisingly amicable silence that persisted after our conversation. I finally decided to relax; if a tribute had to show up, they would. No need to fuss over this to the point of getting a headache.

Maybe that was exactly what fate had been waiting for.

As soon as I let myself truly relax, I heard a footstep, and I was rapidly moving towards the tunnel. As cruel luck would have it, I tripped, and landed straight down on my face. But Jordan, bless her, was on top of the intruder before they could get away.

I saw that it was the girl from Twelve, and she pushed Jordan hard, making her fall on her back. Teddy ran as fast as she could, but I was on her tail. She was fast for someone who was neither a Career not a psycho, but it wasn't going to get her anywhere.

I swung my sword at her, but she dodged it, even as Jordan threw a stone at her. It hit her head, and she stumbled, her speed lowering just a bit. That was all I needed then, and seeing the opportunity, I launched myself at the girl.

She squirmed underneath me, trying to get away. She thrust her knife towards me, almost stabbing me in the gut. I recoiled, missing it by a centimetre, and that was all she needed to push me off herself before setting off again. But I had seen it, the terror in her eyes. She was cursing her fate for having run into us. And she was the result of hours of patience on our part. I couldn't let her get away.

Jordan slammed into her back with all her might, and Teddy fell facedown onto the ground. Yanking the butter knife from her closed fist, Jordan slashed her back. It wasn't a fatal wound, but warm blood oozed out, even as Teddy yelled out in pain.

Now… I had wanted a kill, sure, but what Jordan did next made me feel sick.

She dug the knife into the small of her back, deep. Teddy screamed, and her screams were like no other that I had heard. Ever. And then Jordan grabbed a small stone and pushed it down the hole, making her yell, flail, cry.

"Jordan, just kill her," I said. The sight in front of me was too much, as Jordan proceeded to cut her at different parts of her body, and shoving that slimy material into the wound. Teddy's voice had died down due to pain, and I couldn't bear it any more.

"Kill her, Saunder."

 **Siobhan Ripple (16) D2F**

The rock shower had ensured that I went back into the tiring catacombs.

This place left me utterly confused all the time, but maybe I needed confusion right now.

Ivory, my only ally, was dead. Killed by an Outlier no less. But it was painful, because I had started seeing the girl as my friend. After all, we were the same age, and it was impossible not to like her.

And then she got herself killed.

I didn't know why I felt like weeping for her. I didn't know why I got no satisfaction out of killing Ari. Let alone satisfaction, I actually felt a hollow place in my heart, a hollow filled only with grief. She didn't deserve this; she was only protecting herself. Ivory didn't deserve it either. Neither did Emeline. But they were all dead.

 _This is a competition Siobhan._

And I agreed, it was a competition. But why was its nature the way it was? Why did anyone have to die?

 _Why does everyone have to die?_

I had no answer to that, and I chided myself for feeling so weak. Now was not the time for this. Now was the time for action.

With a heavy heart, I dragged myself, trying to convince myself that what I was doing wa right. That what I had done was right.

 _You have to win! There's a lot on stake!_

But what was on stake? Honour? Was any honour worth the situation I had thrown myself into? The Academy trained us to fight, they taught us about the importance of honour, they made us realise that we had a special place in the country because of our status. But why didn't they teach us to stop feeling? Why didn't they teach us not to regard our opponents as human? Had they done so, I would've been a monster. But at least it would have been simple.

All they taught us was this was a _competition_!

I was snapped out of my thoughts by screams of agony, the kind of screams that I had never heard before. And it went on and on, almost without break, and I could hear the tears behind that voice. I vaguely recognised it, and I didn't know what came over me when I set off towards the sound. I wanted to help her, whoever it was.

Upon reaching the site, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

On the ground lay Teddy, badly wounded, her body broken, and on top of her was Jordan, torturing the poor girl. The gleam in her eyes made me sick. The girl from Twelve was barely able to stay awake, she tried to scream, but no sound came out. The degree of pain she felt… it was unimaginable.

And then I saw Saunder, looking on in horror. For the first time I saw a human in him; he wanted to help. His eyes betrayed what he felt, and I could see the restraint with which he handled himself.

"Kill her, Saunder," I said, my voice echoing.

Jordan looked at me in fury whereas the boy from Four… he kind of looked relieved. Walking over to the girls, he gently pushed Jordan aside, and I saw the gratitude in Teddy's eyes as he drove his sword into her back, killing her instantly.

"YOU HAD NO BUSINESS DOING THAT!" Jordan screamed at Saunder, and I was afraid for a moment that she would attack.

"We had to get a kill, Jordan," Saunder replied, "Not torment a poor girl. Try thinking and acting like a sane person for once."

"AND YOU!" she screamed as she rounded towards me, "Who the hell are you to snatch my prey?!"

"Shut up," I replied, glaring at her, "What you were doing was not required."

"So let me fulfil the requirements with _you_."

I braced myself for an attack from her, and was ready to fight, when a voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

" _Congratulations tributes, for making it to the final eight! We admire your courage, your strength, your perseverance and the grace with which you've played till now."_

I glanced at Jordan. Grace, right.

" _To celebrate your virtues, and the great feat you've achieved, you're invited for a feast on the outskirts of the arena, in the village. Please make sure that you are there at 12 at noon. You will be alerted one hour in advance by a bell, so that you know when to start for the venue. Please bear in mind that attendance is mandatory."_

Village? What village? Jordan and Saunder too, looked confused about it.

" _Please also note that there should be no conflicts in the meanwhile. Thank you."_

I smirked at Jordan, whose anger just seemed to be reaching another level. No conflicts. She couldn't really kill me, not till the feast.

"You're a horrible person, Jordan," I muttered, "Bless you."

Even as she turned an even brighter shade of red, I nodded at Saunder, who nodded back, before I walked away from there.

Final eight… I was so close. And I was ready.

Ready to win it all.

 **So, hi guys. We had four deaths this chapter, and all the characters whom I really liked too. The votes weren't in their favour though, and it was time for them to go. I'm feeling really upset now, because I was hoping a couple of them would go farther than this.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **12** **th** **\- Andrei Altair: Drei was an interesting character by all means. He was funny, he was smart, and he was ready to give it his all. I feel he did change a lot during the course of the Games. However, continuing with him any longer would be dragging his character, which would have been wrong. Plus, he didn't get many votes, and I sadly had to do this. Rest in peace Drei.**

 **11** **th** **\- Dwayne Wildflower: Dwayne was mine, and I loved him. I wrote him because I was certain that nobody else could have written him. No offence to anyone, but it was true. Hell, even I couldn't write him properly. But since he was mine, I couldn't let him be in the final ten at any cost, and he had to die. Rest in peace.**

 **10** **th** **\- Casper Cavette: Casper was brilliant, a victor material, and a conventional and unconventional Career at the same time. He had an amazing personality, and he should have gone further. But again, the votes happened. Casper's speciality was that he was easy to write and easy to imagine and easy to work with. He was a great character overall. Rest in peace Casper, you'll be missed.**

 **9** **th** **\- Teddy Formico: I think every person reading this story, including me, must have seen Teddy as a victor at some point of time or another. She was just amazing. She was flawed and yet had amazing strengths. She had the instinct of a survivor. She was the pseudo villain we could all root for. And yet, despite everyone seeing her as a winner, she just didn't get as many votes. And for me that was the saddest part. I can ignore votes if the margin is of one vote, but Teddy was really losing. And so, she had to go. Rest in peace Teddy, you'll be missed.**

 **So guys, what did you think of this chapter? Also, if anyone is wondering what exactly the mutt that killed Casper and Dwayne was, let me tell you. It was a Clefairy mutt XD I know, I know, but I couldn't not have a Clefairy mutt when this was based on Outer Space arena. I had had a Pikachu mutt once (I think in Surviving the Sea) and it had been fun. and while I'm saddened by the deaths, I wouldn't replace the Clefairy mutt with anything else. You can say I love my Pokemon.**

 **Alliances:**

 **Team 1: Everette, Shama, Canon**

 **Team 2: Saunder, Jordan**

 **Team 3: Aryton, Tybal**

 **Death List:**

 **Horatio (blew up)**

 **Lanai (killed by Jordan)**

 **Mickayla (killed by Ayton)**

 **Emeline (killed by Jordan and Aryton)**

 **Wesley (killed by Teddy)**

 **Maurice (killed by Dwayne)**

 **Tapicca (killed by Jordan)**

 **Liya (killed by Everette)**

 **Lily (killed by Tybal)**

 **Vis (killed by Andrei, Shama and Canon)**

 **Ivory (killed by Ari)**

 **Ari (killed by Siobhan)**

 **Andrei (crushed under the cave's ceiling)**

 **Dwayne (killed by Clefairy mutt)**

 **Casper (killed by Clefairy mutt)**

 **Teddy (killed by Saunder)**

 **Have a great day!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Day 5**

 **Aryton Masserats (18) D6M**

I had to admit it, Tybal was a man of his words.

As soon as we entered the final eight, he shook hands with me and walked away with a wave, breaking the alliance immediately. It was then that I recalled that our alliance had been till the final eight, that had been the term, and unwillingly I had to let him go. I wondered if he would have attacked me if Atlas hadn't declared that we were not allowed to fight.

Anyway, the ultimate fact remained that we weren't allies anymore, just when I had started liking him somewhat. We also had to face each other at the feast, whether I liked it or not.

As I awaited the bell signalling the remaining hour to the feast, I wondered if I should just start looking for the said place myself. I had found the place that would be the 'outskirts' but I hadn't entered it. I wondered what the village would look like, and why exactly the feast was being held there.

In fact, that was where I was standing, looking in front of me at what could be a magical gateway. The air seemed to be moving, the vision seemed to be blurry. At some distance from me, I saw three people standing. It was the two little kids and Everette, and looking at him I was reminded with a jolt of what happened to Casper and Dwayne. The mere memory sent me shivering on the spot, as the scene played in front of my eyes. Thankfully I had been of seeing Casper just vaporise into nothingness. Whatever that creature was, it was monstrous. And reluctantly I admitted that the Capitol had created an ingenious mutt.

I caught Everette's eye, and although I expected him to be angry, he only looked upset. Not with me, but with the circumstances.

I had to tell him.

"Everette," I called out loudly since he was at a bit of distance of me, "I have to tell you something."

He turned towards me, gesturing at me to continue.

"Casper's dead," I yelled at him, "Shama, Dwayne's dead too."

"NOO!"

The girl fell on her knees, her distraught cry was audible from where I stood. She was crying now, and I saw the young boy from Three hug her tightly. Everette though, stood still. It was almost as if he couldn't think of a way to react, or to process the news.

That was when the bell started ringing. Calling it loud would be an understatement, it was deafening. I felt the very ground tremble below my feet as the bell rang, alerting that it was time for the biggest carnage since the bloodbath to start.

The group didn't budge, but I had to move on. I had a small dagger, something I retrieved at the cornucopia earlier. I would have preferred a sabre, but right now I had to make do with whatever I had.

Taking in a deep breath, I stepped forward, ready to face whatever came my way.

 **Siobhan Ripple (16) D2F**

The first thing that I felt was that I was about to melt.

The second thing that I realised was that my vision was completely blurred.

The third thing that I realised that I was feeling dizzy.

And the last thing I realised was that there was a massive sun hanging in the sky that threatened to make me faint.

The sheer size of the thing made my skin crawl. The heat made me sweat as if I was talking a shower. And it all made me feel so dizzy, as if I would just collapse. My head was spinning, and I couldn't bring myself to think clearly.

 _Siobhan focus!_

I opened my eyes, and I walked slowly, even as the world seemed to spin in front of my eyes. The Academy had never anticipated this kind of weather. Sure, they had trained us for desert like arena, but this wasn't like a desert.

It took all my will power to go forward, to not give up. Breathing had become difficult, and I realised I preferred the cold from earlier. In the distance I could see the village, colourful and bright. It wasn't too far away, but the condition that I was in, it felt as if it was miles away.

"Don't give up," I whispered to myself as the village seemed to draw closer. The bell had not rung yet, but I wanted to be close when it did. Just when I let that thought enter my brain, the bell started ringing, its deafening roars threatening to rip through my ear drums. I staggered, wishing the sound would stop. The pain, the pounding of my head made me drop to my knees, hands clasped over my ears.

"STOP!" I screamed, unable to take the sound anymore.

Surprisingly, it stopped as suddenly as it had started. I allowed myself a few moments to collect myself, before getting to my feet, exhaling hard. Every movement took a lot of effort, but I dragged myself to where the village was, only a few metres away.

It was almost as if I was running a losing marathon. I thought about how shameful it would be to die because of heat, and that forced me into moving faster.

It was a magical relief that swept over me once I stepped into the village. The heat vanished, replaced by a cool breeze that most probably originated from nowhere. There were wooden huts all around, and with renewed strength I ran into one after seeing that it was empty. I needed to be out of sight when the feast would begin so that I could have the element of surprise.

It was then that I noticed the smell. The delicious smell of cooking. It was enough to make my mouth water, and to make me peep from the window. I gasped.

There were people… people who were cooking in large pots. Somebody seemed to be coking stew, somebody had set up something like a barbeque. Somebody had set up an oven in the centre and was baking a cake. I wondered how it was working without electricity, but anything seemed possible here. There were rows of tables that had been set up, covered by a white cloth, with all types of weapons arranged on them. Somebody was setting food on another table, and there was another one that offered numerous kinds of drinks. It was almost as if these people, whoever they were, were preparing for a festival of some sort.

I sighed. All this food was going to be wasted anyway. At that point, I honestly felt bad about the Capitol. If they could provide that food to some needy person, that life could be saved. But they mindlessly let people starve to death.

A sound alerted me, and I looked to the right side to see that Aryton had arrived at the village. He too looked almost on the verge of collapsing, and I saw him going to get shelter behind another hut.

Well, I knew the location of at least one of them.

 **Saunder Kilkenny (18) D4M**

Jordan and I had been here, far away from those cooks, from even before the bell rang. And it had been torture.

She was still angry with me for killing Teddy. She said she was okay with me killing her, but at least I shouldn't have interfered her when she was having 'fun'. I scoffed. Why didn't she get that I disagreed with her idea of fun? That I couldn't watch what was happening in front of my eyes? Sure, I was here, I had been desperate for a kill. I was a Career through and through, and I had to prove it. But torture? I didn't support that.

I had asked her to part ways if it bothered her so much, but she the only reply she had was that I was Siobhan's lapdog. Honestly? _Siobhan's_ lapdog? What the hell did that even mean?!

Whatever our arguments were, here we were together, near this beautiful pond that so reminded me of home, awaiting our targets.

Of course, one of them was with me.

I had come to like Jordan over the course of the Games, and I wondered if I could myself kill her. No, it wasn't about skills, I had _plenty_ of that. Nobody could actually stand up to me in that department. No… I just liked her too much to kill her.

Going soft eh, future Victor?

"When will this start?" she muttered, "I need to rip out a few guts."

"Make that Aryton," I said, just as his betrayal flashed in front of my eyes.

"Yeah, and then you'll mercy-kill him too, won't you?" she spat.

"Well, if you're actually going to rip out his guts then obviously that'll kill him."

" _Tributes, we're very glad that you all have come here to attend this feast. We want to welcome you and thank you for gracing us with your presence."_

"They're all here," I whispered.

" _Let the feast commence."_

 **Everette Hastings (18) D1M**

I couldn't believe it.

I had told the idiot that wanted him till the final six! And… he was dead.

I never realised how we grew so close. But Casper… Casper was my friend. My friend was dead. Who had killed him? Who… who could have killed him…?

I didn't know what to do, it seemed as if my brain had forgot how to make my body work. The kids had dragged me along, their eyes hollow and puffy, their figures worn out. The heat beat against their bodies, dragging them down. Canon promptly collapsed, and that was what brought me out of my stupor. Soon I was splashing water on his face, and we set off again soundlessly. I had been here earlier- with Casper- and had managed to get out of here alive. This time I had two broken kids with me.

As soon as we reached the village, and decided to have some water, the announcement happened.

Shama ran.

She ran faster than I could have ever imagined. She grabbed a dagger and started backtracking her way just as Tybal, Aryton and Siobhan appeared out of thin air.

I thought they would attack Shama and I braced myself to fight, but Aryton and Siobhan launched themselves on each other, and Tybal was only concerned about getting a mace for himself. But just as he reached out for the weapon, a fist connected with his jaw, throwing him backwards.

"Hey!" Aryton yelled out, pushing Siobhan aside.

"Dang it Siobhan! Only _I_ will fight this traitor!" Jordan bellowed.

Those were the words that were required to start the actual action.

I didn't know how it happened, but Siobhan and I were engaged in a hand-to-hand combat. She was smaller, and she knew how to use it to her advantage. I punched at her, and she was pushed back. But there was a madness in her eyes as she swung her foot at me, throwing me off my feet. As I lay on the ground, she brought down a sword. I quickly rolled out of the way and threw myself at her, knocking the sword from her hand.

"AAHHHH!"

We both paused, only to look at the boy from Four. A mace was sticking from his chest, and I saw Tybal standing behind him. The boy had run him through with his sword. Aryton, whom Saunder had been engaged in a combat with, looked on in horror as Tybal pulled out the sword.

The cannon exploded just as the boy fell forward, the expression of surprise and wonder forever etched on his face.

 **Canon Tadashi (14) D3M**

As battles all around me continued, I saw that Shama took advantage of it.

Not once did she tell me that she was going away. Not once did she think about warning me. In the heat of the battle, she grabbed a bun and ran. She ran far, far away from there, leaving the village, not looking back once.

She deserted me.

No, I wouldn't let that happen. I had to get away soon. And I didn't want anything.

I too, took off, but somebody grabbed me by my collar and slammed me on the hard ground. It felt as if all my bones had been broken, and I groaned. A kick in the stomach followed, my breath exploded, tears started streaming out. I opened my eyes to see that it was Jordan, her face contorted in some sadistic pleasure as she eyed me. She lifted her foot again, and I rolled over just as she brought it down.

"Will you stop moving?" she growled, just as a loud cry alerted both of us. As Jordan turned to look at who it was, I pushed her away and got up weakly. I started running away, although my legs refused to carry me at all.

"NO YOU WON'T!"

Jordan slammed into me, bringing me down to the ground. She forcefully turned me around, and I was facing her. I could see every drop of malice in her face even as the cannon rang.

"No… please, please don't…" I whispered as I tried to get away from under her body. She laughed, laughed like an old witch from horror stories. The tears refused to stop and I shut my eyes, remembering my brothers, my mother.

She grabbed my neck and snapped it, ending it right there.

 **Jordan Arroyo (18) D12F**

There, that took care of the wimp.

I withdrew myself from his useless little corpse and looked around to see who else had died earlier. And then my eyes fell on him.

"Saunder?" I whispered, my voice shaking. I couldn't bring myself to speak louder than this.

How could this happen? How could Saunder die? How could Saunder die?! HOW COULD HE DIE?!

Something wet trickled down my right eye, a single drop. Was it- was it a tear?

I screamed.

"WHO DID IT?!" I yelled, but nobody paid heed. Tybal was fighting Everette, and I wondered how could he tackle a Career in a sword fight. Aryton was engaged in a physical battle with Siobhan, and she was winning. Wait… Tybal's sword had blood on it… Tybal had killed Saunder…

He was not going to leave this place alive.

I ran over to where the weapons were, and grabbed a bow. No, I didn't have the best aim, but I needed to injure him before I tortured him. Before I taught him a lesson.

I took aim, and shot an arrow, trying my best to hit the target, Tybal's neck. But he was moving too much, resulting in the arrow to miss its mark…

… and hit Everette instead.

It went right through his throat. Even from where I stood, I heard his gasp, and saw the blood pouring out incessantly. His eyes had tears in them as he came to his knees.

"J-Juliet…" he said, before falling down just as the cannon rang.

 **Tybal Marran (17) D9M**

I didn't know why I attacked Saunder.

I convinced myself to think that it was because I wanted to save Aryton. But I knew that it wasn't the reason. Aryton was holding his own pretty well against the boy, I didn't need to interfere. But I had attacked him from behind, and killed him too, the first kill at the feast.

And then things just started happening. Soon I was against Everette, who was much more skilled with swords than I was. The only reason I could avoid his hits was that years of street fighting had improved my reflexes greatly, and I could just sense his moves. He gave me absolutely no opening for an offence though; I was the one defending myself. I didn't know long it could continue, how long I could defend myself.

And then, an arrow came from nowhere, burying itself in his throat. He gasped loudly, tears trickling down.

"Juliet…"

And he was dead.

My breathing was ragged as I saw him, my chest heaving. I saw the woman as she threw away the bow in anger, before throwing a dagger at me. Her aim was really bad, for although it seemed as if she had aimed for my head, it hit my hand, forcing me to drop my sword with a cry.

From the corner of my eye I saw Siobhan run away from there, disappearing behind the numerous huts. But that was neglected, as I watched Jordan run towards me, the madness in her eyes frightening me. The force that radiated from her had frozen me to the spot. Even with all my willpower, I just couldn't bring myself to pick my sword.

And she was almost on top of me, giving a guttural cry. I still couldn't move as I watched her, bracing myself for the spear that she was carrying to pierce me.

Somebody shoved me aside just as she struck, and I saw him take the advantage of that split second that she needed to turn to face him. Aryton pushed her hard, so hard that she was on the ground, and swiftly drove my mace into her stomach.

 _Boom!_

I stared at him, my mind blank. We were the only ones left in the village.

He threw down the sword and limped towards me. It was then I noticed that his leg was injured. At that moment, he promptly fell down in front of me.

"Thanks for helping me out earlier," he muttered as he sat up, trying to get comfortable.

"Well, uh, thank you too," I replied, still unable to believe that I wasn't dead.

"We're the only ones here Tybal. Maybe you can bandage my wound?"

"Sure," I replied, realisation sinking in. I was in deed alive, and that too because of my ex-ally.

"Yeah, and after that, let's help ourselves to the feast."

 **Night 5**

 **Shama Grasswhistle (13) D7F**

I leaned against the cornucopia, carefully avoiding the openings in it, as I gazed at the dark sky. My breathing was laboured, vision foggy as I cried. Yesterday, Andrei died in front of my eyes. Then I found out Dwayne was gone too. And now… I let him die. Canon was dead. Everette was dead. But Canon… Canon who probably trusted me… I abandoned him. I let him die.

I hated myself.

But my will to live was greater than my hatred. I had done this before too, during the bloodbath, when I abandoned Lanai and Dwayne. Now I abandoned Canon and Everette.

It had to be done.

I didn't think getting to the cornucopia would be this simple, but it was. And now, I was wearing a nice jacket, my stomach was full, and I was twirling the dagger that I had acquired at the feast. They had shown the faces in the sky. Four others were left. Four obstacles in my way to home. I hated myself for hoping that they fought among themselves and died. I didn't want anyone's blood on my hands anymore.

The night was silent as I drank water, my throat aching with dryness. Nobody had bothered coming here. Maybe, maybe they were looking for each other in the catacombs.

I was wrong.

I saw the figure in the distance, walking slowly, purposefully towards me. With a smirk, I stood up, ready to run from there.

"Hello Shama."

"Hi Siobhan."

 **Hi guys! What do you think of the Feast? Were you shocked by any event, by the fact that someone died or someone survived? Were you upset about anyone's death? Please let me know what you thought of this. And thanks for voting! They've been a really big help for me to decide a lot of these placements, and the future ones too. And now…**

 **Eulogies:**

 **8** **th** **-Saunder Kilkenny: Saunder was the best character to write for me, hands down. He was easy, he was funny, and he was unique. I loved writing his…friendship… with Jordan, and the two made a hilarious due, at least for me. Everyone had written him off as a bloodbath, but he was my favourite Career, and so, continuing the tradition of the past Games, he** _ **had**_ **to place eighth. Rest in peace Saunder, you'll be missed.**

 **7** **th** **\- Canon Tadashi: I just loved this innocent little thing. You didn't deserve it, not one bit, being in the Games. You had broken so much, and you used to try to be funny and make things light even when sorrow and fear and everything negative was making a hole in your heart. I wished you weren't Reaped, Canon, because you deserved so much better in life. You'll be missed, little one. Rest in peace.**

 **6** **th** **\- Everette Hastings: Everette, Everette, Everette. You were an amazing character by all means, and yes, I did see you as a victor. Like, it was there. You won the whole thing, you were proclaimed a hero in District One, everyone loved you. You redeemed yourself. It was all there. But surprisingly, you didn't get as many votes as I'd hoped you would. You still redeemed yourself though, because entire Panem saw how good of a person you were, despite being a Career through and through. Rest in peace Everette.**

 **5** **th** **\- Jordan Arroyo: JORDAN! Jordan! You brilliant murderous girl! Jordan was the reason this story had spice. You were too awesome to handle! Sure, you were crazy, and you loved blood, but who doesn't? I loved writing this girl man! She was the best villain I could have asked for, and I loved writing her friendship with Saunder. Or whatever you will call that relationship. But it was fun. Rest in peace Jordan, you'll be missed a lot.**

 **I know some POVs are really short, and some considerably longer, but I just wanted to include everyone in this chapter. Aye, the finale is next chapter! Who do you think will win this all? Who are you rooting for? Let me know your predictions!**

 **Death List:**

 **Horatio (blew up)**

 **Lanai (killed by Jordan)**

 **Mickayla (killed by Ayton)**

 **Emeline (killed by Jordan and Aryton)**

 **Wesley (killed by Teddy)**

 **Maurice (killed by Dwayne)**

 **Tapicca (killed by Jordan)**

 **Liya (killed by Everette)**

 **Lily (killed by Tybal)**

 **Vis (killed by Andrei, Shama and Canon)**

 **Ivory (killed by Ari)**

 **Ari (killed by Siobhan)**

 **Andrei (crushed under the cave's ceiling)**

 **Dwayne (killed by Clefairy mutt)**

 **Casper (killed by Clefairy mutt)**

 **Teddy (killed by Saunder)**

 **Saunder (killed by Tybal)**

 **Canon (killed by Jordan)**

 **Everette (killed by Jordan)**

 **Jordan (killed by Aryton)**

 **Have a great day!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Night 5**

 **Shama Grasswhistle (13) D7F**

The night was eerie by all means. There was a different kind of coldness that u couldn't quite place, but as Siobhan Ripple approached me, I knew I couldn't let her get me.

"Come on Siobhan," I said, loud and clear, "You won't really kill me, will you? I'm just a tiny little girl."

"I'm not here to kill you, Shama."

I frowned. What was she up to? I studied her face, trying to get something from it, but there was nothing.

"What do you want then?" I asked, holding the dagger steadily.

"I'm thirsty."

I nodded and threw the bottle I was drinking from at her. I didn't know why I was helping her in the final four, but if she wasn't going to attack me, then I would have the decency of not harming her either.

"Thanks."

"I want you to leave now," I said, "I don't want anyone at the cornucopia."

She smirked at that, but nodded. Turning around, she started walking away, when a low trembling sound alerted us of what was to happen.

I cried out in surprise as Siobhan backed away hastily, the ground in front of her opening up to form a chasm. It would lead to the maze below, I was sure, but without the protection of that web like thing, the fall would kill anyone.

My throat went dry when I realised why it had happened. The ground behind me was still intact, but that was because I hadn't left my place. It was getting hard to breathe now. It had taken so much, so much to get here and now...

I didn't even know when I started crying. I was not ready to fight, not right now, not with a Career.

"You can't be serious!" Siobhan cried out, her voice distressed and tearful. She was trembling and I knew she didn't want to fight me either. She didn't want to kill a kid.

I wiped away my tears fiercely. This wasn't the time, this wasn't the time. Only one person could go home only one.

And that would be me.

 **Siobhan Ripple (16) D2F**

How could they do this?! Bring up a kid against me?! I-I didn't want to kill her... How could I kill her?! Wasn't it disgraceful? Why me? Why not someone else who could do it?

The truth was... I was in no mood to fight, to kill. I had volunteered to bring honour to my District by participating and winning the biggest competition in the country. But just as before, I wondered if it was worth it.

It didn't feel like it.

But looking at the gaping chasm, I couldn't help but let despair settle in my heart. Not because I was afraid or doubted myself but because of what I had become.

"You can't be serious!" I cried out, screaming as loudly as I could. Tears were flowing down my face, my fists clenched as I gazed at the giant chasm.

"Siobhan."

I wiped away my tears and turned around to face the girl. To my shock, she was very close to me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and thrust the dagger towards me.

It caught me by surprise, and if it hadn't been for years of training she'd have had me. I pulled back just as she reached me, and I backhanded her across the face hard, sending her sprawling on the ground.

"We can team up against the boys Shama," I said, still not wanting to kill the little girl.

She laughed out, her high pitched voice devoid of humour.

"They won't let us, Siobhan," she said loudly as she stood up, a manic aura in her posture, "They won't let us."

And she ran at me with her dagger, her little body so fast that it took me a second to comprehend her speed. I stepped aside in the split second, missing the knife by a very small margin. She spun around and jumped at me, pushing me down. As she brought down the knife, I grabbed her wrist, and was surprised by how much force I had to use to keep her away. The madness in her eyes told me that she had become unhinged and their moistness told me she was gone beyond repair.

I kicked her away, sending her rolling away from me. She came at me again and I dodged once more before lifting her bodily and throwing her away.

I miscalculated the force I had applied.

She went through the chasm and I saw one tiny hand holding onto the edge. I ran over to the edge, and would have pulled her out, but the part of the rock she held broke away.

"AAHHHHHHH!"

And, just like that, her voice disappeared just like her body.

 **Aryton Masserats (18) D6M**

Tybal and I had split up again after we had our fill in the Feast and got whatever weapons that we needed.

It did seem very weird to have no ally. Sure, we had split up before too, and it had felt just as weird.

I did not get much time to think about it.

I had retreated into the maze, and despite its weird lighting, I liked being there. There was nobody there near me at least, and I could finally relax, or so I thought.

Out of nowhere, that star like pink thing appeared, grinning like an idiot. I recalled vividly the fates of Casper and Dwayne at its hands, and in no time I was running through that tunnel, that thing chasing after me, blasting beams of light in random directions, vaporising entire walls. None of the attacks hit me though and I got why.

This thing was leading me somewhere.

But what choice did I have but to do as was arranged by the wretched game makers?

And so I ran and ran until I reached a room with the ladder and I hastily started climbing it up, wanting to get away from that strange creature.

However when I was out, trying to catch my breath, I saw that, at the cornucopia, there were two figures battling. And then suddenly one of them lifted the entire, small thing and threw her across, into a chasm I just noticed. The other person hastily ran over to the edge, probably to help the other girl, Shama I thought, when a loud scream threatened to tear open my chest. My insides churned, even when the scream stopped abruptly.

The cannon rang.

This was the final three.

I held onto my sabre, ready to face the Career. I saw her jog over to the Cornucopia but her movements just showed how broken she was. I took in a deep breath. This was the best chance to strike.

I stealthily crept up to her as rummaged for a weapon. Her back was turned towards me and I struck.

Her reflexes were faster than lightning.

Her sword clashed against mine, and her eyes burned the way my heart did with all that had been going on.

Neither of us said a word as we struck at each other, deflecting the other's attack. Striking. Dodging.

She found an opening and thrust her sword. I jumped back but my reaction was slow and her sword left a deep gash in my stomach.

I screamed out profanities in anguish, the pain was too hard for me to bear. However, I could still see her sword approaching and I ducked, yelling again in pain.

I pushed her legs, making her trip and fall on her back.

This was my chance. I had to kill her. I had to.

I struck down hard at her, and although she rolled away, I cut through her side

"AAAHHHHH!" she screamed out, her voice strangled, her eyes shut as tears squeezed out.

I had inflicted a fatal wound on her, I knew that. The wound was bleeding continuously and her breathing had turned shallow.

I saw Tybal arriving at the scene, bewildered, from the corner of my eye. He looked exhausted and some fresh wounds.

I had taken only a second to look at him, but in that one second Siobhan stabbed at the wound in my leg.

I dropped my sabre with a cry as excruciating pain coursed through my body. And then, I felt something sharp went through my chest.

My breath exploded as I saw the sword sticking out of my chest. Siobhan, who had stood up to strike, fell back down due to her wound.

I couldn't believe what had happened, and I couldn't not show my surprise.

"What the..."

Boom!

 **Tybal Marran (17) D9M**

While in the maze underground, the tunnels had immediately started caving in all of a sudden.

It was so abrupt that it took me a second to understand what was happening. I was running, even as rubble fell all around me. I ran and ran, but I wasn't able to find any crater room. My heart threatened to jump out of the rib cage.

And then a rock fell from overhead.

I jumped aside to avoid it, but it was too late.

It fell down on my left arm and side, the pain was unbearable. Blood dripped from the open wound on my arm and my side. But I couldn't stop.

I was unable to run very fast however hard I tried. However, the pace of the accumulation of debris had reduced.

By the time I reached a ladder, I wanted to give up. How hard would it be? Wise men always talked about embracing death. Why shouldn't I do it? I would be freed of slavery, freed of a life lived in terror.

Tybal go on!

I couldn't give up... Not now. Not now. One person was already dead, there were only two more to go.

When I finally got out the hole, I fell down, exhausted. Climbing that ladder had been the most torturous moment of my life. It had made me want to die instead.

But I couldn't be weak, not when I had come so far. I tore of the arena shirt and tied it around my side, hoping to slow the bleeding. And then I walked, walked as my body begged me to stop. Walked as my soul told me to stop. The vision was blurry, and I could barely move, forget about running.

I had even lost the mace I had retrieved at the feast, because I couldn't climb the ladder with it. Unarmed, I walked till they came in view.

The girl screamed as I approached them slowly. I caught Aryton's eye but then she attacked him. And then her sword went through his chest.

"What the..."

And he slumped backwards as the cannon exploded.

I didn't know why I was crying. These were the Games! People had to die! But - but-

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you Ary," I whispered, my eyes closed, "I'm sorry."

It was the cough from the girl that snapped me out of my grief. Dragging myself, I dropped to my knees beside her.

"Hey Tybal," she smiled, "How does it feel to be here?"

"Weird," I replied as I dropped down beside her. The wound from earlier had opened again, and I knew my breaths were numbered. And so were hers.

"Can y-you move, T-Tybal?"

"I d-don't know."

"Tybal, if we-we stay th-this way, we'll b-both die," she said and I could sense how much effort each word took, "I k-killed Aryton b-because I f-felt I could s-survive his wound. But th-that's not the case."

She reached out for my hand and squeezed it, and that was enough for to know what she was saying.

With all my might, with all my strength and with all my will I got up to my knees. Her face was blurry in front of my eyes. My hands groped around the ground around me, trying to get hold of something. And I did.

Lifting Aryton's sword, I brought it down on her body, even as she smiled at me, her eyes full of tears.

The cannon exploded immediately.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We present to you the Victor of the Ninety First Games! TYBAL MARRAN!"

I had won... I had won...

I reached out for Aryton's hand even as the hovercraft appeared in the sky.

I had won...

And I promptly collapsed.

 **Hi guys! So um, I'm sorry for a very badly written finale. Like, I know it's horrible, but I wrote it on my phone and I was so confused. My top three. I saw them all as Victors, and I thought they all deserved it equally. They gave each other tough competition in the voting too and I ultimately decided I'll place exactly in proportion to their votes, except for one tribute.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **4th- Shama Grasswhistle: Shama was, surprisingly, the highest vote gainer of the polls I've done for this story. She was a wonderful character and one of the true survivors of this story. She was smart and selfish, she was real. However, I just could not see her as my Victor. I'm sorry Shama. Sally, you always send the best kids, and I'm really sorry for this, but I hope you understand. Rest in peace, you'll be missed a lot.**

 **3rd- Aryton Masserats: Aryton and Siobhan tied in the polls, and the only reason he died third was because I couldn't really see Tybal killing him. Aryton was the character for me to write in this story, and one of the hardest I've ever received. But I loved him through and through and his nature was just so different and he was so genuine. Writing him always made me smile and I'm upset that you had to go. Hopefully, I didn't mess his character too much. If I did, I apologise for that Hopps. Rest in peace Aryton, you'll be missed.**

 **2nd- Siobhan Ripple: I'll be honest with you. Initially, I was pretty neutral towards Siobhan. I mean I liked her but there were many others whom I liked more. However, as the story continued, Siobhan really grew on me to the point I loved her. I think she changed in the story a lot and I'll be honest with you, I really enjoyed writing her. I didn't know when I started loving her so much, but it happened and I'm glad it did. Thanks for submitting her Goldie and hopefully I didn't disappoint you. Rest in peace dear Siobhan, you'll be missed.**

 **1st- Tybal Marran: How many of you thought he'll win? Tybal was, without a doubt, one of the most interesting characters in this story. He was not evil but he played for himself. However, he was a human, a human that many of us can could connect to. I saw Tybal as a Victor along with Ary and Siobhan, and you guys gave him the maximum votes after Shama, even if it was by a very small margin. But I was confused and I stuck with the results. I'm glad I did, because I simply love Tybal. I've been seeing him as a Victor since the day I received his form. He just has that personality that I love and I can't thank you enough for submitting him to me. Congratulations Tybal and congratulations Nemris. You both deserved it.**

 **Okay guys now that the Games are over, what did you think of the story? I understand that it wasn't good because I was gone for a year and I kind of lost the link. But still, I want to know your thoughts. Also, let me know exactly how bad this finale was.**

 **I want to thank everyone who read this story, who submitted and who stuck with me. I'm especially grateful to those who read this despite my absence and the gap that resulted from it. If I messed up your characters, I'm really sorry for that, and I hope you can forgive me.**

 **And now...**

 **Death List:**

 **Horatio (blew up)**

 **Lanai (killed by Jordan)**

 **Mickayla (killed by Ayton)**

 **Emeline (killed by Jordan and Aryton)**

 **Wesley (killed by Teddy)**

 **Maurice (killed by Dwayne)**

 **Tapicca (killed by Jordan)**

 **Liya (killed by Everette)**

 **Lily (killed by Tybal)**

 **Vis (killed by Andrei, Shama and Canon)**

 **Ivory (killed by Ari)**

 **Ari (killed by Siobhan)**

 **Andrei (crushed under the cave's ceiling)**

 **Dwayne (killed by Clefairy mutt)**

 **Casper (killed by Clefairy mutt)**

 **Teddy (killed by Saunder)**

 **Saunder (killed by Tybal)**

 **Canon (killed by Jordan)**

 **Everette (killed by Jordan)**

 **Jordan (killed by Aryton)**

 **Shama (dead by falling into chasm)**

 **Aryton (killed by Siobhan)**

 **Siobhan (killed by Tybal)**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
